BrokenWings
by HisBeautifulDisaster13
Summary: After a fight with Batman, Robin finds him self trying to clear his mind. But when his ride takes a turn for the worst and he is taken will the team find him...in time? **T for now**
1. HarshWords

I do not own Young Justice or any Justice League characters, just my random thoughts. I was trying to beat writer's block to finish my other stories and this came out in an after noon. I am posting it a chapter at a time to see what responses it gets, so please read and review! All are welcome, and don't hate me Im not sure if this will bloom into a Robin/KF fic, I think the pairing is cute but love their friendship as well. Here we go, enjoy!

Richard Grayson was an average teenager to the unknowing eye. He went to school, played sports, and was even popular. To any outsider he lived the life. After he was orphaned by the death of his parents he was taken in by the richest man in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne. But you cant judge a book by it's cover. What no outsider knew was that he had become the protégé to one of the Justice League's elite, the Batman.

Bruce had took the angry weak nine year old in and transformed him into a force to be reckoned with, Robin. Bruce had also come to care greatly for the boy, and even though he appeared uncaring he would give his life to protect him. Though Robin understood his place, he yearned for more. To stand at Batman's side as an equal not behind him like a side kick. And when the Young Justice team was formed Robin ceased his chance to prove himself. Standing beside Kid Flash, Aqua-Lad, Super Boy, Miss Martian, and Artemis he could finally show Batman, Bruce he was no longer a child.

Red Tornado stood ready with Black Canary as the BioShip landed less then gracefully in the hanger. Though the team had successfully completed their mission, M'gann had radioed back about a few injuries that needed to be tended to. When the hatch opened Aqua-Lad walked off helping Artemis along while Super Boy had both Kid Flash and Robin draped over his shoulders, Miss Martian following close behind.

"Kaldur report?", Black Canary spoke as she helped Artemis sit down on a waiting gurney.

"Mission succes-"

"You call that a success?", Artemis interrupted.

"Despite team condition we completed the task assigned.", he watched M'gann help Connor lay down Wally and Robin.

"Artemis your injuries?", Black Canary asked.

"I think I tore something in my shoulder, a few cuts, but mostly a bruised ego.", she sighed.

"You will survive", Red Tornado replied.

"Really?", she bit back but was silenced when Kaldur hushed her.

"Kaldur?"

"I am fine, simply dehydrated.", Black Canary nodded and looked to Connor who was tending to M'gann.

"A couple of bumps and bruises here, nothing fatal", M'gann chimed as she swatted Connor's hands away and looked over towards Robin.

"And these two?', she asked noting that Wally was already coming too.

"Ughh…need carbs…", Black Canary raised and eyebrow and looked to Kaldur as he handed Wally a candy bar.

"Wally ran out of gas you could say, but it is Robin who sustained the worst of the injuries. M'gann managed to stop the bleeding from his head wound but we should take him to the medical wing, I pray more damage was not done", as Kaldur spoke echoing foot steps made everyone pause to see Martian Man Hunter and Batman enter the hanger. Shifting caused Kaldur to turn back to Robin who had started to wake.

"My head….somebody get a number for that truck…were am I?"

"The hanger, do you know who I am?', Robin squinted briefly and then nodded.

"Hey Green Lantern when'd you dye your hair?", Kaldur looked shocked but the smirk on the boy wonder's face had him quickly smiling and shaking his head.

"Welcome back Robin", he offered him a hand to help him into a sitting position. When Robin was sitting up he touched his head and stifled the urge to curse at the sudden pain.

"Uncle J'onn", M'gann went to her Uncle who looked relived at her healthy state while Batman continued on to his protégé. When he came to stand before Robin he took the boys chin in his hand and turned his head eyeing the injury to his left temple before releasing him.

"We will discuss what happened at the cave, get cleaned up and head home", Robin simply bowed his head looking both angry and hurt.

"Batman wouldn't it be best if Robin went to the medical wing here?", Kaldur spoke up for his team mate.

"No, and as for the rest of you hit the showers, tomorrow morning you all have training with Black Canary on how to function together.", the team fell silent as Batman and Martian Man Hunter left.

"Hey Rob man don't be bummed..", Wally rested his hand on the younger boys shoulder only to be brushed off.

"I have to go…see you all in the morning…", and with that he left the others.

Robin kicked down the kick stand on the side of his bike and dismounted slowly, removing his helmet. Wincing as the helmet caused pain to irrupt in his temple he threw it down and kicked a near by rack that held tools. He was frustrated with his ill performance, with the fact that he allowed him self to get injured. But most of all he was frustrated because Batman had looked at him as he always did. Like he was a child who was playing a game he was not yet ready for.

"Damn it", he growled as he clenched his fists tightly, the leather of his gloves groaning from the pressure. Turning towards the stairwell he headed into the manor, as usual Alfred appeared asking if he needed anything. As kindly as he could Robin brushed past the man and started for the main stair case, he planned on locking him self in his room till morning, he had no intention of speaking with Bruce.

"Stop right there"

'So much for that plan', he thought as he turned to face his mentor. Bruce was now dressed in his usual work out clothes, a fact Robin was thankful for, he was less intimidating like this.

"I said we were going to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Don't raise your voice to me Dick", grinding his teeth he was now reminded in the manor he was Richard Grayson, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne.

"Then don't treat me like I am a child Bruce", his words were venom coated, tonight he was far from calm, far from being civil.

"You got injured on the mission, why?"

"My own fault I underestimated my opponent. Wont. Happen. Again.", he narrowed his eyes as he tried to even his accelerated heart rate, this was not what he wanted to be doing. Every conversation with Batman about his failed moments in the field only reminded him further of the small gap between himself and his team.

"Your right it wont, if it happens again I am pulling you from field duty-"

"You cant do that!"

"I can, and I will", the statement was made in his, this-conversation-is-over voice, but Dick was not letting him boss him around not after the stuff he had been through to secure his place on the Young Justice team.

"You will not treat me like a child Bruce! Not after everything I went through as your partner. I deserve to be part of that team, to be out there doing what you taught me, fight the bad guys and win", he had now stomped down the stairs and was feet from the dark knight.

"You think you are so ready Dick but you are no-", the ear piece Bruce wore chimed causing him to pause and turn his head, 'Yes Superman…no, no its fine…yes I'm on my way…over and out". Dick shook his head and grinded his teeth as Bruce cleared his throat and returned his gaze to him. "We will continue this conversation when I return, I have to go".

Watching him leave Dick growled and struck out at the nearest thing, to bad it was a priceless suite of armor that stood beside the banister at the base of the stairs. Pulling his hand back from the now dented metal he took a calming yet shaken breath.

"It adds character I think", Alfred chimed in and Dick slumped his shoulders.

"Sorry Alfred….."

"Tis fine Master Dick, can I fetch you a drink or perhaps antiseptic and bandages?", Dick shook his head.

"I'm goin' out for a ride, see yah later", he waved over his shoulder as he slipped back down the passage to the garage. Walking to his locker near his bike he pulled out his sunglasses and leather jacket, before mounting up.


	2. WhatsLost

Thanks for the reviews guys was sooo excited when I got feed back please keep it coming I felt inspired so ill post this chapter hehehe.

Juliet Claire- Thank you its good to get a response about that and I do agree I like the bromance to so thanks

Robin/Zatana- Lol I think eventually tension in Robin would boil over at his mentor so yeah thanks!

NowNao- I apologize for the minor mistakes lol and thank you for the comment, don't wanna sound braggy but I like my style to lol

Dragonfairy16- Thanks thanks ill keep it coming lol

Thank you for the reviews guys please keep them coming love to know what you guys think, but without further wait here is chapter two!

Downtown Gotham, a low life haven for sure, but in the late night hours it serviced as a good cop free area for Robin to test the speed of his R-cycle. Winding through the alleys he felt free despite the horrible back drop. It all didn't matter when he was riding, Batman, the Justice league, all of it melted away. And with the fight with Bats fresh on his mind the more distance he put between him self and the manor the better.

Slowing down he pulled to a stop at the mouth of an alley and removed his helmet, one problem with racing around the lower section of the city was how easy it was to get lost there. Rolling his eyes he lifted his arm and tapped into his portable computer, but as he tapped away a muffled scream caused him to pause.

"Hello? Who's there?", the sound of shuffling down the alley before him made him shut down his bike and dismount quickly. A shaken cry for help had him reacting on spot as he pounded down the alley. As he rounded a corner he looked right to see a slumped over form trying to hide in the corner of the dead end.

"Hey its alright I'm here to help, I herd you scream are you okay?", he inched close very slowly as to not scared what he could only assume was a woman. As he came to stand a few feet from her he noticed that her shoulders began to shake.

"Can you help me?', the woman's broken voice asked him and he kneeled slowly.

"Yes, my name is Robin, what's yours?", he reached out and touched her shoulder gently.

"My name…is poison..", before Robin could pull his hand back he felt a hard object come into contact with his left temple. An explosion of pain blinded him as he was knocked over by the force, trying to lift him self up by using the alley wall he looked to the woman. She was now throwing off a dirtied coat and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Very good Ivy you should have been an actress", the distorted male voice put Robin's mind on full alert as he turned to see a figure step from the shadows a piece of rebar in his hands. The purple suite and tie clashed with the paled white makeup and green hair, Robin knew this sick and twisted villain.

"Save the praise I only helped you because you helped me, now I'm outta here", she brushed past him and headed for the alley opening. Robin tried desperately to get to his feet, to reach the beacon on his wrist watch that would alert the others but his body wouldn't respond, and that was when everything started going dark.

"Rock a bye baby don't say a word, Joker's going to take the Bat's precious bird", his voice was the last thing Robin herd before everything became silent and dark.

Black Canary looked down at her watch again and then to the portal of the teleport tubes, it wasn't like Robin to be late, he was usually the first to arrive to training. Turning towards the rest of the team she shrugged, perhaps Batman had kept his protégé home due to the injuries he sustained.

"Alright line it up, we are proceeding on"

"But Robin is not here yet?", M'gann pointed out the rest of the team all nodding.

"I understand that but rules are rules, and if Robin hasn't shown yet I'm sure there is good reason for it. Kaldur team with Connor, Wally and Artemis, M'gann I will be your sparring partner for today's training.", Wally sighed at the pairing, his track record against Connor was not one to brag about, plus he enjoyed sparring with Artemis. Kaldur and Connor fell into formation with little response but M'gann found it hard to move on without knowledge of were their team mate was.

Bruce walked slowly down the hall of the second floor taking controlled breaths as he approached Dick's room. He had gone over the argument they had had the night before and reminded him self that he was simply being a caring adult. Arriving at his destination he lifted his hand and knocked briefly before grabbing the handle and opening the door.

"Dick listen about last nigh-", he pulled up short at the sight of a cleanly made bed, looking behind the door he noted how the bathroom door was open. Stepping back out into the hall he rubbed his chin and then saw Alfred round the corner.

"The young Master was gone when I woke this morning Master Bruce, Im sorry", shaking his head Bruce closed the door.

"Not a problem Alfred he must have gone to training this morning Ill catch up with him at Mount Justice", Alfred nodded.

"Very well Sir".

"That concludes today's training session hit the showers and get something to eat. You will be hearing from Red Tornado soon.", Black Canary left without another word as the team traded glances.

Wally and Kaldur led the way to the kitchen Artemis rotating her still sore shoulder while M'gann and Connor whispered between each other. They all hadn't spoken during training but now that they were alone there wasn't a silent moment.

"Its not like Rob to miss training", Wally started in, pulling a chip bag from the cabinet and leaning against the counter.

"Its not like him to miss anything", Artemis commented as she jumped up on the counter beside Wally and stole a few chips out of his bag.

"Robin's absence is alarming I will admit but if Batman has instructed him to rest then we must understand", Connor looked to his team mates and then rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you think Batman will let him come back", Kaldur lowered his head, and the others all paused.

"Of course…Bats wouldn't….I mean he couldn't…right Kaldur?", Wally stopped eating as Connor's words sunk in.

"I don't know, the only thing to do is wait…".


	3. ShockandFear

Okay so checked my inbox and was so happy to read ALL the reviews makes me so happy I started this fic. I really appreciate the input guys and I am still in the air about the pairing soooo Im leaving it to my reviewers, everyone who reads may leave a review with a vote…..BROMANCE or ROMANCE do let me know, it is a decision I will make come next chapter so please if you want a voice in the matter review. Now onto my thank yous!

Juliet Claire- I see what you mean, I love their bromance as much as their friendship…hmmm

Wolfy- Dually noted my friend but as I said above make your vote with your review and you shall see lol

CrashCourse- lol im glad you are enjoying I hope you stay with me and review lol

NowNao- Thanks for staying with me and thanks for the suggestions I have made changes lemme know what you think

MyHero- Alrighty lol Im glad you are epicly excited that excites me lol hope you add your opinion in the vote above!

GGCharms- lol ow the dredded cliff hanger lol im really good at them sorry lol

Anon- Oh yesh they are thanks for the review please vote lol

FudoTwin- lol your review made me laugh and also decide to post the next chapter a day early so here is what you would have gotten tomorrow, everyone should thank you for your enthusiasm lol

It was mid afternoon when Batman reached Mount Justice, a busy morning of staff meetings and accounting representatives had kept Bruce longer then he was hoping. Waiting patiently for the zeta beam teleporter to recognize him he clenched and unclenched his fists to relieve the pressure of his thoughts.

"Recognized Batman, zero two", he was greeted by Superman and Black Canary who both looked to him rather confused, as if they were waiting for someone else.

As he approached he herd the pounding foot steps and rubber gliding across concrete as Wally raced into the room. A few moments later the rest of the team came running in behind him. But Batman noted the lack of his would be brooding protégé.

"Were is he, were is Rob?", Wally looked around the grin on his face falling slowly as he realized it was only Batman who had come through.

"Robin left early this morning to report to training", he looked to Superman who was glancing at Black Canary as if confirming something.

"Robin never showed this morning", Black Canary spoke calmly.

"M'gann our link", she nodded to Kaldur and bowed her head.

"He isn't within my range", her voice held a slight panic as she opened her eyes.

"It just means Rob isn't near the mountain, he could be in Gotham right?", the team all turned to the adults as they all stayed silent.

"Wally is right, is there anyway Robin stayed in Gotham?", Black Canary asked Batman directly.

"Team you are to wait for our further instruction. Superman, Black Canary we are needed at the Watch Tower.", Batman turned back for the Zeta Beam Tubes without a beat leaving the others confused.

"Wait what about Rob, you can-"

"Wally don't worry it's probably nothing, I will return when I have news", Black Canary interfered with his outburst.

'M'gann', Kaldur's voice drifted through the team's minds.

'Already on it', she stepped into Connor and hid her eyes as she concentrated on Batman's mind. As the computer scanned him he shook his head briefly but seemed to brush it off as he stepped through the now open portal. Superman and Black Canary followed suite leaving them with Red Tornado.

'What'd you find?', Artemis asked as M'gann stepped away from Connor and hugged her self.

'He is worried, he and Robin…..they had a fight, I felt blame…'.

'We have to do something!', Wally looked at the others.

'Yes we have to', Kaldur nodded.

'Uhm did every body else forget about our babysitter?', Connor eyed Red Tornado but looked down when Wulf bumped his side asking for attention.

'Connor's right how can we look for Robin if we are supposed to be here, I don't know about anybody else but being in two places at once isn't in my bag of tricks', Artemis folded her arms. Kaldur rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think quickly, when a sudden thought hit him the rest of the group all smirked as they looked from one another.

'We cant be in two places at one time but we know someone who can', Wally's grin got wider as they all came to realization together.

'Zatana!'

…...

"Recognized Superman zero one", as the man of steel stepped from the portal he was met with the sight of Batman sitting in the main computer seat typing away at the main computer while Black Canary stood at his side. Batman was worried but his logical mind was driving at the moment he knew not to become panicked until he found reason to be so.

"Nothing on his com or on the R-cycle in either Gotham or Happy Harbor… broadening the search", Superman could see what Black Canary could not, he and Bruce were good friends beyond the capes and masks, he was racked by the sudden disappearance of his protégé.

"Black Canary can you go and inform Martian Man Hunter of the current situation", she turned to Superman and nodded before touching Batman's shoulder briefly and then leaving the room. When he was sure they were alone Superman moved to stand beside Batman and looked down at him.

"We will find him Bruce", there was a sudden silence as Batman's fingers froze on the keys of the keyboard.

"He wouldn't run Clark", he looked up his eyes hidden by his mask.

"I know, its still early, he could just be brooding….if he is anything like his…mentor then we should give him some time.", Superman offered a smile and Batman nodded as he leaned back in his chair.

"He will be the end of me, but then again I knew that when I signed on to be his guardian.", he stood from the chair and shut down his search. When he turned to Superman he noted the sudden look of placement of feelings, the kryptonian was thinking on his own little shadow. Batman clapped him on the shoulder and offered a friendly grin, a gesture he offered no one else when suited up.

…...

Robin bit back a groan as he started to come too, keeping his vitals low he faked sleep so he could take in his surroundings. Tensing his muscles for a second he noted that he was bound by his wrists and ankles, his gloves and boots long gone and with the angle he was on a slightly tilted table. The smell of mildew that reached his nose made his stomach churn and his head ache, the echoing sounds of metal and dripping water noted that he was in a warehouse. But the questions began to plague him. Where was he? How did he get there? And who brought him there?

As he began opening his eyes he winced, his left eye was swollen slightly and began to ache like his temple. Grinding his teeth he forced his eyes open and blinked away the fog. There was a light hanging above him but its rays only extended a few feet before darkness took over. He noted that there had to be no windows, so instead of a warehouse he was being held in a basement.

"So the Robin wakes", that voice sent a chill of dread up Robin's spine as he searched the darkness.

"Joker", he spat the name as he forced his body to remain calm. A menacingly insane laughter reached him as the villain stepped from the shadows. The twisted smile on his face screamed how pleased he was with him self.

"Did you know little bird that you grind your teeth in your sleep, horrible habit, shows signs of stress", he played with a black handled dagger as he spoke.

"What do you want Joker?", his question made the Joker's smile broaden as he tossed the dagger in the air and then caught it.

"Oh you know just wanted to chat, catch up on things missed. You kids grow up so fast these days", his voice changed octaves as he spoke, and shook as it always did. Robin tested the bindings on his wrists and almost hissed when a biting pain cut into his skin. "Tsk, tsk little bird don't be rude now", he waved his knife back and forth.

"What are the-"

"Razors in the leather, the more you struggle the more they cut", Robin looked up to see a small bead of blood slip from under the leather.

"Ill ask again what do you want Joker", he growled as he turned his attention to the disarranged man.

"Oh I only want to hear one thing out of you little bird", he chuckled as he stepped back into the darkness. Robin waited a moment before he heard the sound of squeaky wheels.

"You wont hear a thing out of me Joker, and you wont make me laugh", he hissed out but the sight of a sheet covered tray being wheeled into the light made him look at the Joker in confusion as he walked around the cart and now stood in front of the young hero. Lifting his knife the Joker looked it over for a brief second.

"I don't want to hear you laugh little bird…no no no….I want to hear you scream", and with that he lashed out with the blade.

REMEMBER YOUR VOTE COUNTS ON THE DECISION SO PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!

BROMANCE? Or ROMANCE?


	4. SeekingClues

Wow loving the reviewing again, good to know what my readers like, I waited alittle longer to post this in hopes to get more votes sorry all lol, but without further interruption here is another chapter, hope you all like!

AmaraRae-Thank you very much for your review!

FudoTwin- lol your enthusiasm really makes me love to post this lol

Scotty1609- I can see were you are coming from thank you for the input

Juliet Claire-its good to hear from you again and thank you for your vote

GhostShadow-there is plenty wally/robin on its way lol be patient hehehe

BlackkCatt-you are the review winner this chapter, your review almost brought a tear to my eye, love it when people say I write good hehehe thanks for the vote

Linksonlygirl-thank you for your vote and review it is very appreciated

"Ecoms dena-sorum eatack decav sav-so noellsa lee!", Wally high fived the now mirror image of him self and then turned to look at the others, each of their own clones moving in time with them.

"Thanks Zatana", she nodded and looked to Kaldur.

"The magic will hold for a few hours, unless something interferes physically they will appear just as you guys are. So what's this secret mission you guys are all off to do?"

"I'm afraid that is confi-"

"Don't you dare treat me like an infant Kaldur, your using my magic I want to know what you are up to?', she folded her arms over her chest. He looked at the others and for a brief moment she waited as they conversed.

"Robin has gone missing, we needed your help to sneak out of the Mountain to look for him", Kaldur sighed.

"Wait he is missing?", they all looked away. "I'm coming with", Kaldur looked to her and shook his head.

"Oh stop Kaldur your doing what our mentors did to us, beside wasn't it you that said once she could decide for her self.", Artemis spoke up.

"Yeah beside now we can split into three teams cover more ground", Wally nodded.

"Yes you are right. Connor your with Wally, Artemis and M'gann, Zatana you will stay with me. M'gann will our link be alright given how far apart we will be?", Kaldur looked to the martain and she slightly shrugged.

"It's worth a shot we have stretched pretty far lately so I will try my hardest", they all fell into a moment of silence.

"Wait one more question, how are we getting out of here?", Connor pointed out.

"Time for an illogical idea!", the Wally's both said.

…...

The team scattered them selves to cover different cities, hoping their distance would turn up answers as to why their team mate had suddenly disappeared. As Aqua-Lad followed Zatana he watched her look to the harbor and nod.

'Aqua-Lad reporting in from Gotham City, Zatana and I have found the R-Cycle.', M'gann looked over at Artemis.

'Roger that Aqua-Lad we are heading to Gotham City, Wally, Connor?', she tried her link with the boys in Metropolis. It felt like cell phone service as she could pick up the boys thoughts sparingly.

'Loud and clear we are on our way to..', she smiled as Connor's mind brushed hers.

'Enough of that M'gann keep it pg…pg', Artemis groaned.

'So how do we think Red Tornado is doing with the copies?', Wally asked as he and Connor headed towards Gotham.

Red Tornado paused at the door of the kitchen watching as M'gann made cookies and hummed a happy tune while Connor sat on the couch watching a blank 'no signal television set, Wulf at his side. He had also checked in on Wally, who was working on breaking another treadmill with his super speed. Artemis was practicing her archery and Kaldur as usual had been going through the league files. Everything seemed quiet in the mountain and though he was a machine Red Tornado could easily describe the emotion he would be feeling as curious what was to happen.

…...

The team had reassembled on the Gotham City docks within what Wally would call record time. Kaldur waited for each of them checking to make sure their journeys were without interruption.

"So where is it? Where is the R-cycle?", Kid Flash removed his goggles and looked around.

"It is down there", Aqua-Lad answered while pointing to the dark water beneath the docks.

"Wait…it's under water?", Artemis looked over the edge of the wooden planks and the others all took a quick glance.

"I will go and check it out", without waiting Aqua-Lad dove into the cold inky water. Once beneath the surface he felt a sudden calm before he moved into the depths of the water. Sparing a glance at the surface he noted how he could no longer see his team mates.

'Did you find it?', he herd M'gann's voice in his head and his thoughts returned to the task at hand. Once at the bed he looked around and spotted the fog lights on the front of the R-cycle flashing dimly. Swimming over to it he pulled up short at the sight of dents and scrapes in the paint.

'Miss Martian I will need your help'.

'Alright Aqua-Lad hold onto the R-cycle', he nodded and grabbed onto the cycle. Within a moment he and the bike began to be lifted out of the water. When he broke the surface Aqua-Lad jumped to the dock and backed up with the others as the bike was set down.

"It looks like he crashed?", Connor touched the front head light's broken lens.

"No, no way Rob would crash. Not here in Gotham he knows these roads like the back of his batarang.", Wally pushed through the others and tapped away at the computer while the others stood back and watched.

"Access Denied", the computer said in a bland tone.

"Not to me…", he began typing on the holographic computer, remembering the codes Robin had once showed him and the bike's computer started showing videos from the rider's view to a view of the rider. They watched as Robin rode around and how he stopped and dismounted by an alley. Then the camera saw what looked like a pipe collide with it knocking it out of function. Wally shook his head and stepped back as the others all looked from one another.

"Uhm is this Robin's too?", they turned to see Zatana holding a helmet in her hands, Wally appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye and she jumped slightly. Gently taking the helmet he turned it upright and watched as something fell out. Leaning down he picked up a small thick piece of paper and froze solid, his blood turning to ice.

"What is it?", Artemis looked around his arm but he turned to face the team with a pale face. Raising the card he took in a shaken breath as he suddenly realized what had truly happened to their friend.

"It's the Joker's calling card".

Soooooo? Review and lemme know what you all think…


	5. DreamsandHisses

Okay I hope everyone re-reads this chapter there was a missing piece to the story I re-added and so I hope everyone is caught up and don't forget to review.

Batman didn't know if he wanted to reprimand the team for disobeying his orders or commend them. But they now stood before him and Superman, each looking sullen and preoccupied.

"You disobeyed a direct order to wait, why?", they all shared a glance and then Connor shrugged to Kaldur while Artemis rubbed her arm. "Im talking to you!", his voice raised and they all flinched.

"We have to show them", Kaldur tried to reason.

"Show us what?", Superman asked while taking a step forward.

"We found Robin's R-cycle at the Gotham Harbor…", Wally started catching the attention of the mentors, 'It was sunk in the water, someone disabled the locater and cameras and dumped it. Then we found his helmet…", he fell silent as he reached into his pocket.

"We did not find Robin", Kaldur answered the question before either Leaguer could ask.

"No, we didn't find Rob. But this was inside his helmet", Wally handed the playing card over to the dark knight who took it slowly. He took a step back as if Wally had given him a venomous snake.

"Team you are to stay here at the Mountain tonight, Black Canary and Red Tornado will be here as well. M'gann, Connor, show your team mates to the guest rooms. You are dismissed", Superman nodded his head and then turned to whisper something to Batman who nodded and turned for the Zeta beam tubes. Once the mentors were gone Connor looked to the ground.

"He said not to panic, that they should discuss matters at the watch tower…", the team exchanged glances except Wally who stood completely still and looked utterly lost.

"We will find him Wally", Artemis tried to comfort the speedster but he brushed her off and walked away from them.

"But will we find him in time…'was all he said before he disappeared down the hall.

"Give him time, he is grieving", Kaldur tried to reason.

"And the rest of us aren't?", Artemis snapped.

"Wally has known Robin since they were young, their bound is very strong", M'gann whispered as she hugged her self. Connor wrapped an arm around her in comfort and she smiled up at him. They all stood there for a few silent moments until Artemis shifted and yawned.

"So about those guest rooms?", M'gann stepped forward and placed her hand on her head.

"Oh hello Megan, come on they're this way"

…...

Wally growled and punched the wall beside one of the guest rooms, the door pad beeped and the door 'whished' open. He looked inside and sighed aloud as he entered, inside he paused as if stopped by a force. The room was simple, a bed, a dresser, and a work table littered with all sorts of components next to a cabinet, but at the same time it was complex. The room was the one Robin used when he needed to crash at the Mountain or to work on something.

Walking over to the bed Wally sat down at the foot and rested his elbows on his knees. When the news of Robin being missing reached them Wally hadn't been to alarmed, he knew when Rob didn't want to be found, you wouldn't find him. It was a rare occasion for him to just up and vanish, despite how many times he did it in battle.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, Dick as he knew Robin outside the masks and capes was not as complex as his teacher. He didn't mind sharing his thoughts and concerns with someone he trusted, and Wally was someone he trusted. He trusted him so much that Dick had actually told him the one thing that scared him the most. And as he remembered the night he had told him Wally laid down on the bed, the voice of his best friend drifting into his mind.

"I cant believe that is your favorite movie-"

"Hey you tell anybody and ill end you boy wonder", Wally chucked a hand full of popcorn at the giggling nimrod he called his best friend. Dick tried to fend off the flying cornels and slowed his laughter as he shrugged.

"Okay secret is safe, just like I wont tell anybody how scared you are of being rejected by the ladies", he pulled his glasses down and wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's healthy to have fears', he looked at his friend and the conversation seemed to take a serious turn in his mind, 'Hey Dick?"

"Yeah?", he responded while eating a gummy worm.

"What are you scared of?", the question seemed to take Dick by surprise as he paused in his chewing.

"Well you know…", he seemed to try to shrug off the question, but Wally was not giving up.

"Oh come on, I aint gunna tell anybody man", he took a drink from a can of soda and offered it to the other boy who took it and stared at it in his hands.

"My biggest fear is…..it's being captured…", Wally sat up and set down his gaming remote.

"Like by a villain?", Dick nodded.

"We deal with some unstable characters Wally, and my biggest fear is to be taken hostage and be at the mercy of one of those disturbed beings…..", he looked over his blue eyes visible from the pulled down glasses.

"It'd never happen", Wally tried to reassure him.

"If it did….I would end my life before they could take me alive….."

Dick's voice faded from Wally's head and he took a deep breath as he sat up slowly and looked around the room one last time before slipping under the bed sheets.

"Hold tight Rob…..we'll find you….I promise…".

…...

Red Arrow stepped out of the fire escape window of a brick apartment building in downtown Gotham slowly. After a quick survey of the area he turned back and smirked at the sight of his compressed bow being offered to him. He had come to Gotham to aid in the search for the missing protégé but a run in with a familiar face had him side tracked for a few hours.

"Wouldn't want to forget this Hero", a sultry voice whispered. Reaching out he took hold of the bow and pulled quick and hard. A petite figure was pulled from the shadows and collided with his chest as he hooked his arm around his prize.

"Surprised you wouldn't shoot me in the back with my own arrow Cheshire", he growled as she looked up at him through her lashes a mischievous smile on her full lips.

"If I did that I wouldn't have anyone to play with..", she released his bow and brought her hand up to trace his domino mask before she gripped the back of his neck her nails sinking into his skin. Red hissed at the sudden feeling and captured her lips in a rough and dominating kiss. He tightened his hold on her when she took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down firmly. Before he could respond she was gone from his arms, looking around he spotted her on the building's roof ledge above him.

"I'll be in touch", his stone mask was on again as she pulled her mask from the back of her kimono.

"Till the next time you need that itch scratched then Hero", she winked at him before pulling on her mask and vanishing from sight.

Red returned his attention to his surroundings as he jumped down into the alley below, adjusting as his quiver straps as he stood up. Moving down the alley he rotated his shoulders, the usual tenseness no longer there. His meetings with Cheshire had started a few months ago when one of their encounters had taken a strange turn. As he walked the echoing sounds of his foot steps brought back that night.

"As I have said in the past, you sure are persistent Hero", Cheshire ducked down a hall way of the abandoned building Red Arrow hot on her heels. Dropping a fog pellet she slipped into a side room and looked around. Her situation was quickly apparent, no windows, "Damn it", she whispered.

"No way out", Red growled as he kicked the door shut behind him and squared off. He watched as she assessed the room, a quick glance around on his part told him this building was once a home of some sort. The bed in the corner with assorted pillows and blankets, a desk and dresser made it clear, but his attention quickly returned to Cheshire as she started to move.

"Don't you know never to corner an aggressive animal", she almost spat at him. Red Arrow lifted his hand and taunted her as she had done to him on many other occasions. They threw punches and kicks but a complete miss judge on Cheshire's half caused them to fall in a heap on the bed. Taking advantage of the situation Red over powered Cheshire by trapping her hands above her head in one of his hands his thighs now nestled between hers kept her from kicking him. Reaching up he quickly ripped off her mask so he could see her face, her piercing eyes and full lips.

"Game over", he smirked down at her as they both panted from their scuffle. She struggled briefly, her lithe body rose up to meet his and Red growled deep in his throat at the contact. He was putting himself in a worse position then Cheshire was in at the moment.

"You say game over but I think your body is saying game on Hero", she purred as he looked down at her. His grip on her wrists loosened briefly but before he could correct himself she pulled one of her hands free. Surprise crossed his face when she placed it on the back of his neck and pulled him down, their lips crashing together.

Red Arrow's mind shut down completely as his body took over, he used both his hands this time and trapped her hands down against the bed as he deepened their kiss aggressively. Pulling back for air he swallowed hard and looked down at Cheshire, her lips were wet and swollen, her eyes hazed. He felt his brain trying to sort through the situation but Cheshire suddenly bucked off the mattress, flipping them over till he was on his back.

"Don't think Hero…..do", the trigger in his brain flipped at her roaming hands and commanding voice. Sitting up he grabbed the front of her kimono and pulled it open, the sudden shock and lust in her eyes drove him forward as he made up his mind. His body turned primal as he looked at her, his need out waned the consequences of this action, villain or not she was his.

The memory of that night faded from his mind as he continued down the alley's of Gotham, his meeting with Cheshire tonight had done him good, not only was his body responsive once again and his mind lax but he had confirmed information. Joker had taken the young protégé, but he had help from Ivy and now Red Arrow was on his way to shake a couple of trees.


	6. Adjust

OK now please re-read DreamsandHisses it will catch everyone up and next chapter will be posted tomorrow morning I promise!


	7. PublicAdvisory

Now that the craziness is figured out we can get back to the fun part, new chapters hehe! Ok so there weren't a lot of reviews this time around so ill do my thank you wall next chapter! Please review and lemme know what you think!

Robin tried to scream but he had lost the power to do so, his throat felt like someone had poured rusted nails and glass down it. His body ached and stung, as he hung his head he noted the pool of blood that gathered below his feet. From what he could tell he had been in the Joker's possession for over three days now and each day the twisted bastard found new ways to torture him. And judging on his blurry vision and aching stomach he was weakened substantially.

Trying to tense he cursed hoarsely as his wrists screamed in pain, more blood running down his already coated arms. Relaxing and falling slack instantly he tried to look around the room, but like every time before his sight was distorted by the light above him. The sound of a heavy metallic door opening alerted him to the source of his pain and suffering.

"Well good afternoon little bird, how are we feeling today?", Robin hated how the Joker would speak to him as if they were friendly, as if he wasn't slowly killing him.

"Weak, head hurts, stomach is turning, lost a bit more blood…", he rattled off knowing Joker hated it when he just spoke about his current condition.

"Hmmm well that's no good, you cant die just yet little bird I have so much more I want to do", he walked over to the tray that was now covered in tools and medical instruments that were covered in dried blood.

"Just let me go Joker", his voice was weak and held no threat, just pleading and pain.

"Afraid I cant do that, I'm having just to much fun", he turned around with a scalpel in his hand and a face mask over his nose and mouth. Robin wanted to fight but he lacked the ability to any more and as Joker approached with that blade Robin couldn't help but close his eyes and pray silently that he could just die.

…...

Bruce sat at the computer in the bat cave, the eerie silence his only company. It struck him now how sorry he was for reprimanding Robin when he would work with the stereo blaring. Turning in his chair he looked over to the clear cases that held the bat suite and Robin suite extras, he rose slowly and approached the glass. The empty suites hung from its manikins limply like lifeless bodies making Bruce clench his fists. If he and Robin hadn't fought that night he would still be around.

Digging into his pocket he pulled out the card that the team had found inside Robin's helmet, the black and white smiling joker watching him. Of all the villains to have taken Robin from him he wished it had been another. The Joker would do anything to get back at not only Robin but Batman as well. His fury came to the surface as he crushed the thin card in his hand and punched the glass case that held Robin's suite.

"Why did you leave kid, if you had just stayed here….Damn it!", he never showed emotion, nothing ever bothered him, he was the Batman. But he knew that this would break him, he would forever feel guilty for his cold and detached actions.

"Bruce?", he lifted his head and turned slowly to see Clark standing at the top of the stair case that lead into the manor.

"What is it?", he took on a serious tone as he started for the steps.

"How are you holding up?", he waited for Bruce to join him at the top of the stairs before they entered the manor and the book shelf closed slowly. Bruce grabbed a decanter and scotch glass as he walked into the parlor. Pouring a half a glass he sat on one of the small couches and took a healthy drink.

"I am fine", he muttered.

"Yes just peachy I see…..listen Bruce-", Clark drew up short as Bruce lifted his hand to silence the man.

"Don't Clark, just don't", he stood abruptly and walked to the windows the afternoon turning into night and drawing a close on the fifth day. Robin was missing, Dick was missing and the public and the private school were turning curious, Bruce Wayne would have to make a move soon.

"I was only trying to help…", Clark's voice brought him back to the moment and Bruce looked back to his old friend.

"Was it a good idea?', Clark tilted his head at the question. "For us to let them fight with us…to put the future of the League into harms way so young?".

"It's what they wanted Bruce, to be treated as equals-"

"Have you spoken to Connor?", Clark drew back at the question and turned away from his friend.

"No."

"You should Clark….talk to him every chance you get. Cause one day he may be gone, and you wont have it to do over again.", Bruce nodded and walked out of the room.

…...

"Wally come see this!", Artemis yelled from the t.v. room and without pause the young speedster came skidding to a halt. She nodded to Connor who turned up the volume on the television set.

"We are reporting live to Wayne corp. were a press conference has been called by Bruce Wayne him self-"

"What's important about Wayne Corp.?", Wally tried to distract the team but they all hushed them and returned their focus on the conference.

"Thank you all for coming, as you all know there has been some news about my adopted son Richard Grayson and his absence as of late. I am regret tingly holding this conference to ask for help….my son has gone missing. And while the Gotham police are doing everything in their power I am asking others to do what they can.-"

"It has been confirmed the millionaire's son is missing, Richard Grayson is thirteen years old, with black hair and blue eyes as seen in this photo here. If any of our viewers has information that can help the authorities they are asked to please step forward an-", the television turned off and everyone turned to look at Wally as he threw down the remote and left the room.

"What's his problem?", Artemis asked Miss Martian who only shrugged in confusion.

"I will go find out", Kaldur spoke up and left the room to follow the obviously disturbed team mate.

When he caught up to Wally he found him standing in Robin's guest room slash work room. The boy was pacing like a caged animal, his eyes trained on the ground as he growled incoherent sentences.

"Is there something you wish to discuss Wally?"

"It's been a week Kaldur….a week!", he threw his hands in the air an then sat at the bench, holding his head in his hands.

"We must stay hopeful for Robin's return…", he watched as Wally lifted his head and picked up a batarang from the counter and held it as if it would break.

"I know, but I cant help but feel, he isn't coming back…unless there is a body bag involved.", Kaldur lowered his head, as the leader he had to stay strong for the team, but what Wally was saying was what they all were thinking. That Robin was truly not coming back.


	8. OpenWindow

So glad you guys are liking this lol makes me soooo happy I cant even find words lol, please keep reviewing there is much drama, tears and tender moments ahead so keep em coming lol. And thank you to all the new reviewers it made me happy to see new names

HelpIcantgotosleep- Never got to thank you for your review very appreciated hope to hear from you again

FlyingJay-thank you very much, hope to hear from you again!

MisstheStrange- thanks much im glad you are enjoying it

GGCharms- lol you are always a pleasure to hear from

ARL15- You are review awesomeness today, thank you so much for your help on the chapters I think I did that on accident lol but your help was appreciated glad you are enjoying the story

loving lollipop- lol take it easy there is still hope lol

Daydreamingof you- awe you really made me sad there and giggle at the same time

Robinxzatana- lol I glad your loving it, hehe I feel like that is a McDonalds commercial

Unleashtheshadow- lol you will have to read to find out

The feeling of unforgiving cement awoke Robin as he came to, his body felt heavy and disoriented. Opening his eyes he looked around the cell Joker had moved him into a few days ago. Looking around as he very slowly sat up he noted the food that lay a few feet from him that was uneaten. He had learned quickly to eat as little as possible when he was offered food. Sometimes it was poisoned, sometimes it wasn't. Joker enjoyed slipping him drugs that made him hallucinate and watching the effects.

Robin's body had become to weak for him to fight and the collar around his neck had shocked any urge to pick the lock of his cell. When he was finally sitting in a stable position he did a physical once over of him self. His body was littered with cuts, and bruises and from what he could tell he had a few broken ribs from the last time he taunted the maniac who held him hostage.

Time no longer existed, he stopped keeping track of his imprisoned life but he had not lost hope that he would be found. Dead or alive he just wanted to be found, needed to give the others closure. He often thought of the team, how they were doing, and his mind even went to his mentor. Had Bruce found another protégé to replace him? Was he worried?

Reaching up he ran his hands along his black domino mask, the joker hadn't once removed it, he said it would take all the fun away. Lowering his hand he felt the sudden urge to scream rise in his throat, he was done being caged, done being a means of entertainment. He was getting out of here.

"I brought a new toy for you little bird", said the Joker as he entered the basement dungeon. But as he approached the make shift cage that held the boy wonder he stopped. The crumpled body on the cement did not move or flinch at the sound of his foot steps. With a frown on his face he pulled out a remote from his pocket and pointed it at the boy.

"Time to wake up", he pressed the button with a smile, an electric shock omitted from the collar but when no whimper or curse was herd Joker shook the remote and tried again. When nothing happened the second time he tossed the remote over his shoulder and walked to the cell door. Keying in an entry code he waited for the door to open and stepped inside, leaving the door open.

"I said time to wake up", his pitch altered before he kicked the boy in the back, again there was no sound or response. Waking around him he kneeled down and pulled out his switch blade. "Oh dear perhaps I played to rough with my toy?", pressing the release on the knife the blade flicked open and the next few seconds happened in the blink of an eye.

Using all of his strength Robin snagged the knife and plunged it into the Joker's thigh just above his knee, making him fall back and hiss in pain. Clambering to his feet Robin dove out of the cell and kicked the door closed, the locks setting into place. He took deep breaths as he let the adrenaline fill his veins. Joker chuckled darkly as he ripped the knife from his knee and brought the blade up so he could see it. The blood dripped from it slowly as he now focused on Robin.

Using his new found strength Robin got to his feet and ran as fast as he could toward the direction he had herd Joker enter. The sounds of the Joker moving to get out of the cell pressed him forward as he found the heavy metal door he had herd him enter through. Pulling it open he paused as the locks on the cell door clicked and it was thrown open.

"You wont get far with broken wings little Robin!", his menacing voice filled the air and Robin tore through the door. When he reached a set of stairs he climbed them two at a time, his legs and ribs burning in pain but he pressed on. When he reached the top door he barged through it and turned to close the door, the metal lock on it was next as he slid it into place. The hall was filled with light and his now sensitive eyes found it hard to focus.

A loud bang hitting the now locked door made him take off to the left running as fast as he could till he found another door, using his momentum he threw him self into the door. It flew open and he rolled across the ground, taking deep painful breaths he looked around, only to be shocked. What he saw made tears come to his eyes, across a river was the outline of Gotham City, salvation. But he wasn't safe yet, getting to his feet he ran for the river and jumped off the break wall. And as his body hit the water, exhaustion, blood loss, and starvation over took him and he lost consciousness.

…...

Ivy growled in pain as she struggled to get free from the ropes that had taken her down, taking a few quick breaths she stilled at the sound of foot steps ruffling the leaves. As Red Arrow came into her sight she frowned deeply and shifted again before he kneeled down to look at her.

"Now lets try this again, were is the Joker keeping Robin?", his voice was deep and down to business.

"How do you even know that I was involved, no one knew about my assistance", images of Cheshire flashed through his mind but he quickly shuffled gears and shook his head.

"You show me yours", she grimaced at his offer. He waited a moment longer and then looked around at the surrounding saplings and plants. Ivy seemed to get his drift as her eyes looked around her precious green house.

"Fi-fine I'll talk just don't hurt my babies", she shifted again and managed to get her self into a sitting position.

"That's more like it".

"He still has him in Gotham, in the warehouse district", he nodded and turned to leave his collar moving to show his neck, his skin marred by what looked like scratches. Ivy closed her eyes and smiled as she felt a vein twist round the ropes that bound her, the vein tightened, its thorns shredding the ropes. As she was freed the thought of attacking the retreating Red Arrow crossed her mind. But she had another pest to take care of, no one betrayed her and got away with it.

…...

M'gann woke with a start, a scream ripping from her throat as she came awake which in turn startled Connor who fell off the couch and onto the floor. They had fallen asleep watching a 'chick-flick' as Artemis called them. Jumping up from the floor Connor shook off sleep and looked down at her in shock and concern.

"M'gann what's wrong?", Kaldur and Artemis entered the room with Wally all looking confused.

"I-it was him…", she whispered through choking tears.

"Who?', Kaldur asked.

"Robin….I saw Robin, we have to go to Gotham", the team all watched her as she rose and headed for the hanger, her outfit changing. The others followed suite, changing ad they went to meet her by the Bio-Ship. Once boarded she looked over at Connor who waved out the window. Wulf yipped and jumped up on the control panel, pulling the lever for the bay doors.

"Team this is Red Tornado you are not authorized to leave the mountain.", the team all looked from one another but Miss Martian shook her head.

"So ground us", she growled and the Bio-ship jumped forward, blasting out of the hanger.


	9. CriminalAftermath

Again I wish to thank all my reviewers you guys really push me on with this im so glad the story has developed such a loyal following it makes me squee to be honest. It makes me sad that eventually this story will be over but not just yet, two stories may stem from this and I hope that my current readers will also fall in love with those…..well on with the chapter enjoy.

Linksonlygirl- Hehe thanks a bunch love hearing people say that

FudoTwin- In through nose out through mouth you'll be ok lol

Daydreaminfofyou- lol wow what a review but yeah im working on things and developing but you all seem to be enjoying so yay

Helpicantgotosleep- Yeah there is tenderness between them coming but it is still a mystery lol well for you guys anyway

Shoshanatherose- welcome new reviewer and thank you in the beginning it said that it was taken I believe

NowNao-good to see your still with me and glad you are enjoying

Animelover5000- welcome and thank you so glad you are enjoying

He could hear voices, they sounded so distant, like they were far away but beside him at the same time. Then the pain hit him, the broken ribs, his convulsing stomach, he whimpered and tried desperately to remain unconscious.

"He's breathing!", was that Artemis?

"We need to return to the Mountain, Connor radio the League", Kaldur? He was losing grip again but this time he didn't want to fall, he didn't care if it was another hallucination he needed to hear them.

"Just hold on Rob we got you now", that voice was the one that made him relax instantly, it was Kid Flash, his best friend.

"K…..F", the team all turned at the sound of Robin's weak voice.

"That's right man its me, I'm here man", he choked up as tears filled his voice, he never thought they would find him, he lost hope.

"M'gann how long?', Kaldur asked as he looked back at her.

"A few more moments, she is giving it all she has", she responded.

"Super Boy to Mount Justice, we are inbound with need of medical on stand by".

"I read you Super Boy, what's the emergency?", Black Canary appeared on the screen.

"It is Robin we have found him", Kaldur intervened, watching as Black Canary suddenly looked shocked.

"Roger that, E.T.A.?"

"Five minutes have the bay doors open!", Wally shouted as he looked down at Robin who was currently laying across his and Artemis's laps, he was shaking violently from his cold wet uniform. As much as Wally wanted to wrap him in a solar blanket he knew that this was the best thing, Robin's low body temperature was helping to keep his bleeding wounds from causing him to bleed out. Artemis was shaking slightly as she took in the boys state, it was horrifying and heart breaking.

"Bring him home team", was all Canary said before the screen vanished and they could all just make out Happy Harbor and Mount Justice.

"Recognized Batman, zero-two", Kaldur and Superman looked to the teleporters as Batman appeared. Bidding good bye to Superman, Kaldu left the main room without pause to rejoin the team.

"Is it true?", was all he said to Clark.

"It is", Superman nodded, and watched as Batman brought his hand up to brush it over his masked face, his body seeming to relax instantly.

"How is he?"

"Stable now, Man Hunter is over seeing him now in the medical lab", Batman lifted his head and then looked around.

"He is here at the mountain?", before Superman could respond Batman was already heading down the side hall. The man of steel finally caught up with him outside of the lab doors, pulling Batman to a stop.

"Bruce no you don't want to go in there", the use of his real name did not deter Batman as he pushed past him and through the swinging doors.

Martian Man Hunter looked up from the chart he held in his hand to the others as they entered the room. Superman gave him an apologetic look but Man Hunter shook his head as he set down the folders and walked to the end of Robin's bed.

Batman slowed his pace till he came to a stop beside the bed, lifting his hands he pulled back his mask taking in the sight of what was before him. Robin laid motionless, what was exposed of his body was covered in white bandages, multiple I.V.s were attached to him and a breathing tube was fed down his throat. The paleness of his skin almost blended perfectly with the sheets that lay over him.

"What have you found?", he looked over to J'onn, who nodded and picked up a chart.

"Three broken ribs and a collapsed lung, we had to do a blood transfusion do to loss. There were multiple infected stab wounds and bruises, fractures were found on both his right arm and left temple. He is currently in a chemical coma to keep him stable and to let the remaining toxins in his system to filter out.", Batman closed his eyes and shook his head as he sunk to his knees. Man Hunter looked to Superman and handed over the charts before leaving the room quietly.

"Bruce, he is home", Clark wasn't sure what to do for his friend. The usually cold and emotionless elite seemed to be crumbling at the moment.

"I know, but look at him. Look what that sick bastard did to him", it was in that moment that Batman decided what he was going to do. Standing slowly he pulled back on his mask and turned to look at Superman.

"Don't be hasty, the boy will need you when he wakes, a familiar fa-", it was then Clark noticed that Batman was no longer looking at him. Turning he caught sight of Wally West, the protégé of Flash standing in the door way.

"I came to check on him", he said softly.

"Wally I need you to do something for me", Batman approached the teen slowly and Wally looked to Superman in question.

"Anything".

"Stay with him, be here when he wakes", the boy nodded slowly his puffy red eyes noting that he had already been in to talk to Black Canary for a counseling session. Each of the team would go through the process, it was mandatory to make sure all was well mentally with each of the teens.

"Yes sir", he nodded and watched as Superman followed the dark knight out of the lab. Turning to look at his best friend he grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the bed side and sat down slowly. "You scared all of us man, we thought you were gone for good. I thought you were gone for good", he slowly laid his hand on top of Robin's hand, the icy and clamminess making him wince but he would not leave. Batman asked him to be here when Robin woke up and he was going to do just that.

"Bruce wait", Clark followed the angry male down the hall toward the Zeta Beam Tubes.

"No, I have allowed his antics long enough but he has tried my patience with this. The moment he took Robin he signed his death warrant, I am going to kill him….slowly". Superman pulled him to a stop and turned Batman too face him.

"Listen to your self Bruce!", Clark managed to jar the man and he took a deep breath. "He will not go unpunished for this I promise you, but killing him will not undue what was done", his words seemed to calm the bat as the tenseness left him.

"I need to clear my head, keep me informed on his condition, I will be back", this time Superman let him go, well aware that he was back to his calm and collected self. Turning back to the hall way he looked up to see Connor walking down the hall with M'gann tucked beneath his arm as she cried silently. As they grew closer he cleared his throat and Connor looked up as he stopped, but his hold on M'gann did not drop.

"H-how are you two?', the question came out awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Better now that he is back", Connor answered as M'gann wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Connor can I…..speak to you for a moment?", the question seemed to shock the teen but he nodded slowly before looking down at M'gann.

"It's fine, I need to find my Uncle J'onn, ill see you later Connor, Superman", she paused as Connor kissed her cheek and then flew away. Connor turned back to Superman and shrugged with a lop sided smirk.

"So you wanted to talk?".

The pain in his body was unbearable as Robin tried to stay conscious, Joker set down his blade and looked at his blood soaked gloves. The session had started what seemed like days ago but Robin was sure it was probably only a few hours.

"Alright time for your medicine", he closed his mouth tight as he watched Joker with seething eyes. "Tsk…tsk, I learned my lesson the last time, so may I present plan B", he lifted a needle and vial. Robin started struggling trying hard to ignore the horrible pain in his wrists and ankles.

That vial was filled with one of the Joker's many concoctions he created and tested on Robin, and from experience Robin preferred the knives and electrical shocks. The cutting into his skin made him stop fighting as Joker finished filling the needle chamber, approaching him his smile broadened to that creepy distorted smile of his.

"This will only hurt a lot".

Robin's pulse jumped off the charts for another time and Wally watched as Black Canary pumped a sedative into his I.V., she looked down at the boy with sad eyes and brushed wet hair off his sweat covered forehead.

"The first twenty-four hours are critical Wally stay with him", the speedster nodded slowly as he watched her leave the room. When the doors were closed he looked back at Robin, the younger teen was now still and his pulse had evened out. Twenty-four hours, it sounded so simple when she said it like that.


	10. TeamHealing

Alright sorry for the wait on chapter 10 but holy reviews it was awesome to get so many and now on with my thank yous….*takes deep breath*

Ggcharms- keep updating for the children…I laughed so frikin hard at that

Linksonlygirl- I am so sorry devoted fan, here is the next chapter hehe

NowNao- sorry bout the grammar I have y moments and I noticed that chapter was a bit spacey sorry hope you enjoy the next one

Arl15- Thank you very much, so many questions but they shall all be answered read on my friend and you shall see

loving lollipop- here is your update sorry it was as soon as I would have liked

Daydreamingofyou- oh no worries joker has it coming and the trauma is yet to come, I don't want to do it but no one walks away from something like that okay right?

Speedylove- FAVORITE REVIEW you made me laugh so hard when I read your review, here is the next chapter…wait for it….wait for it….NOW

FudoTwin- so glad you are enjoying your self lol

*gasps for air* okay that's all of 'em…..wait hold the post there is a last minute review…..Chibi-Roy-chan- welcome new reviewer and thanks much glad you are enjoying!

Kaldur sat quietly in his seat as Black Canary sat down across from him, getting comfortable she waited for him to start. In their previous meetings Kaldur spoke freely of matters but when it came to what happened to Robin he seemed struck.

"When we came on as the apprentices of the League, we knew the dangers, the need to keep separate from others. But as a team we have become close, we have found comfort in each other in time of need. I just hope when Robin returns to us in full health, he is welcomed as he was before….", he fell silent and Black Canary possessed his words.

"Your afraid the others will see him as weak because of his being taken by a villain?", Kaldur nodded slowly. "How will you see him Kaldur?".

"I will see him as he was", he looked up and she smiled at him.

Black Canary watched as Connor shifted in his seat and rubbed the back of his neck. The clone was always hard when it came to their sessions, but recently he had opened up to her about his thoughts and emotions.

"I talked to him", he spoke quickly.

"You spoke to who?", she asked.

"Superman, we talked", he looked up at her.

"That's great Connor', she was happy for him, all he ever wanted was to be seen by his should be mentor. "Do you wish to share?".

"For now I don't, but I will", she nodded and watched as he smiled.

"Last time we talked you had mentioned Wally, is he what you are thinking about now?", Artemis looked at Canary and raised one eyebrow.

"I don't see why we need these sessions", she crossed her arms over her chest and sank back into the chair.

"Artemis Im here to help you".

"Im worried about my team ok is that what you want to hear?', Black Canary sighed, Artemis was always the crap shoot it was either she talked or she just sat and stared.

…...

As M'gann left the counciling room Black Canary rubbed her face in exhaustion, the teens were all stressed from the recent events but they would all recover. The only team member she had yet to speak with was Wally, and she had a feeling that that session would be the most heartbreaking. The speedster had taken the loss of Robin the hardest, they had been friends for a long time.

The two in her mind were like twins, Robin moved and Wally knew how to respond without a word passing between the two. Walking down the hall she came to a stop outside the Medical lab doors and glanced in. Wally was hunched over his head resting against his hand as he slept. Entering quietly she grabbed a blanket from one of the cabinets and laid it over the sleeping teen.

"Rob?….Give back my candy bar…", she had to stop a chuckle as Wally shifted and mumbled in his sleep. Backing away she paused when she pumped into someone. Turning her head she saw Batman. He turned and left the room and Black Canary followed being careful not to disturb the sleeping teen.

"How is Robin", his monotone voice made her shake her head, he was always so well put together when she knew inside he was shaken.

"Physically he is healing well, the toxins are leaving his system and the blood transfusions have helped greatly", he nodded.

"How long has Wally been there with him?".

"He hasn't left his side since you left", she watched as Batman nodded and walked back into the lab. Watching through the window she saw the dark knight set up a cot beside Robin's bed and then tuck Wally into it. She couldn't help but smile as she watched them.

"He may be Batman but he is still a father", she turned to see Superman as he approached slowly.

"Its good to see there is something that keeps him human", wiping her eyes she smiled at the man of steel. "You spoke to Connor?".

"Y-yes I did", he stammered as he thought back to speaking with the boy.

"What changed your mind?", she watched Clark look into the lab as Batman sat in the now empty seat and brushed Robin's hair back.

"A father who for what im sure felt like a life time lost his son".

…...

Artemis struck out and watched as Super Boy dodged and flipped backwards to get some distance on her. Breathing heavily she attacked again but pulled up short as Kaldur rolled between them.

"Nice hit M'gann", Super Boy chuckled but was quickly silenced as Artemis delivered a kick to his chest causing him to fall on his backside.

"Focus Connor, focus", Artemis tried to sound like Red Tornado as she offered him a hand up.

"That's girls three boys one, you guys are losing", M'gann pointed out as she helped Kaldur to his feet.

"Recognized Red Arrow B06", the zeta tubes glowed a soft blue as a figure stepped through. The others all turned to see Red enter the room, his bow and quiver long gone as he was dressed in civilian attire.

"Hello Red Arrow", M'gann greeted him and he nodded his eyes hidden behind black shades.

"Found the warehouse Robin was held in.", he cut straight to business and Kaldur came to stand before him, interested in the information.

"How did you find it?".

"Joker had help taking him, I back tracked from there", Artemis narrowed her eyes, Red was lying, but why?

"Who helped him?", Connor asked as he two came to stand with Kaldur.

"Poison Ivy".

"I see and your source is good?", Red nodded as he pulled out a small computer input device.

"This holds the location and pictures I took to document the sight should it be tampered with. When I got there it looked like someone used an underground exit to escape from the inside. Wouldn't have found it if the hatch wasn't left open.", Kaldur took the device and nodded.

"Thank you Red Arrow", the team whispered a thank you but Artemis remained quite.

"We should show the League don't you think Kaldur?", M'gann looked from him to the device questioningly and he nodded.

"Yes Red Arrow you are welcome to stay-"

"No I really have to be going, the joker is still lose out there, and as much respect as I have for Batman, I think it would be better if someone else caught the freak", Kaldur shook his hand and turned to follow Connor and M'gann. Roy turned for the zeta tubes only to pull up short at the sight of Artemis standing in his way.

"You failed to mention who your source was", she placed her hands on her hips.

"Didn't know I had to", he growled back as he watched Artemis.

"Whatever…a while back you warned me not to hurt them…now I'm returning the favor. If you hurt my friends or my family, ill shoot you with your own bow and arrow", she moved past him to follow the others not caring if he had anything else to say. Roy turned his head to watch her leave his eyes narrowed as he lifted his hand to his neck, rubbing free the cover he used to mask the claw marks he sighed in frustration. Did Artemis know? Would she tell the others if she did?

Brushing off the thoughts he went to the zeta beam teleportation tubes and stepped inside. "Recognized Red Arrow B06".


	11. ReveallingPain

GGCharms- lol very energetic I see but yes many questions that will be answered. I hate it when other people hate characters I like too it sucks!

Sunydayz- oh joker isn't going to get away this time, trust me

SukiMiko- Welcome new reviewer and im sorry fanfic seems to be messing with my posts don't know why, glad you are enjoying hope to hear from you again

ARL15-Hi again, there will be more batdad, and I think Roy has other things to worry about hehe

()- don't know your name but welcome and thank you, keep reviewing ill keep writing lol

Racerabbit- I know right had to let him retain some dignity yah know

Linksonlygirl- Lol tanks for stayin with me glad you love

SpeedyLove- so glad I made your day cuz you made mine, okay I have covered the twelfth day let me know about the other eleven lol

Daydreamingofyou- Loved your review and I agree Robin has miles to go, Roy may get burned, Wally ish awesome, Canary is bein mama, and I have surprises in store with Clark and Connor

Lovinglollipop- Good to hear from you and here is a present!

Wow reviews out the you know where lol, there is sooo much in store for you guys, the healing will be long, relationships will change, father/son moments ahead, and plenty of emotions, stick with me and don't forget to review love to hear what you guys think.

He was safe, the team had found him. Robin opened his eyes slowly but what he saw caused shock to over come him. The tray of bloodied surgical instruments and blood stained rags sent his mind into a wild panic. He hadn't gotten away he was still stuck in Joker's hell.

A muffled scream tore Wally from sleep as he jerked upright on his cot, looking around he dismissed his curiosity on how he had ended up on the said cot and went to Robin's side. Placing his hand on Robin's clammy forehead he looked at the monitors to see is the pain medication had worn off and Robin was in pain.

Robin's mind stirred at a sudden presence, he watched as the images of the basement melt away, leaving him in an unfamiliar place. He could hear Wally talking to him but he could not see him. Looking down at him self he noticed the bruises and cuts were gone, he could breath without pain and his stomach didn't hurt. 'Great im dead', he thought before smacking his forehead with his hand.

Wally watched as Robin seemed to jerk suddenly and then relax, curiously he poked Robin's cheek but when there was no response he sat back down in the chair he had taken up the last time he was awake.

"Come on Rob, you can pull through this, hey remember that mission….", Wally talked to Robin out of habit and comfort to him self, he knew Robin probably couldn't hear him but he didn't give up.

…...

Martian Man Hunter slowly pushed the med lab doors open and peeked inside to see Wally asleep in a chair beside the young teen. Walking into the room he was careful with the tray in his hands. His niece was busy in the kitchen and had begged him to bring the tray to Wally.

'Its been a few days since we brought Robin home but Wally has barely left his side. And for a guy with his kind of metabolism it cant be good that he isn't eating properly.', Man Hunter recalled her words as he set down the tray. Touching the speedster's shoulder he watched as the boy came to, the dark circles under his eyes more pronounced then the day before.

"M'gann wished for me to bring this to you", he motioned towards the food but Wally nodded absent mindedly.

"Ill eat late-"

"It would be better that you eat of your own free will rather then my forcing you too", Wally's eyes grew big as he looked up at J'onn.

"Or I can eat now", he sat up and grabbed a sandwich half from the plate. The martian nodded and went to work on checking over the patient. Placing his hand on Robin's forehead he closed his eyes a moment and then removed his hand.

"His mind is confused, he does not know if he is still in the Joker's grasp or safe here at the mountain", he looked to Wally as the speedster started in on another sandwich half only to pause.

"Its been a few days now cant we let him wake up, so he knows the truth. Keeping him drugged and out of it seems to cruel", he set down the partially eaten sandwich and leaned forward.

"He is safe Wal-"

"Hardly", Wally stood up and threw his hands in the air. "He is trapped in his own mind, reliving everything. And worse off he is safe, we have him!", Wally turned around and kicked his chair in anger watching as it struck some equipment.

"Wally", he looked over to see Kaldur entering the room and he tried to calm his over rash response. "Black Canary is waiting for you in session", Wally shook his head as he looked back at Robin.

"No, I told Batman I wouldn't leave him alone".

"You wont Wally im here now", the sound of Batman's voice drew his attention and he nodded slowly.

"Fine but please Bats…let him wake up…..", the dark knight walked to his side and nodded slowly.

"That was my plan, now go", Wally left the room slowly and Kaldur turned to Batman.

"You saw the pictures?"

"I did, Robin doesn't need to be stuck in the hell I saw", Batman turned to the machines and started shutting them down. The fluids used to keep Robin asleep began to drain from his system and his pulse began to rise.

"We will leave you now", Martian Man Hunter ushered Kaldur out as Batman waited and then removed his mask watching as signs of life started to return.

…...

Black Canary watched Wally as he sat quietly in the green chair before her, he looked up every few moments as if to talk but then fell silent. She wasn't sure if he wanted to scream or cry, the usually bright and life full teen seemed beaten down and exhausted.

"You look tired", she started in hoping to lure the boy into speaking.

"No im fine", she sighed at his response.

"Denial again?", he smirked briefly.

"Worked last time, will it fly this time?", she shook her head and this time he sighed.

"Its better to talk", he nodded and took a deep breath.

"When I first found out I was capable of super speed I couldn't contain my self, I had done it, became a super hero. But then I realized it may have been a mistake. My parents asked Uncle Barry to help me, but if you read between the lines, they wanted him to fix me. They thought there was something wrong with me…', he turned side ways in the chair and continued, 'I started spending more time with Uncle Barry and then I realized it was because my parents didn't want to deal with me….".

"Im sure they didn't understand, as parents they were lost", he turned narrowed eyes on her and Canary fell silent.

"They didn't want a freak….then Barry took me in, I never really fit in in school and then Flash introduced me to Batman, that was a cool day. And then I met Rob, we became close right away, best buds, I wasn't alone.".

"And when Robin was taken you felt like a piece of you was taken as well?", she shifted as the teen played with his fingers.

"We're like brothers….when Rob was gone, I felt like I had no body".

"You have the rest of the team?", she noted how he nodded slowly.

"I feel like im a pain to others, just a nuisance. They don't understand how to deal with over energetic Wally", she nodded.

"I see, Wally you are not a freak, none of you are. And maybe it is time you open up a little bit to the others, and I think you should start with Artemis.".


	12. WakingSleep

ARL15- thank you for your review and I swear you are a mind reader, I am working this fic a few chapters in advance and when I got your review it made me laugh, hope you enjoy

Daydreamingofyou- I see what you are saying and I see a bond between wal/art and it gives him another person while Rob is recovering, thank you for your review as usual

Chibi-Roy-Chan- I can understand that I have been there as well, and as usual your review is a brilliant add to my day

Links only girl- Yes he is waking up, thought it was about that time

GGCharms- Thank you so much, if last chapter made you cheery this one will make you bawl

FudoTwin- o.0...hehe just a face? Im confuzzled…..

SpeedyLove- Favorite review again yay yay yay, I am the same way and you made me very happy with your review I look forward to the tenth day lol

loving lollipop- So glad you are enjoying here is more

Not as many reviews as I was hoping for but I will take it lol…..okay im not gunna lie the chapter ahead is a toughy and made me very emotional when I was writing it, so I do really hope to hear everyones voice on this chapter. And keep the suggestions and opinions coming love to hear!

ENJOY!

Bruce watched as the machines shut down one by one, reaching forward he slowly removed both the young boy's domino mask and the breathing tube from his throat and watched as he took a few shaken breaths. As his eyes started to open slowly all Bruce could do was sigh in relief, but that moment quickly ended as Robin pulled at his restraints and looked around wildly.

"Ro-Dick calm down, your safe!", moving quickly to remove the restraints he watched as the young teen seemed to process his surroundings. As his arms came free he settled down and took in a few deep gulps of air. When he finally looked up at Bruce his eyes seemed panicked and relieved at the same time.

"Im dreaming again", the detached sound in his voice almost made Bruce take a step back as he looked at him.

"No…your not", he choked up slightly as Dick shook his head, he was so convinced he was hallucinating and so used to it that it didn't bear down on him at all. "Dick look at me….the team found you, in the Gotham river….you got away", he watched the boy as his mind got to work on Bruce's words.

"Im….free…..", the look of shock, pain, and loss mixed with tears as Dick began to shake. Bruce did the only thing he could think of, he held his son as he broke apart before him. His tears and choked cries broke the dark knight's heart in half as he stayed there, yes Dick was home, but how much of him was still there.

…...

Wally swallowed slowly as he stared at the med lab doors and waited, he had came as quick as Martian Man Hunter mentally summoned him. As the door opened slowly he watched the martian come out into the hall and nod to him. Moving slow, well slow for him he entered the room and looked to the bed to see Dick sitting upright with the help of the bed. Batman stood beside him and Wally realized Dick was without his mask, he pointed as if shocked but the Bats shook his head.

"It's alright no one else will come in while you two talk".

"Wait you knew that I knew? But how did you know that I knew if you weren't supposed to know that I knew?", Batman actually smirked and shook his head.

"Im Batman remember I know everything", he left the bed side and walked for the swinging doors.

"Wait…..please don't…..", Dick's voice made Wally wince, it was so weak and graveled from lack of use.

"Im not leaving, just giving you two some time", he spoke over his shoulder and Dick's body seemed to relax slightly.

When Batman was gone Wally took up his seat in the chair beside the bed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was relieved and happy to see Dick awake, thought he would have tons to ask him. But now that he was actually looking back at him, Wally was silent.

"You look horrible", he looked up at Dick in shock.

"Well your no spring chicken", he retorted back and the young teen seemed to drift for a minute.

"Why does it have to be a spring chicken?", Wally couldn't help but chuckle lightly before he sobered.

"How do you feel?", Dick looked down at him self and then back at the speedster.

"Honestly…..scared. I feel like im gunna wake up in that cell again…or worse..", he looked at his hands and the bandages that covered them.

"Rob you don't have to talk about it-"

"Im fine K.F.', Wally smirked at his nickname, 'just need to get back on my feet". With that Dick swung his legs off the bed and actually attempted to get off the bed. Wally was around the bed in a heart beat catching the younger boy as he fell forward.

"The hell you do, look at you man.", helping him back onto the bed he heard Dick gasp and curse under his breath. "Do you hurt? I can get you some pain meds?".

"No…no needles….no medications", he shook his head violently and Wally nodded as he brought the covers back over Dick. He hated seeing him this way, so weak looking and mentally scattered.

"Ok no meds…", Wally watched as Dick touched the bandages on his chest as if remembering each one. When he pressed in to his side he yelped in pain but quickly regained him self.

"I failed him", he growled.

"Failed who Rob…what are you talking about?". He blinked a few times not sure what the boy was taking about.

"Never let your emotions rule your actions. Act a step ahead of those around you. Don't leave your back open!", his voice rose with each word as he grinded his fists into his forehead. "I failed my self, I failed the team, and I failed HIM", his body shook as he lowered his hands to grasp the bed sheets tightly.

"Rob man no you didn't-"

"I did…..The Joker won.-".

"NO! He didn't win. You survived Rob, you got away!", Wally watched as Dick just stared at him as if he were a total stranger. Reaching forward Wally ruffled the younger teens hair in a playful manner and smiled. "He lost because you survived", Dick looked up at him with sad eyes and nodded slowly. Wally sat quietly with him for a moment but movement by the med lab door made him act on instinct as he blocked Dick. Wally handed him his domino mask as Batman and Black Canary entered.

"Robin should get some rest", Batman spoke calmly.

"Am kinda tired but can I stay in my room?", Dick spoke up and Wally turned to look at him.

"At the manor?".

"Yes I wan- no I need to go home", Black Canary placed a hand on Wally's shoulder and watched as Batman stepped forward. Wally wanted to protest but he knew Dick needed some time and the best place for him was a place he felt safe.

"Ill have J'onn prep you for the trip", Dick nodded and then looked to Wally.

"Let the team know Im okay, I just n-".

"Need time, I got you Rob", he smirked up at the older boy, 'As long as I can visit". Robin looked to the Bat who nodded.

"Of course you can", Wally headed for the door at that, but when he reached out into the hall he drew to a stop as Batman followed him.

"Is he alright to move Bats?", he watched the frown at his nickname for the dark knight.

"Physically yes, its his mental state I worry about more", he rubbed his temple and Wally stood silent, agreeing with Batman.


	13. SpitFiresandScare

Penny- I know it was a saying I just had to put in and welcome by the way and thanx for the review, hope to hear from you again

Lovinglollipop- Yuppers he had to come around soon, and thanks very much

ARL15- Aw I sure he would love your hug lol but it is gunna be a long road for him

Linksonlygirl- I now pronounce you married lol thanks for your review glad you are in love with it

Speedylove- omg I was rolling on the ground laughing from your review *Watches Roy spit out more confetti* Aw itll be alright Roy your having a shining moment soon *He nods with a smirk* Cant wait for the fourth day

FlyingJay- It is magical I swear lol thanks for your review lol hope this chapter finds you well

Daydreamingofyou- Yeah he will be seeing the team as well but there needs to be weakness bcuz no one walks away okay…

Helpicantgotosleep- Im glad I can take you fro reality for a lil while lol enjoy more escape ll and thanks for your review from 700 miles away lol

FudoTwin- oh the faces lol glad your loving it *.* ^.^ o.0 $.$ .

Alrighty so here is the next chapter, there is much to be done and I hope you all enjoy and review to let me know what you think. The many reviews have made me very happy and have really upped my gears to write this….so enjoy….

Wally stretched as he walked down the empty halls of Mount Justice, Batman had taken Robin home a few moments ago. It was now some where around one in the morning and he was in need of a bed. Coming to his door he typed in his code and the door slid open, entering his room he ignored his light and started removing his shirt. When the door was closed he rubbed his now bare stomach and walked to his bed.

As he sat down he kicked off his shoes and rolled under the blankets, his body freezing as he came in to contact with a soft form. Reaching out he tapped his bed side lamp and winced as the room lit up. Looking beside him he watched as Artemis slowly opened her eyes with a soft curse.

"Artie?", he used his nickname for her as he looked down at her. When her eyes adjusted she looked up at him and rolled her eyes before sitting up.

"You weren't supposed to come back to the mountain", she grumbled as she stretched but made no move to get off his bed.

"Yeah well I didn't have the energy to get to Star so I came back here to crash, wait I thought you went home?", she lifted her knees and hugged them to her chest.

"I didn't feel like dealing with my mom, so I came back", she didn't look at him and Wally narrowed his eyes.

"Then crash in your and M'gann's room", she turned un-enthusiastic eyes on him and shook her head.

"She talks in her sleep like you wont believe, the couches aren't comfortable, and Robin's room creeps me out. Last logical choice, here.", he processed her words and couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Ok but problem with your logic….Im here now", she stretched up and Wally couldn't help but watch as her tang-top rose up her body a few inches. As she settled she laid back against the pillows and he turned to look down at her.

"Stay on your side of the bed and I wont shoot you", she shrugged and Wally almost let his mouth drop open. What had she just said?

"You cant be serious?".

"Dead, good night Wally", she turned away from him and snuggled down into the blankets. Wally shook off his shock and laid back against his pillow, he had planned to kick off his jeans but now decided he definitely liked them on. Reaching over he tapped off the light and tried desperately to imagine himself alone in his bed so he could fall asleep.

"Night Artie", he whispered but he could already hear her soft breathing, she had fallen back asleep.

…...

Dick entered the parlor of the manor slowly, his body numbed with pain meds so he was able to get around a little better. He was now in a pair of black baggy sweat pants and a white beater, his favorite lounge clothes. The manor felt so comforting as he walked through each room, it was familiar to his senses. When he was back at the base of the stairs he heard someone coming down and he looked up, it was Alfred.

"Can I get you anything Master Dick?".

"No thank you Al Im fine", he started up the stairs and watched as Alfred vanished down the stairs as he headed for the kitchen. Half way up the steps Dick paused and held his side, the meds were wearing off. Taking deep breaths he leaned heavily against the banister, gripping it like a life line. His body was so unresponsive and weak, it angered him and made him frustrated. The sudden feeling of a hand on his shoulder sent him into a panic as he spun around and threw a punch before falling back on the steps.

"Get away!", he screamed as he scrambled up a few steps, but the sight of Bruce's worried face made him stop. He was shaking violently and he couldn't stop it, his mind and body responded how it had to, to survive.

"Easy bud it's me", he nodded to show Bruce he understood.

"Im sorry", he whispered as he slowly stood.

"Its fi-hey listen I had Alfred set something up for us in the viewing room, come on", he continued up the stairs and Dick followed. When they reached the viewing room Bruce pushed open the door and Dick went inside. The huge flat screen was currently hooked up to Dick's gamer and two controllers sat on the arms of the recliners. He looked at Bruce and walked over to the chairs to see a table set up between them with sodas, candy, pizza, and various games on it.

"What's this?".

"Father son time", Dick looked at him with slight shock but a smirk crossed his face as he looked back at the screen. Walking to one of the recliners he sat down carefully and watched as Bruce sat down and grabbed a controller eyeing it carefully.

"You are so going down", Dick laughed lightly.

"Just tell me how to work this thing?"

"I shall teach you well student", they both laughed lightly as they settled in to play.

…...

Bruce laid a sleeping Dick into his bed carefully and tucked him in, they had played for hours and Bruce wasn't going to lie, he was beat. The energy it took to play a first person shooter game astounded him. As he left Dick's room he turned back briefly to look upon his son, it was a relief and a heavy weight to have him back.

The road to his recovery would take a while and the team would be without their Robin. But Bruce was going to do everything in his power to make the boy safe and whole again. And to start he was going to ring Joker's neck till he no longer drew air.

Walking down the hall he stopped at the sound of a scream, his adrenaline was moving him before his brain had reason to act. Shouldering open the door he skidded to a stop at the sight of Dick's room covered in blood and the boys mutilated body in his bed. The sound of the Joker's insane laughter filled the room and Bruce screamed.

Jerking awake Bruce looked around wildly before assessing he was moments ago in a dream fuelled by hours of violent video games, sugar, and current events. Looking over to the chair beside him he found Dick curled up in a blanket and sleeping soundly. Taking a deep breath Bruce reclined in his chair and rubbed his face. Apparently Dick was not the only one who was having a hard time.


	14. ToSoon

Daydreamingofyou- the Art/Wall was a moment I wanted to throw in there while Wally wants to be there for Rob some one needs to be there for him

SpeedyLove- LOL again I say your review just makes me sooo happy love reading the so much lol thanks speedy love

loving lollipop- hehe yesh I loved writing that part, bats is a good daddy behind the scenes

FudoTwin- Im so glad you enjoyed! I thought the chapter seemed well rounded thanx

Cirruznightelf- Welcoe new reviewer! I laughed very hard did you really yell that lol awesomeness, glad you are joining the crew hope to hear from you again

Bookcrazygurl- Welcome! Thank you for the review and message it made me giggle lol Zatana is going to be making more appearances so enjoy

ARL15- im glad you liked it I like Art/Wall and I wanted someone he could fall back on that will also be beneficial to Artemis as well, if that makes sense

GGCharms- I totally get you, I hate it when I read something funny lmao out loud and then realize im by my self hehe 0.o

Linksonlygirl- Yay so glad you are happy and enjoy the married life hehe

WOW! So many new reviewers sooo happy everyone is enjoying! There is a lot to come but as I said I am writing ahead so I don't run out of posting stuff hehe don't want to leave you guys hanging, that is why there is a few days between posts so please stay with me and keep letting me know what you all think!

ENJOY!

The sound of an alarm brought Wally awake slowly but moving with his speed he tapped the snooze button and clicked the alarm off in mere seconds and curled back into the warmth of the bed. As he buried his nose against something warm he could have sworn he heard a sigh. Opening one eye slowly he took in the sight of an ear and blond hair, he pulled back only slightly to notice Artemis was beside him. Remembering the night time conversation they had he quickly noticed how he was curled around her. Their legs intertwined and his arm around her mid section holding her against him. But the most peculiar was how her head was against his bicep and the hand at the end of said arm was holding her hand, their fingers laced together.

Trying to move would only make her wake up but if he didn't and she woke up with them laying like this he was so very dead. Loosening his hold from her mid section he prepared to act like he rolled off the bed on accident that way if she woke up she would think it was because of his sudden fall. Well that was what he was hoping for, as he prepared for his move he heard Artemis talk.

"Red…..Arrow…", Wally's eyes bugged out, had he heard her correctly and as Robin would say, 'fast on his feet not with his mouth' he spoke.

"Red Arrow?", Artemis opened her eyes in an instant and sat up.

"Are you cuddling me?", her voice scratched slightly from her just waking.

"Depends were you just dreaming of Red?", it was her turn to look like a deer in the head lights.

"No..eww….I was dreaming about my sister….", he watched her in confusion.

"So Red Arrow is your sister, see I can be slow on the upkeep-".

"You said it", she interrupted.

"But last time I checked Red Arrow is a guy", she rubbed her temple in frustration.

"Its none of your business Wal-", the sound of knocking had them both freezing.

"Wally West!", a sing song voice came through the door.

"Flash?", he then turned to Artemis with a look of panic. "You gotta hide", she got off the bed quickly and snagged her uniform and weapons and headed for the closet. The door slid closed the second Flash came striding into the room.

"Time to get up kid", he placed his fists on his hips and smiled.

"Dude! Don't just come in here, what if I wasn't decent?", his mentor watched him for a moment.

"You ok Wall? You look a little frazzled", he then plopped down in a gaming chair and spun in a circle.

"Im fine, you try looking bright eyed and bushy tailed when someone just barges into your room at eight in the morning!", he turned to sit on the edge of his bed.

"I came to talk", the serious tone snapped Wally to attention, Flash was never serious.

"Nothing to talk about", he mumbled his eyes looking to the closet, remembering Artemis was still in the room.

"Wall-man I know you, now come on, talk to me", he rolled over to his protégé and leaned forward.

"I already talked to Black Canary, Robin is home, everything is going to be fine", he hated saying that, everything wasn't fine.

"Wally…..", he rested a hand on the teens shoulder.

"What can I do to help him?", Flash almost missed the question Wally was so quiet.

"Help him by being there when he needs you, when he wants to talk", Flash stood up slowly and rubbed the back of his head. "Im not the best at giving advice, you know that by now, but im here when you need me Wally", he looked up at his Uncle Barry.

"I know, hey did my parents call or anything?", he knew they probably didn't but still he stayed hopeful.

"Uh….".

"Yeah that's what I thought, no big", he stood up and stretched and smiled up at Flash. "Just the bachelors still", the older speedster's frown turned to a smile as he placed his hand on Wally's head.

"Just the bachelors", he ruffled his hair briefly and headed for the door. "Stay out of trouble kiddo, and you know where to reach me", he stopped at the door.

"Strip bar, gotcha", Wally laughed as Flash blanched.

"I was on a mission!".

"That's Flash saving one nude woman at a time!", he mocked a narrative voice and then laughed, Flash joining in.

"Whatever, ill see you at home kid".

"See yah", he watched as the door closed and then turned slowly when he heard the closet door open. He didn't know what to say to her as she looked at him with what he could have sworn were knowing eyes.

"So how does breakfast sound…I make a mean omelet?", she offered a brief smile and he felt him self smile in return.

"I burn bacon", he offered.

"I like it on the burnt side", she responded with a wide smile.

…...

Kaldur placed a pitcher of orange juice in the center of the dining room table before sitting down. Connor was already seated along with Zatana who had been invited to join them. Artemis was sitting down as plates filled with various foods entered the room followed by M'gann. In the kitchen Wally was finishing wiping his hands and started for the dining room to join the others, but paused when the television in the small living room caught his attention.

"A happy story in Gotham City today, as Bruce Wayne announces the return of his missing son….", the picture showed Bruce shaking hands with the police commissioner, reporters scattered around them.

"Glad I didn't have to be there..", a voice said softly behind him, making Wally jump.

"Ro-Rob you scared me man", he turned to his friend slowly. Robin was dressed in civilian clothes, a pair of black jeans and a lose fitting white long sleeves. He wore his sun glasses and from the look of his still slightly wet hair he had just come from the manor. His stiff movements told Wally he was in a lot of pain but pushed through it to be at the mountain. It hurt him to watch the usually sprightly and agile teen as he moved carefully wincing when a turn or step hurt him.

"Didn't mean to, why does the kitchen look like the terror twins came through it?", Wally looked around at the after math of the team's cooking.

"Mission make breakfast, come on", he grabbed a plate of toast and they headed into the dining room.

…...

The team looked up as Wally entered with Robin, setting down the toast Wally sat between Artemis and Kaldur. Looking up he noticed how Robin seemed to freeze, unsure of what to say or do.

"Well come sit down silly", Zatana spoke up as she patted the empty seat beside her. He walked to the chair and sat down beside her slowly.

"Hey", he said awkwardly and she smiled.

"Very chalant of you", she winked and the team all laughed. With the ice seemingly broken everyone went about chatting and eating. They discussed current events, villain activity, and even their mentors. When the food was gone they all decided to clean up and head to the training room.

…...

The kitchen seemed over full with all of the team trying to clean up, Artemis and Wally worked on dishes while M'gann and Kaldur cleaned the counters, do to lack of space Connor sat watching the television. Zatana and Robin were finishing clearing the table in the dining room. Though she wanted to talk to him she didn't know were to start.

Reaching across the table she picked up the bread and cutting board, as she brought it across the table the knife slid from the platter and landed on a plate. Shaking her head at the clumsiness she picked up the knife from the plate and grimaced as her hand and the utensil was covered in ketchup. Robin came back into the room and approached the table as she turned to look at him the knife still in her hand. In that moment she watched as his entire form stiffened as his attention was on the knife.

…...

Robin came to help Zatana finish the table but as he approached and she turned to face him, his mind froze. Instantly his attention went to the knife in her hand and images flooded his mind. Taking a step back he heard her call to him but the nightmarish images that had been imprinted on his memory clouded his eyes.

He felt the sharp impact with the wall when he tried to get a distance away, and panic set in. She came towards him but it was no longer Zatana he saw, it was that maniac. Using the burst of adrenaline that pushed him to get away he lunged forward and knocked the knife away. She bent to retrieve it from the ground and he tackled her, when their bodies settled he was above her the knife now in his possession. He could hear the menacing laughter and could see the Joker's face, lifting the knife he moved to end the nightmare.

"Rob no!".


	15. ReachingOut

ASDF-Welcome to the reviewers lol and sorry about the cliffy I love them

Shiary- Why thank you and welcome and thank you for your review

Lovinglollipop- Ok Ok here is more lol

Speedylove- LMAO they don't pay me enough I absolutely love it

Linksonlygirl- Yay! Dance away Dance away!

Shadowraith- Welcome new reviewer and thank you so glad you are enjoying but don't fret here is more

GGCharms- Murderer me? Huh sounds kinda good lol totally kidding hehe

Daydreamingofyou- Lol skewed that made me giggle but yesh there will be plenty bromance to come don't worry

Lin36- I was thinking that to but its to soon hehe that bomb is gunna be great

RobxZat- lol ok ok here you go glad you are back and reviewing

()- Aw ever lasting fan that made me happy glad you are enjoying!

ARL15- LMFAO that's funny right there hehe no but thanks for the review hehe

Okay ladies and gents? If there are gents here hehe but anyways I am sad to say there may be a lack of update for a few days bcuz I have to type some more and bcuz of holiday events, plus I am feeling under the weather and it is severely messing with my writing. Sorry for the sad news but stay with me! For all you Red Arrow fans there is a surprise at the end of this chapter had to put my fave couple in one more time before breaking them from the story. Look for their story after this one is complete! Also please review I love getting your guys opinions and words.

ENJOY!

Wally and the others heard Zatana's scream and raced for the dining room, the sight that met the speedster who arrived first shocked him. But he acted quickly and dove for his best friend.

"Rob No!", he screamed as he collided with the teen and knocked him off of Zatana. The shaken girl sat up and watched them tumble across the floor as Kaldur came to her side. The tumbling had caused both the teens to land in a heap, Wally hissing in pain as Robin curled in pain, his body screaming from the tussle. When he looked to the side he took in Wally's pained face, the older teen had landed on top of him. Trying to move Robin noticed how the knife had not left his hand, but had in the scuffle pierced Wally's side. Releasing the handle he turned his body and rolled so Wally was laying flat on his back.

"K.F.? What were you thinking?", he watched as Artemis and M'gann came to them. Wally chuckled as he pulled the knife from his skin slowly and then tossed it across the floor.

"You needed help Rob, and don't worry its just a flesh wound", Artemis grabbed a cloth napkin and covered the wound.

"He's right it isn't deep", Robin looked to Artemis and then turned to look at Zatana who was now standing beside Kaldur looking sorrowful.

"It was my fault, im sorry Robin", the faces of his team mates as they looked at him made him feel like an out cast. He had proven he wasn't ready to return to their normal life, his mind was still fragile and easily alarmed. Getting to his feet he backed up till he hit the wall and slowly sank to the floor, curling up.

"Team report to training, Artemis take Wally to the med lab, Zatana-", Kaldur looked to the magic girl but she shook her head.

"Let me talk to him…please?", she whispered softly and Kaldur reluctantly nodded.

When everyone was gone she turned to look at Robin her eyes shining with tears, he was always so full of life and mischief, but the teen that sat before her seemed hollow and scared, like a shell. Sitting down beside him she didn't move to touch him or speak she just waited.

"You shouldn't be so close….im unpredictable…", he didn't lift his head as he spoke but she heard him very clearly.

"It was an accident, you didn't hurt me im fine", she offered softly.

"If Wally hadn't of intervened you could have been killed, it was like I had no control", this time he did lift his head. Zatana had always been fond of Robin, since they had first met. And when she had heard he was taken her heart nearly stopped, she knew then that Robin meant more to her then the rest of the team.

"Your wounds are still fresh and will take time to heal, the physical wounds may heal quickly, but mentally. Well you have to take it day by day", she leaned over and kissed his cheek before standing and leaving him alone in the dining room.

Artemis dabbed a cotton ball with antiseptic and turned to Wally who had removed his now trashed shirt and paused. The lean muscles in his body caste light shadows and he leaned forward on the gurney, still holding the napkin to his wounded side. He looked troubled, his brows drawn together and his lips set in a deep frown.

"Alright lets see", she snapped him out of his dream world and he sat up straight, removing the clothe. The wound was not deep and he hadn't lost a lot of blood but she treated it correctly to keep any bacteria from infecting it.

"That stuff stings", he whimpered.

"Oh hush you big baby, it does not", she of course lied and as she pressed it to his skin he drew in a hissing breath between his clenched teeth.

"Liar", he gasped. Shaking her head Artemis threw out the dirtied cotton ball and fetched a bandage from a near by draw.

"So….you live with Flash?", the question seemed to hang in the air for a moment and she had actually thought he hadn't heard her.

"Yeah, easier that way.", he looked down at her as she placed the bandage on his skin and flattened it.

"There it should be healed in a few hours with your immune system", he laughed lightly and slipped off the gurney to stand before her. Artemis took half a step back, when had Wally gotten taller then her?

"Thanks beautiful", he winked and stretched a bit to check for soreness.

"Are you gunna go talk to him?", she asked softly.

"No, better to give him a little time first. He is probably beating him self up pretty bad right now".

Roy entered his apartment by shouldering the door open, he was exhausted, the day searching for Joker had turned up little to no leads. Walking down the hall way he touched the archer statue on the small table and watched as the wall before him sank in and drew back to reveal a hidden room. The bright white lights lit up work benches and weapon walls, ranging from bows, cross bows and a few assorted high powered guns. Hanging up his red bow and quiver he left the room and waited for the wall to seal again. Looking down at his uniform he decided it was do for the furnace, the many holes and tears in the material from the night deemed it no longer wearable.

As he passed the kitchen he stopped and looked in through the living room, his place was well put together, the private condo took up an entire floor of the apartment building in the upper east side. With the passing of his parents he had inherited a large sum of money, and a few estates as well. And although he had a maid that saw to the cleaning daily he had been very sure she would not leave a wet towel in the hall leading to his room. Hell he was a bit of a neat freak any ways so he was sure he wouldn't allow him self to leave it there.

Crossing the living room he walked up the lifted stairs and into the hall way, leaning down he picked up the towel and stood back up. It was then he noticed the sound of soft music playing in his bed room. Dropping the towel he pulled a blade from a holster in his boot and quietly walked the rest of the way to the door. Peering in through the crack he couldn't see well so he pushed the door open and drew to a stop.

There stretched across his king sized bed, dressed in one of his red satin shirts lay Cheshire. Her long black hair was still damp, but her features were relaxed which quickly hinted she was asleep. But Roy had learned a thing or two when dealing with the petite female, never assume anything.

A few meetings ago he had left her a key to his apartment, he had grown tired of meeting her in motels and abandoned buildings. But the open floor to ceiling sliding glass window quickly let him know that she had not used the front door. When he got to the side of the bed he put his hands on the mattress and leaned over her slightly.

"You should know not to disturb a sleeping cat by now Arrow", he smirked she was right, he had most certainly learned. She had grown fond of nicknaming him, she either called him 'Hero' or 'Arrow', it depended on her mood really. He ran his gaze over her, his mask still in place as he took in her porcelain skin and how the deep red almost made her body glow.

"I don't remember seeking you out Chesh", he spoke calmly as he stood and watched her roll onto her stomach, her feet coming up to kick back and forth in the air.

"It isn't just you that has an itch you know", he raised an eyebrow at her remark.

"So you want me", it wasn't really a question but the look in her eyes told him, she wanted him. Getting onto her hands and knees she crawled across the bed till she reached him, rising up on her knees she grabbed his collar and pulled his body against hers.

"Don't you eve-".

"Hey Roy you home?", they both froze as Roy heard his Uncle call out for him. Cheshire cursed softly and leapt off the bed, tip toeing to his bathroom she closed the door behind her. Moving quickly Roy removed his mask and stripped out of his uniform, pulling on a pair of sweatpants he grabbed a long sleeve and pulled it over his head as he headed for the living room. The risk of having Cheshire in his apartment while his Uncle was there making his muscles tighten with tension.

"Oliver? What brings you here? So late?", he stepped down the three steps that brought him into the art deco stylized sitting area. Oliver turned to face him and brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Just wanted to check in on you…its been a while", Roy felt his shoulders drop slightly at the sight of Oliver, he hadn't spoken to his Uncle like he used to. It had been a while since they last spoke to one another and for that Roy felt ashamed of him self. Despite the situation with the League and the team he shouldn't have let his personal life fall so far.

"It has….im sorry", he offered for Oliver to take a seat but the man seemed to look up and pause. Turning in the direction of his gaze Roy felt his heart skip a beat, there at the top of the steps stood Cheshire. She was now wrapped in a towel a towel, her hair also wrapped in a towel, but her face was covered in a skin cream mask.

"I do apologize I did not know you had company", Oliver looked at the girl and then Roy.

"Uh yes, Uncle this is…".

"Janie, Im Janie. Its so nice to meet some of Roy's family", she looked to Roy as he rubbed his face.

"Yes, I wasn't aware that he was seeing anyone, his **job** makes it hard for him to date", she nodded.

"I know he is away to often", she looked over and winked at Roy.

"Well I should be going then, give you some privacy. Roy keep in touch?", he looked at his Uncle and nodded.

"Yes definitely".

Once the door was closed and locked behind Oliver, Roy turned to face Cheshire watching as she rubbed the cream from her face with the towel that once held her hair. As she finished she looked at him with that seductive smile of hers and tossed the towel to the floor. He watched as she approached him slowly, the sway of her hips already making his body respond against his wish.

"What were you thinking Chesh?", she shrugged as she came to stand in front of him.

"Oh don't get your tights in a wad Hero", her hands traveled up his stomach and to his shoulders as she pushed him back against the door.

"Careful Chesh, im wound to tight", her eyes gleamed as she backed away and turned from him. Walking away she paused at the end of the split hall and looked over her shoulder, untwisting the knot in her towel it fell to the floor.

"Give me your worst **Roy**", she vanished around the corner and unable to stop him self he followed, seeking her out.


	16. ChildishBonds

Shiary- Lol welcome back and thank you kindly

Daydreamingofyou- Thank you and yes there is a lot of craziness going down, but there are some tears ahead sorry hehe

Speedylove: ON THE SIXTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS HIS BEAUTIFUL DISASTER GAVE TOMEEEEEEEEE SIX EPIC GINGER MOMENTS, FIVE F***G CLIFFHANGERS! FOUR SPITFIREMOMENTS THREE CARING BATMANS (wait... what?) TWO WALLIES IN THERAPY AND AROOOOOOOOOY RAAAAAANTIIIIIIING! ****oh speedy were do I begin, your reviews are refreshing and I had to share this with everyone! Cant wait to finish the song…

Lin36- In YJ he introduced as Roy's Uncle so I went with that but regularly yesh he is his adopted daddy

GGCharms- good to hear from you and thanks a bunch yeah there is a lot of oor Rob but trust that he will spread his wings again…just not right now

Irenerb()- lol there will be a branch story for the spitfire and speedster look for it at the finish of this story, ill post its name in final chapter!

ARL15- He is to good but at the same time maybe Cheshire needs alil good, and BatDad will be there for sure

LiquidPancake- Welcome to the crew and no big love to hear from you guys and sooo glad you are liking it! Happy holidays back!

BookCrazyGurl- Yeah it is a lot to take in but we shall see him weak before he is strong we are nearing the middleish to endish part of his journey, thanks for review

Lovinglollipop- Lol ok ok im updating patience patience

FudoTwin- (o.0) there I updated hehehehehehe

Alright hope everyone had a good holiday I am revamped in better health and ready to write a lot for you guys so here is my xmas gift to all of you enjoy and love all the reviews by the way!

ENJOY!

Wally looked up as the door to his room opened and Robin entered slowly, he removed his glasses as the door closed and sighed. Setting aside the comic book that was in his hands Wally sat up and watched the younger teen as he took a moment.

"Im sorry about what happened", his voice was low but Wally could hear him.

"Its no big man just a scratch", he got up off his bed and walked over to Dick. But he drew up short when he shook his head.

"Bruce was right it was to soon for me to come back", Wally shook his head now.

"What are you talking about Dick, you belong here, with the team?"

"Not right now he doesn't", they both turned to see that Batman had come in to the door way without them noticing, 'He needs time to recover".

"He can recover here", Wally challenged stepping between Batman and Dick who was returning his glasses to his face.

"Wally", he froze as his mentor came into the room behind Batman, a serious air about him. Batman stepped aside as Flash walked to Wally and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin come', he lifted his hand to motion for the protégé to do as he was told, 'I have Alfred preparing the beds".

"Wait beds?", Dick paused and looked up at his father.

""Flash?", Batman looked to the older speedster who was grinning.

"Pack a bag kiddo your gunna go stay with the Bats for a little while", the words seemed to shell shock Wally for a moment. He looked between the two adults and then at Robin.

"He is coming to stay at the manor?", Dick looked back at Wally just as caught off guard.

"I am going to be gone for a few days and will need someone there to be with Dick at the manor, if he doesn't mind?", he looked to the young teen who was now playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Of course not, ill be ready in ten", he went to work grabbing a bag as Batman ushered Robin out of the room, leaving Flash behind.

"I don't have to do the whole parenting speech do I?", Flash seemed to grumble, he hated acting serious but when he needed to he would.

"Best behavior, do your home work, don't touch anything that looks expensive and if you cant figure that out its smarter just not to touch, I got it man", he said as he shuffled through his dresser.

"Phew thanks kid, hey I gotta catch up with Bats, ill see you at the tubes", Wally waved him off as he stuffed jeans into his bag. Going to the closet he reached in and pulled out his uniform, he never went anywhere without it.

"Running away?", Wally looked up to see Artemis leaning against his door jamb.

"Nah, going to help a friend out for a while. Since ill be gone, your welcome to…uhh well you know…stay here", she smiled as her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Thanks", he picked up his bag and walked till he was beside her in the door way.

"Just don't drool on my pillows", he smirked as she rolled her eyes before looking directly at him.

"Take care of him, but remember to take care of your self", she pushed off of the jamb and started down the hall away from him and Wally found him self pausing to watch her walk away. Shaking him self back to his current mission he took off down the hall to meet up with the others.

Bruce watched the boys climb the grand staircase as they talked, he knew the decision to bring Wally to the manor was a good one. He had recently picked up a lead as to were the Joker was hiding, and he was not letting him slip away again.

"I see the young Master has a guest?", he turned when he heard Alfred and smiled.

"Yes, Wally will be staying while I am away", he started up the stairs but stopped for a moment.

"Sir?".

"Alfred? Am I a good father?", the butler's eyebrows raised in surprised but his face settled quickly as he walked up to join Bruce.

"Without a doubt Master Bruce, you are a good man and a great father", he patted him on the shoulder and offered a friendly smile, but the moment was short lived when there was a loud crash from upstairs.

"My bad!", they both sighed and Bruce actually chuckled as he looked at Alfred.

"I want a Christmas holiday on a private island after this", Alfred muttered as he started up the stairs. Bruce watched the butler with a smirk on his face before he headed for the cave. His mind now calmed and ready for the mission he had to undertake.

"Go long!", Wally took off down the hall as Dick used his potato gun to launch a nerf football down the long hall way. He watched as the red head dove and caught the ball, rolling across the carpet and stopping just in time to avoid taking out another vase.

"Master Dick there has to be something else the two of you could do, something less destructive perhaps?", Wally appeared beside them and Dick looked up from the recliner they dragged out into the hall for him to rest in.

"Well we got bored with the video games?", Dick looked at his friend while Alfred grasped at any idea to get the boys to settle.

"Food perhaps?".

"Hold the phone he said food, im game for food. My tanks running on e, if yah get me?", he patted his stomach and shrugged.

"Ok food it is, what's on the menu Alfred?", the butler smirked in accomplishment.

"What do the young Master's crave?", the both looked at each other and smirked before looking at Alfred who for a moment looked alarmed.

Wally let out a loud belch as he reclined back in his chair and tossed an empty pizza box on top of a small developing pile. Dick chuckled as he stuck a corn dog in his mouth so both of his hands were free on his controller. They had been at it for hours and the ever approaching need for sleep was making them both nod off.

"Man we gotta call it a night Im gunna crash", Dick looked over to the yawning speedster and nodded.

"Yeah guess dad isn't coming home tonight", he dropped his controller and looked at Wally who currently looked like someone stun gunned him.

"You call him dad?".

"Well duh, what should I call him? Uncle Fester?", both boys chuckled before Wally shook his head.

"Out of all the things to call Bats, never thought of dad", Dick shrugged as he stood to stretch. But his body curled up as he hissed in pain, Wally got to his feet and winced with his friend.

"You o-".

"Im fine", he growled as he brushed past Wally and headed out of the viewing room and into the hall. He wasn't fine, the pain was unbearable but he refused to medicate, he never wanted to feel so helpless again. Following him into the hall Wally went to the guest room across the hall from Dick's room and paused with his hand on the handle.

"You know where I'm at if you need me", he turned and saw Dick smile briefly.

"Yeah man, night".

"Night", they both separated and closed their doors to go to sleep.


	17. PainRemains

Speedylove- His pitiful screams* That was so frikin funny, awesome review as usual thanks very much

Asdf()- Thank you again for your review glad you are enjoying

LiquidPancake- Aw R.A. you poor thing hehe I glad you are joining the ranks im glad so many people are enjoying this

Irenerb()- Thank. You. Lol so glad you are enjoying

FudoTwin- Shortest review ever lmao XD

Daydreamingofyou- Things are gunna get sad, and frustrating hope you enjoy though

ARL15- Lol Agent A I like it, glad you were happy with the chapter hope you enjoy this one!

Shiary- Lol single word review, but I am feeling the aster from your review love thanx

Cirruzthenightelf- You are awesome my friend your review made me very happy, I love hearing that my work makes people happy! Thanx!

Hey guys thanks much for all the reviews so glad I have so many fans for this story! Things are gunna get bad before they get better please remember this. But continue to review as I have said before I like writing stuff that people enjoy!

ENJOY!

Wally woke with a start as he heard a scream, jumping from his bed he tore open his door to find Alfred in the hall. The butler must have been woken from sleep cause he was in his bed clothes and looking less then put together. Alfred went to the door but Wally stopped him, shaking his head he took the handle in his hand.

"I think it should be me….besides Bat-Bruce seems to think I can help him", with that he vanished into the dark room, leaving Alfred in the hall.

The whimpers and strained words made Wally pause only briefly before he made it to his friends bed side. Crawling up onto the giant bed he rested a hand on Dick's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Come on man open your eyes", he watched as Dick's eyes shot open and his pupils reacted. He looked at him and then sat up, the quick movements made him yelp as he wrapped his arms around him self. Wally reached and turned on the bed side table, Dick's cries for him not to going on deaf ears. When the light flooded the room and Wally looked back he froze stiff.

He had seen Dick when he was bandaged, knew his injuries were extensive but now the bandages were gone and angry red wounds were healing, some still holding stitches. Dick lowered his eyes as Wally looked at him, the shame and nakedness he felt made him wish he could hide.

"Does it hurt?", Dick watched as Wally lifted his hand and reached forward but he did not touch him.

"Constantly, I cant tell whether it is all physical or mental anymore", he turned to get off the other side of the bed when he heard Wally gasp. He knew his back was worse, the lashes, the bruises from being beaten, even the burn marks.

"Dick your bleeding", he tensed when Wally touched his shoulder.

"Im fi-".

"Fine my foot wait here", he felt the gust of wind and sighed. A moment later and Wally was back and seated beside him a first aid kit in hand. He opened it and retrieved the things he would need to treat the open cut on Dick's back and then sighed.

"What?", Dick said as he watched him.

"I will be patient and give you space, but you will have to talk eventually. You will have to relive what happened, so you can let it go. I wont push, but promise me you wont let it eat at you till there is nothing left?", he looked at his best friend and watched as he nodded.

"I pro-promise", Dick bit back the quake in his throat as he spoke. Wally nodded back and set to work on tending to Dick's wound.

"And nurse Wally does it again!", Dick chuckled lightly as Wally tossed the first aid kit aside and it slid across the floor. It was now three in the morning and both boys were still exhausted from lack of sleep. Wally yawned and cracked his back before getting to his feet.

"Let me know if this sounds to human torch but…would you stay here till morning?", Dick rubbed the back of his neck his eyes bouncing off everything except Wally's face.

"Oh yeah that's flaming alright', Wally made a motion with his hand that threw in extra flare for his words. "Nah im kidding, of course ill stay. Remember the sleep over's we used to have when we were kids? Same thing just we aren't kids anymore, but if you cuddle me I swear ill tell the team.". Dick nodded with a lop sided smile and curled back into the bed as Wally walked around the end and got in on the other side.

They laid face to face and talked for an hour or so about memories from when they were children. Wally stayed awake after Dick had dozed off, keeping an eye on him as he slept. But not long after he to followed into sleep, both sleeping soundly till the sun came up the following morning.

M'gann hummed softly as she finished her shower and stepped out to grab her towel, when it was wrapped around her she looked up and smiled. At the sink stood Connor his head angled down and his eyes closed, his hair was still damp so he hadn't been up much earlier then she.

"Im decent", she said softly and watched as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. He was dressed in his usual, the 's' shield black shirt and blue cargo pants, but his feet were bare, a new favorite thing of his to do when at the mountain. Remaining at the sink he smiled at her and watched as she retrieved her brush and ran it through her already drying hair.

"You look beautiful", his complement made her blush as she smiled.

"You are leaving today?", she heard it in his thoughts it was why he had come to see her. His smirk dropped as he nervously scratched behind his ear.

"Its only for a few days, Super- Clark has sent for me and you know this is what I have been waiting for", he looked up his eyes a mixture of sadness and excitement. M'gann quickly remembered her self and set down her brush before going to him and hugging him with a content sigh.

"I know, I am being selfish as they say.", pulling back she yelped as his lips pressed to hers, their kiss becoming passionate without pause. They had shared many things between them, their pasts, their hopes and dreams, but they had not shared their bodies. They were not ready for that step, well M'gann was not ready, but Connor was patient. He would wait for her to decide, and be there when her mind had changed.

"I will be back, before you know it…", he whispered against her lips making her swoon.

"Stay in touch and be safe", he nodded and withdrew from her before leaving the bathroom and heading for his own room. She dressed quickly before heading to the meeting room were Kaldur and Artemis were going over a few documents. Pausing in the door she regained her self and entered with a soft good morning.

"Hey M'gann, so as I was saying, it only makes sense", Kaldur rubbed his chin a moment but shrugged before looking to M'gann.

"Is Connor joining us today?", he asked as Artemis sat down in a chair and folded her arms.

"He has left to see Superman", Kaldur smiled and nodded.

"That is good, but the rest of us have training, Zatana and Black Canary are waiting", they all headed to the training room.

"Were are the boys?", Bruce looked into the empty dining room and then back at Alfred as the butler came to his side.

"They have not been down yet Sire", heading towards the stairs he looked back over his shoulder.

"Could you prepare breakfast Alfred?".

"But it is nearly lunch Master Bruce", the dark knight shrugged.

"Brunch sounds good for today, ill go wake the youngsters", he took the stairs two at a time and Alfred headed for the kitchen rather confused. Bruce looked to see Wally's door ajar and peeked his head in, with no sign of the young speedster he went to Dick's door and knocked lightly. After a few minutes of no answer he opened the door slowly and entered.

There on the king sized bed both boys were sound asleep, they laid facing each other their hands clasped between them. He had seen this scene many a time, when the boys were young and would spend weekends together while he and Flash worked with the Justice League. They had become so close, as did he and Flash do to the youths friendship.

Walking across the floor he paused when he kicked a first aid kit that lay on the floor at the base of the bed. Wally jerked awake but did not break his hand from Dicks' as he looked at Bruce.

"Bruce?", he felt Dick move and he looked down, untangling his hand from his best friends he touched the bys shoulder to wake him.

"It's nearly noon thought I would wake you boys up", Dick sat up slowly and yawned wide before smirking at his father.

"Mornin' dad", Wally watched the slight discomfort in him as Bruce looked from him to his son. The endearment was one he was not used to receiving in front of others.

"Good morning, now get dressed you two, breakfast is almost ready", he turned for the door and left as the two teens looked to each other and rubbed the sleep from their eyes in attempts to shake off wanting to return to their dreams.


	18. ClosedMind

Shiary- Thank you kindly glad you are enjoying still

Speedylove- as always loved the song the peeping connor part had me laughing, and you channel me very well in your skit… loved it lol hope your enjoying!

ARL15 not much of daddy bats here but I promise he will make more showings sooner then you think

Daydreamingofyou- A TWIST! I hope you enjoy and thank you for your review its very helpful

Cirruzthenightelf- may I just say you are great, lol I love your reviews as well thank you very much

Not very many reviews last chapter I hope I havent lost anybody? I updating every few days to give people a chance and to see what everyone thinks. So enjoy this chapter please let me know what you all think I hope I havnt gone in a bad direction. Lovis you all!

ENJOY!

A few days passed, Dick and Wally had spent the days together, Dick trying aimlessly to get back to his original state. The nightmares persisted, making the young teen restless and unwilling to sleep at night. Training with Wally he pushed as hard as his body would allow but found that some doors were still locked and he didn't have the key. It frustrated him, he would snap on the older teen and seek solitude but in the end would apologize to a forgiving friend. Without him recovery would have been almost impossible for Dick.

Bruce would come and go, checking in on them regularly, but Dick was not fooled. His mentor was not spending time in the cave or at the satellite he was searching, he was trying to root out the Joker. He wanted revenge, and even after all the pain and nightmares, Dick found he wasn't sure what he wanted.

"Damn it", he growled landing a quick punch to a swinging bag before another collided with him and knocked him to the ground. Wally turned but did not go to him, he had learned better in the past few days to let Dick get to his own feet.

"Good?", he threw the word over his shoulder and Dick gave him a thumbs up.

"Still to slow, my ribs are aching and my head feels like a split piece of wood", he shrugged and grabbed a towel to wipe his face. Looking at one of the mirrors on the wall he assessed the remaining stitches in his skin to make sure none had tore open.

"Break?", the speedster ran a hand threw sweat soaked hair as he stepped back from a punching bag.

"Yeah sure", Wally sighed, Dick seemed rough, almost harsh and sealed up. Following him Wally decided he was done with everything, it was time to push and he knew he would have to push hard. Reaching up he grabbed Dick by the shoulder and spun him around, the younger teen looking shocked for a moment before Wally pushed him to the mats.

"Im sorry", he whispered to low for Dick to hear before he pounced on the younger teen and trapped him beneath him. Dick's body went into panic at first as he struggled and tried to get free.

"Let go!", Wally didn't listen as he pinned Dick's hands above his head in one hand and grabbed his throat with his free hand.

"I said I wouldn't let you lose your self!", he growled but Dick's eyes seemed to burn as he twisted his body and dismounted Wally from him. Wally tumbled a few feet as Dick coughed and regained his breath. Getting to his feet Dick ran to Wally and grabbed him by the collar, lifting his fist he struck the older boy, hard. Releasing him so the blow would carry him back to the mats Dick stumbled back but remained on his feet.

"Im fine Wally! I don't need your damn help, and I want you gone!", he headed for the door throwing it open with such force its handle stabbed into the wall.

Wally sat up and touched his now busted bottom lip lightly before wincing, his fingers coated with blood. Shaking his head he slammed his fists down on the mat and got to his feet. It was his job to help Dick, to get back his best friend and the boy who villains feared. And he failed.

A loud thud woke Artemis from her sleep, moving in defense she retrieved her bow and as it took form she knocked an arrow. Reaching to the bed side she tapped the lamp and pulled her hand back to draw back the bow string. As her eyes adjusted she heard a slurred curse and lowered her weapon. There leaning back against the closed door stood Wally. His hair and clothes were wet and disheveled, his red and yellow back pack hanging off his shoulder.

"Wally? What are you doing?", he lifted his head and looked at her, the sight of him made Artemis set down her bow and get up from the bed. His bottom lip was split and his eyes looked void of their usual spirited gleam. But when she got a few feet from him a scent crossed her that had her pulling up short and wrinkling her nose.

"Have you been drinking?", he gave her a sloppy grin and kicked off of the door, as he brushed past her his bag fell to the floor and made a clunking noise. Leaning down she picked it up and looked inside of it, gasping as she pulled out an empty alcohol bottle. Looking up she watched as he collapsed onto his sofa and shook another bottle, kicking off his shoes he unscrewed the top and took a deep swig.

"You know I like feeling like this…numb", he shook his head and screwed back on the top before setting the bottle aside.

"Why are you drinking?", she set back down the bag and looked at him as she approached the sofa slowly.

"Because it makes me feel great!", he grew a little loud but then settled down.

"Does it now….so why is your lip split?", she kneeled in front of him and laid a hand on his knee as she watched him. He ran his tongue along the cut and winced only slightly before closing his mouth, the muscles in his jaw tensing.

"Because I failed to save my best friend", Artemis watched as he looked down at her, the sadness in his eyes making her realize what he was saying.

"You mean Robin? What happened?", he shook his head and grabbed the bottle that lay beside him. Reaching out she stopped him from opening the bottle, the alcohol that ran through him was wearing off thanks to his fast metabolism.

"He just completely shut down, he is just like him now. The Batman", she watched as he closed his eyes tight, his body vibrated slightly beneath her hand and she reached up to touch his cheek. As his eyes opened slowly and he looked at her she took a slow breath, Wally was in so much pain over this ordeal.

"Lets get you out of these wet clothes your gunna get your self sick", she stood up and he blew a raspberry at her.

"Im Kid Flash, I never get sick", he tried to get to his feet but Artemis ended up having to help him to steady him self. Removing his over shirt and t-shirt he went for his belt but did not stop as he let his wet pants drop to the floor. Artemis's cheeks turned a light pink as she turned away from him.

"Thanks for the warning you flasher", he chuckled and put his hands on his hips.

"Im still covered, don't be such a girl Artie", she rolled her eyes and walked over to the conjoining bathroom and grabbed a towel.

"Whatever, here dry your self off", he took the towel and threw it over his head but stood there without moving. Artemis watched him for a moment before shaking her head and going to him. As she dried his hair she sighed in frustration, over the course of her time with the team she had grown found of the others. But it was Wally that she had particularly taken an extra liking to. Of course he was annoying at first and got on her nerves, A LOT, but he was kind and put his heart into everything he did.

Pulling the towel from his head she watched as his red hair fluffed and then settled in a messy heap. His eyes were glazed slightly and his breath was stained by the liquor but his body shook slightly from being cold. She draped the towel over his shoulders and cleared her throat as she looked away.

"You need sleep, let the toxin in your system go away", she turned to walk away but he caught her hand to stop her. She looked back at him and managed a sad smile which he returned and she took his hand in hers. "It will be alright, he'll come back", she nodded but Wally could find no conviction behind her words.


	19. TrainingandCustody

Animelover- Welcome back havnt heard from you in a while and thank you kindly!

Irenerb- LOL thank you very much for your review

ARL15- hehe I secretly love spitfire to but chesharrow is my absolute favorite!

Cirruz- As usual great review and yeah I forgot bout the holidays was just feelin down, the reviews I receive really make me happy lol

Shiary- This is a dark fic, sorry bout that but remember it is always darker before the dawn

Speedylove- oh you are fantastic you really are just brilliant

FudoTwin- Hi! Lol thank you and yesh it is a bit sad right now….

Daydreaming of you- Oh its gunna get wild so hold on for this emotional roller coaster!

GGCharms- oh you so lucky! Was it awesome oh tell me tell me tell me!

Lots been going on so thanks all for being patient!

ENJOY!

Superman and Super Boy stepped from the zeta beam tubes and were welcomed by Miss Martian, Aqua-Lad, Artemis, Zatana, and Kid Flash. Black Canary and Red Tornado entered shortly after, both in a quite conversation. Super Boy left his mentor's side and went to his team looking rather pleased with him self.

"Are they coming?", Black Canary came to Superman and he nodded.

"They are on their way now", as the words left his mouth the computer announced both Batman and Robin. Kid Flash kept his eyes elsewhere as the dark knight came forward his protégé standing tall at his side.

"Training commences within the hour, Superman, Canary, Red Tornado a moment", Batman left Robin's side and the team came forward.

"Robin it is good to see you returning", Aqua-Lad smiled as he stopped beside the younger member.

"Thanks, just couldn't wait to get back on my feet again", he turned his attention to Kid Flash briefly before he looked to Zatana.

"Hello Megan, Robin didn't hear the news! Zatana has joined the team!", he tilted his head as Zatana smiled and nodded.

"Only for certain missions but it's a start", Connor turned his attention back from the mentors and looked to Kaldur who nodded before Artemis shook her head. Robin tightened his fists as he watched Wally smack his forehead, even Zatana had turned to the others.

"Now I know how the adults feel, talk about outside looking in", he folded his arms over his chest and M'gann blushed.

"Robin I am so sorry I forgot our link has not been reconnected", her eyes flashed and Robin shook his head as the others voices filled his mind.

'Can you hear me now?', he rolled his eyes at Artemis before noticing that Batman and the others were approaching them.

"Today we train, tomorrow you have a mission", some of the team members shared looks before focusing back on Batman. "The mission is recon, there has been activity at the Injustice League's old hide out we need to know what is going on over there.", the team nodded and Black Canary stepped forward.

"Alright sparring partners…..Kaldur you will fight Rob-".

"If you don't mind I'd like to fight Kid Flash", she looked to Robin and then to the young speedster as he lifted his head.

"Alright, Kaldur and Connor, and ladies lets remember we are sparring not watching the boys, Zatana-", Artemis shrugged as M'gann blushed.

"Observing got it", she smiled and went to the side.

…...

Wally dropped into position and waited for Robin to advance, it happened in an instant. They traded kicks and punches, blocking with ease, their forms identical and well practiced.

'Stop holding back', Robin's voice drifted through Wally's head and he glared at the boy.

'I wont fight you like that, we are sparring', as he went to block a knee from his side he was unprepared for the fist that collided with his jaw. Falling back he wiped his lip, unhappy to see blood on his uniform sleeve.

"Fight me!", the others all paused, after the mission talk Batman and Superman had left leaving Red tornado and Black Canary to over see training.

"Fine!', he was off the floor and throwing attacks within the beat of the heart. Robin blocked him for a short while throwing his own barrage of attacks when he could. The struggle between the two of them turned violent, and Black Canary could not allow it.

"Super Boy, Kid Flash! Aqua-Lad, Robin!", the two teens moved in unison and restrained the two. Both seemed to fizzle out and calm quickly before Black canary stepped between them. "Someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here?", she looked at them both as they lowered their eyes.

"Perhaps the team is not ready for a mission?", Red Tornado added in.

"No, we are ready. Robin and Kid Flash are just restless. The team will be fine", Kaldur released Robin, the younger teen touching his nose to make sure it wasn't broken. Wally broke from Super Boy and snapped his arm to the side, the joint of his elbow releasing a nasty snap as he winced.

"Im hittin the showers", he growled and walked away from the others. Artemis watched him leave but she remained grounded, as much as she worried for the light hearted speedster, she knew he needed time. Zatana came to her side and looked at her, and Artemis felt like she was looking in a mirror, but her image was Wally while Zatana's was Robin.

…...

Wally stepped out of his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair with another. His chest had begun to bruise slightly but his lip had thankfully stopped bleeding. Dropping the towel he used for his hair he looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Flash!", he took a step back at the sight of his mentor seated in his gaming chair.

"Hey kid what's shaken?", Wally rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing Im fine", he went to his dresser and fished through it for some clothes. The sound of liquid shaking caught his attention and he turned around, in Flash's hand was the bottle of liquor he had brought home with him after his drunken escapade.

"Fine? So what this is for decoration?", Flash had never taken on a full parenting roll, he knew if he did it would shut down the teenager he had just become the only guardian to.

"I take it Bats called you about the fight?", he leaned back against his dresser watching as Flash lowered the bottle and nodded.

"Yeah, he did. I know you are stressed about Robin, but don't destroy what you have worked so hard for. This, will destroy your place with the team.", he emphasized the bottle as he spoke and Wally looked to the floor.

"He is my best friend man", he growled out but Flash shook his head.

"And you are my responsibility", the words hit the teenager hard as he looked up.

"Since when?", Flash reached up and pulled off his face mask so he could look at his protégé.

"Since I won custody of you", Wally's knees buckled slightly but he didn't let Barry see it.

"Custody?"

"Yes….I am now your soul guardian", he spoke calmly but Wally could hear the stutter of shock.

"So they finally made up their minds….", he could feel his eyes stinging so he turned away from Barry and started rifling through his draws again, busying his mind.

"Listen Wally, I know this is hard, but try to see the silver lining-".

"Silver lining? My friend is shut up so tight he makes Batman look like a cuddle bear! My parents just gave me up because they cant accept me! And Im going through the worst case of hormones over one of my teammates who just might stab me is she finds out!", he threw his hands up and walked away from the dresser. Barry looked like he was taking in everything as quickly as he could run, first he looked sad, then angry, and then shocked.

"Wait a minute…your hung up over one of your team mates?", Wally sighed in frustration.

"It figures that would be the only thing you heard", shaking is head he adjusted his towel and went to sit down on the couch.

"Well my boy is interested in a girl, that's big", Wally chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, im interested, big time", he shrugged before hearing a knock on his door, before he could respond the door opened and Artemis stepped in pausing at the sight of Flash who had managed to cover his face with his mask.

"Am I interrupting?", Wally looked down and just threw his arms in the air.

"Nah your good", he chuckled despite the situation, Flash looking at him like he was crazy.

"I see, well kid ill see you at home. We can finish our talk then alright?", Wally nodded and watched as his mentor stood the liquor bottle still in her hand.

"That's mine!", Flash shook his head.

"Actually im sure Batman's collection is missing it", he winked and Wally shrugged with an innocent smirk.

"Whoopsie", his mentor waved over his shoulder and in a **flash** was gone.


	20. FlightlessBird

Because I have been gone I decided to give you guys a treat and make this chapter a little longer. It is gunna be a rough chapter trust me, but please stay with me and review I love to know what you all think.

Daydreaingofyou-Yeah things between Kid and Rob have gotten alittle different, I just think bcuz of his past Robin wouldn't want to feel weak or have anyone else think it either

KandyKaylor-Thank you and welcome, things are a little tough for them both and its gunna get alittle harder before it gets easy

Irenerb- Hehe yah I have become fond of throwing them in there every now and again

ARL15- Aw thanks yah very much, I like adding in the side stories keeps the read interesting

Shiary- ;)

Speedylove- So good to hear from you as always and the side story has me laughing so hard, two more days to go and then the Christmas song is over how sad…..

GGCharms- Of course I will check it out, I love coming up with ideas and receiving ideas and I will definitely pass the word along that you have some for writers to use! Thanks for review!

FudoTwin- Not sure that is a real word lmao but thank you much

ZenRay- Alright, with the side tracking I enjoy it because it fills the story more and it gives the other characters presence. Other wise it feels like every body else just poofed lol. Im sorry if it takes away from the story for you I really am and as far as spitfire goes, they may not get together by the end of this fic because I have another story revolving around them that will be posting soon called A Spitfire's Love. Welcome to the reviewers and thank you for your review!

Alright the moment you all been waiting for….I hope….ENJOY!

Robin kicked hard, his locker falling over with a crash, to say he was upset was an understatement. It was like his mind was not his own any longer, the aggression inside of him was taking over and he didn't know why. Sitting down at his work table he ran his hands through his hair and cursed softly under his breath.

"Al would freak if he saw this place", he snapped his attention to his door way and lifted his head at the site of Flash. Rolling his eyes he stood up only pausing slightly at the ache in his body.

"That's why I like staying here sometimes, no fuss", he unclasped his cape and tossed it on his table to emphasize before walking to his book shelf.

"Listen I just wanted to stop by and check on you", Robin looked over to the mentor with a bored stare.

"And what pour me a shot?", he looked to the bottle in Flash's hand, "Im good, don't need a babysitter. Or didn't you hear Batman cleared me for missions?".

"Regardless what you say, those who **know** you will always care about how your doing", Robin paused and looked over to the older speedster.

"Wow Flash acting like an adult".

"Yuck I know its driving me crazy, I guess it's the recent custody battle thing that's got me all serious. Well anyways have a good night kiddo and stay outta trouble, Wally gives me enough of a heart attack.", he waved and stepped out into the hall, Robin wanted to stop him but he was frozen.

"Custody battle?", he said it under his breath and leaned back against the shelf. Wally's parents had given him up, though he knew they had issues with the older teen having become super human he didn't know that they would actually give him up.

Heading for the door his mind clouded over helping his friend and staying away from him he didn't see Zatana and in turn collided with her. She yelped as she was knocked back, moving quickly Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She bumped into his chest and grabbed his shoulders to finally steady her self.

"Talk about pin ball", she laughed nervously as she looked up at him, Robin settled his hands on her hips as if he were still steadying her, his mind completely blanking at the presence of her.

"Gotta use those moves", a smirk broke across his face as he looked down at her, and she winked before she let her hands slide away from him.

"Are you hitting on me?", he chuckled and removed his hands from her hips as he shifted uncomfortably. He could hack a super computer in half the time it took a IT team, could beat down baddies that were twice his size, but when it came to flirting he was a complete wreck.

"Maybe?", she giggled and pulled her hair over her shoulder to toy with it. Robin watched her and took a deep breath before clearing his throat. "Uhm…you can come in but the place is a mess", he stepped back to let her in.

"Wow, I don't think your cabinet deserved that", he shrugged and walked towards his bathroom.

"It looked at me weird in my defense. I just gotta change, be right back", he vanished behind the door and pulled it closed but the door popped open a few inches. Biting her bottom lip she snuck across the cluttered floor and leaned forward to peek into the room. But the sight she got made her cover her mouth to stop the gasp from escaping her.

There he stood in the middle of the bathroom looking at his reflection, his uniform top laid on the tiled floor, forgotten. His once perfectly sun kissed skin was now marred by thin and thick scars and from what she could make out small burn wounds. Her heart ached as he traced a thicker scar that ran over his pectoral, his domino mask was still in place.

She shook her head at the pained look on his face, but before she could move he turned and caught sight of her. Stepping back as he came forward suddenly she shook her head and kept her hand over her mouth. He threw open the door and stopped as he looked at her, shock evident on his face.

"What are you doing?", she could feel the tears in the corner of her eyes and before she could stop her self she tore out of the room, leaving him alone. Robin punched the door jamb and ripped off his mask as he ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it Zatana, why'd you have to see? Out of everyone, why you?", he felt a tear slide down his cheek as he turned back towards the mirror. His anger over took him and he grabbed a small piece of metal pipe that had fallen to the ground and threw it at the mirror.

As the pipe made contact he listened to the screaming of the braking class, sliding down the jamb to the floor he looked at the ruined reflection. That was when he realized, he was like the broken mirror, he was distorted and destroyed.

'Im in place, how is everyone else?', Artemis waited for the team to respond.

'Robin and M'gann in place', she heard the others respond as well and she nodded before continuing forward. The sudden movement ahead of her made her freeze before tucking behind a tree.

'I have movement', she felt Wally before she saw him as he came to kneel beside her.

'They are surrounding the building, Sports Master's henchmen', she nodded and closed her eyes.

'Game plan Aqua-Lad?', she looked up at the sound of foot steps and she felt Wally's arm wrap around her waist, she turned instinctively into him as he zipped them away from the on coming thug. He released her and she fell back against a tree taking a few calming breaths, she was always left breathless after those encounters.

"Hey what are you two doing over there?", they turned at the sound of another thug that caught sight of them.

'We've been made, M'gann, Robin hurry with the Intel', they both dropped into fighting positions as more thugs happened upon them.

'We are on our way out, who tripped the damn alarm?', Robin growled in his team mates heads.

'Not the time for the blame game lets just get out of here', Aqua-Lad interrupted as he and Super boy dealt with a few henchmen. Robin ran from the building, M'gann flying just above him as they made it for the forest edge.

"Freeze!", they could hear the clicks of safety buttons and Robin twisted mid-run throwing batarangs back behind them. The explosion knocked both of them into the forest, making sure M'gann was alright Robin was to his feet and on the move quickly. But he was suddenly knocked down as a henchman tackled him to the ground, rolling onto his back he tried to face the aggressor. M'gann was in her own tussle against two other thugs who had attacked her once she was knocked to the ground due to the explosion.

Receiving a punch to his jaw Robin growled and moved to knock the man above him off so he could fight better. Robin delivered a quick jab to his ribs the man groaned and curled from the pain. Getting to his feet he backed away but cursed as a slicing pain tore into his shoulder, turning quickly he caught sight of a henchman with a knife in his hand. The pain in his shoulder was quickly forgotten as he attacked the knife wielder.

Dropping the unconscious man to the ground he turned to see M'gann holding her own, as he turned to contact the team a bright light blinded him. His body locked up, and panic set in before her heard the sound of a gun going off. Robin flinched but felt his body being knocked to the ground, looking up he saw Super Boy who wasted no time to take down the armed gunman.

Looking around as he pushed him self up Robin noted that the tea had now regrouped and were fighting together. He watched as they acted without hesitation or doubt, even when injured they did not falter.

'The BioShip is on its way!', M'gann's voice echoed through their heads.

'We will hold them off', Kaldur answered.

Getting to his feet Robin ran at a man who had taken a hold of Zatana and was dragging her away fro the others. Running into him at full force he knocked them both to the ground and Zatana rolled away as Robin grappled with the henchman. She began speaking a spell with deadly venom as the BioShip appeared above them. Shadows wrapped around the enemies holding them still as the team made their way to the ship.

Robin grabbed Zatana and threw down a few smoke pellets before grabbing one of the pulley ropes. M'gann cloacked the ship and took the controls to fly the back to the mountain.

"Is it just me or has it never turned out to just be a recon?", Kid Flash panted as he fell into his seat beside Artemis, the others all nodded in agreement.

The whole trip back Robin had remained silent, he had screwed up and if Super Boy hadn't of been there he would have been back in the med lab, or worse, the morgue. He had been the weak link and unprepared for the fight, even after all of the training he had done just to get back with the team. He was still caught up in the inner hell in his mind. Batman had always told him to hesitate was to get someone killed, tonight he had hesitated and his actions could have gotten someone hurt. In that moment her had decided what he needed to do.

When the BioShip landed in the hanger everyone exited the ship and were met by Batman, Superman, and Black Canary. Robin saw his mentor and snapped, punching the BioShip. Connor glared at him as M'gann winced and grabbed her head.

"What are yo-".

"Robin", Connor silenced as Batman came forward. Robin hit a few buttons on his arm band computer and grabbed it as it disengaged from his arm. Stepping forward he handed the computer to his mentor and took a deep breath.

"I quite", and with that he left the hanger and the team.


	21. Alittlepiecebeforemore

This chapter is short but I had to get this small bit out before I could continue on smoothly, sorry I have been neglecting this story. The characters took off on vacation on me and I was left going duh while staring at a blank screen so here is the lil bit and I promise there is more to come! Please leave review!

Batman handed the computer to Superman and turned to follow his protégé once the shock had worn off. The team all looked between each other and then at the adults.

"Debrief them canary", was all he said before vanishing down the hall.

Following the halls he came to Robin's room and entered without knocking, the boy was sitting on the end of his bed with his head hanging low. Closing the door behind him Batman removed his mask, knowing Dick needed Bruce not Batman right now.

"I cant do this anymore…", he looked up slowly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?", Robin rubbed the back of his neck as if thinking but nodded.

"Im done, I don't want to be Robin…anymore", his shoulders shook as he answered.

"If that is your decision, then I will stand by you", Robin reached up and removed his domino mask, looking down at it for a moment he stood. Walking to Bruce he handed him the mask and nodded.

"Its what I need to do", releasing the mask he turned to start packing as Bruce looked down at the mask and closed his eyes. It was Dick's decision, and as his father Bruce had to respect it. But it bothered him slightly, all he ever wanted was for Dick to not fight and be a normal teenager, and now that he got what he wanted, he realized he didn't want it at the price it came.

Wally looked up from his shoes as Dick turned to him and rubbed the back of his head, his dark glasses covering his eyes. He was dressed in street clothes and a back pack was thrown over his shoulder, a duffle bag currently in Batman's hand as he waited. The team looked like some one had died, but in a way someone had, Robin. There was no more boy wonder, he had hung up his cape and mask.

"Listen man, maybe ill see you around sometime", Dick's voice was low as he spoke to Wally. He was as lost as him as to where their friendship would go now that Dick was no longer a part of the team.

"Yeah, you know how to get a hold of me", he stuffed his hands into his pockets as Dick nodded. This was so hard, he was saying good bye to his best friend.

"About earlier K.F.-".

"We're good, still tight", he put his right arm forward and Dick grabbed his elbow as he grabbed his, the hug was quick but meant everything from 'Im sorry' to 'Ill miss you'.

When they broke apart Dick wished luck to the others and walked to the zeta tubes slowly, before the machine called his recognition he looked back and waved. The others turned to leave as Batman walked towards the tubes but Wally stayed. In a way he felt he had to see the younger team mate off, a final goodbye.

Alright now that this is out I can start again, long chapter soon to follow!


	22. VisitingthePast

Shiary- ….lol

DragonFairy16- Lol just be patient Im back and in action ready to give you guys an awesome finish to this story

Irenerb- I have updated, there you go enjoy

Lin36- Awe turn that frown upside down!

ShadeTail- LMAO I hadnt even realized I did it that's great thanks for pointing out lol

ARL- Hey familiar face and don't you worry its gunna get better promise, hope its still a story love for you though!

ShadeTail- Didn't you already review to this chapter lmao

Daydreamingofyou- All will be well there has to be a happy ending just has to be!

FudoTwin- O_O lol

Welcome back friends I hope you all stay with me here and keep up the reviews wrote this chapter up really early this morning and I hope you all like! Now lets get back into the swing!

Dick entered the manor quickly slamming the door behind him as he took off down the hall, Alfred nearly being taken out by the teenager as he ran past. He didn't stop at the butler's pleas for him to slow down as he turned a corner and headed straight for his father's study. Bursting through the door he dropped his bag and almost laughed at the sight of Bruce Wayne jumping in shock.

"I did it! I made the team!", he threw his hands in the air as if to make his words more important. Bruce smirked and rested back in his seat as he watched his son exert excitement.

"That's great, knew all that equipment in the gym wouldn't go wasted", Dick nodded before settling a bit.

"Actually I was wondering if I could maybe invite the team over for practice sometime?", he looked up from his shoes as spoke. Thinking on it for a moment Bruce rubbed the back of his neck but then nodded.

"Sure, now go do your homework, I have a few friends coming to visit tonight", Dick nodded and scooped up his bag before leaving the den, closing the door behind him to give his father privacy.

Bruce sighed as he looked down at the papers he had been reviewing for a merger with another company, his attention to the matter now completely shattered. Leaning back he turned his chair to look out the window, it had been a month since Richard had denounced his mask. Though he seemed to take to being a normal teenager the nightmares continued and he would often roam the manor at night to avoid sleep completely. After trying a few therapists Bruce was forced to give up when Dick threatened to attack the next person who asked him about his feelings.

The young justice team had asked him constantly how the boy was doing whenever he visited the mountain, Wally in particular was most pressing. Though he was welcome at the manor the junior speedster had stayed away claiming he understood his best friends need to be left to heal alone. Standing from his chair he walked to the book shelf and paused, reaching for a photo on the shelf he couldn't help but smile. In the glass frame was a photo of a young Dick and Wally, the two boys were wearing t-shirts with their mentors emblems on them. The shirts were a gift from Barry, who claimed it was hilarious, Bruce failed to see the humor at the time.

He had invited Barry and Wally over to dinner in hopes that seeing his old team mate and best friend would help Dick see were he belonged. That thought made Bruce roll his eyes, all this time he tried to separate Dick from the team and keep him safe, now he felt the only safe place for his son was with the team.

Dick heard the crash of the vase down the hall and was on his feet only in time to be knocked off of them as another body collided with his own. Falling back he flipped over the bean bag he had been sitting on, the collision assailant going over as well and rolling away. A fit of laughter had Dick groaning as he lay on his back and tilted his head back to see the one who lay a few feet from him.

"That was only funny when we were kids and bounced back", he grumbled but smirked as he looked at Wally.

"Nah I think its still pretty funny", the red head chuckled as he lay on his stomach.

"What you couldn't call?".

"See I knew you would miss me", he sat up but kept his attention on Wally as the older teen started to rise as well, offering a hand to him. Accepting the help he got to his feet and brushed off his black jeans.

"How have you been? How's the team?", Wally mocked a look of shock.

"Wow you have worried about us, maybe you should stop by sometimes huh? Check on us first hand.", Dick knew Wally was striking only from hurt, he had been distant since he left and it was rude of him so he could not blame his friend.

"Listen Wall-man its just been-", he was stopped when he saw the look on his friends face.

"No need to explain boy blunder".

"No I do need to explain….its time I stopped running, we both know that's more your style", his joke didn't go untaken as Wally smirked and collapsed into one of the black bean bag chairs on the floor.

Bruce went to step forward as he heard Dick speak but was pulled up short as Barry grabbed his arm. Turning back he watched his old friend shake his head slowly and jerk his head back towards the stairs. Following him Bruce looked back over his shoulder to the game room where the boys were one last time before looking to Barry.

"He needs this as much as Richard does", he started.

"How has he been?", Bruce asked as he walked beside the other hero.

"Wally? You know that kid, the surface looks warped and blurred as his usual sarcasm takes over but beneath he is sad and angry. Since the custody battle he has tried to contact them, but they don't reply.", tightening his fists Barry stopped at the top of the stairs.

"The right place for him is with you Barry-".

"I don't know the first thing about kids Bruce, what if I mess up?", a deep chuckle had the older speedster pausing completely as he looked at the usually stoic bat.

"You sound like a parent, and speaking of new parents. How is the old 'S' doing with his protégé?".

"Clark and Connor? Baby steps, but they are doing better every day", Bruce nodded and started down the stairs.

"Parenthood…", was all he said as Barry followed him.

"Scarier then the super villains we deal with. Speaking of-".

"He is hiding out, but Im not giving up he will surface again and when he does. God help him.", Barry nodded slowly as he followed his friend down to the dining hall.

"The physical torture wasn't half as bad as the mental, the hallucinogens that he tested out on me made me feel like I was being torn in ten different directions.", Dick sighed as he ran a hand through his tussled hair. "I still have nightmares, its so hard to realize I got away and it wont happen again, it should have never happened.".

"Bats still has a marker on his head", Wally spoke softly and watched as his friend shook his head.

"That freak can go months without a sighting, dad knows that. Why bother?", he shrugged before taking a sip from a pepsi can.

"Why bother? Why? Because of what he did man!", Wally threw the television remote down as he got to his feet.

"Relax its fine".

"Stop saying its fine Dick, remember acceptance is the first step!", a shadow of anger flashed in the younger teens eyes as he got to his feet as well.

"Accept what? That he beat me? Cut me up like a damn piece of holiday meat? Made me feel like my mind was unraveling? That he did this to me?", he shouted as he tore off his t-shirt and threw it to the floor. Wally did not flinch as he took in the sight of his best friend's body, the scars and marks that flawed his skin were a shocking sight but it did not take away who he was.

"Yes Dick, accept it so you can heal", a snort of sarcastic laughter escaped Dick as he slapped his chest twice.

"I am healed".

"Only on the outside man. Remember you told me you never wanted to be heartless? Well be careful friend cause your almost there.", Wally started for the door but stopped and turned back as Dick spoke up.

"I don't want to be pitied or a hindrance to the team", he whispered.

"Then don't be, here I brought this for you", waking back to him Wally pulled something from his pocket and placed it in Dick's hands. Looking down at his hands the young teen closed his eyes, it was his mask, Robin's mask.

"I cant come back Wally"-

"Yes you can, you can always come back", a loud grumbling sound had both boys looking at each other with widened eyes, Wally blushed and placed his hand on his stomach as he looked to Dick.

"And you call me boy blunder?", the young speedster shrugged with a chuckle.

"What can I say, guys gotta eat", they both chuckled, the mood lightened between them.


	23. SeeMe

ARL15- Hehehe you will have to wait and seee mwhahahahahhaha

Cirruzthenightelf- Wow thank you very much everybody really wants him back lol

Lin36-I hope this one gets a super smiley lol

Shiary- Thanks….lol

KarinMatthews- so excited hello new reviewer and thank you here is moremoremoremore

Daydreamingofyou-He was past denial lol but you are right acceptance just fit lol thanks for your review its good to be back

Digiward-Favorite review! Thank you so much and yeah I didn't want to center it all on Robin I like when there is some backgroundy goodness and guess what this chapter has some just not Art/Wal promise ill throw them in somewhere soon!

FudoTwin-So good to see I aint lost my old reviewers good to hear from you as usual and glad you are enjoying!

Alright everybody gather round, can everyone see and hear me? Ok, so as you all know I sometimes throw little extras of others into the mix because I enjoys it, but this story is drawing towards its final curtain. *wipes a tear* But! My mad, silly, sad, and sometimes utterly insaneness is not going to be over with this fic, there may be a part two or I may go on to post some of the backgroundy goodness as fics for the personal couples. Anyways so glad you guys are sticking with me and as I say new reviewers always welcome! So without further a due here is the next chapter!

Roy growled as the morning light shown in through his window and woke him from his slumber. Sitting up slowly he touched the pillow on the other side of the bed, it was cool to the touch which made him sigh. She had left before dawn once again.

Shifting so his legs could hang over the side of the bed he winced at the cold floor beneath his bare feet. Last night had been another stress relieving meeting with his violent kitten, the marks on his body showed it clearly. Getting up his attention went to his bow and quiver which were laying on his desk, a piece of paper set beside them. Crossing the room he picked it up and unfolded it to find a message.

Arrow,

I am going against everything I have been taught…again, but you should know. The Joker has resurfaced and is talking about his next conquest. All I know is he spoke of the 'magic' his new victim will bring to the game.

Chesh

He crumbled the thin paper in his hands as the note sank deep into his mind, Joker was going to strike again, but when and who? Grabbing his bow and quiver he headed for his secret room, he needed to speak to Batman and soon.

…...

Dick watched the others scattered around the beach on the back side of Mount Justice. Walking across the warm sand he adjusted his long sleeve nervously and reached up to make sure he had remembered his sun glasses. Upon Bruce's request he had returned to the mountain to visit with the team only to find them on the beach relaxing. As he neared were they were M'gann turned with a huge smile and paused.

"Robin?", he offered a smile and a small wave as the rest of the team took in his presence.

"Rob!", Wally came running up from the water and stopped in front of him. "You came back!". Connor and Kaldur remained with the girls a few feet away both looking pleased to see him.

"Just for a visit", he corrected noticing how Wally was looking at his attire.

"We can go inside-".

"No. No its fine, a swim sounds great", he nodded turning his attention to the others as Wally turned to walk with him, the speedster's nervousness easily felt by the younger teen. He was trying to protect Dick from what the others would see and think should he reveal him self to them.

"Dick..", he whispered.

"Accept Wally, accept", he whispered back as he side glanced his best friend with one of his signature lopsided grins. As they neared the others who stood oblivious to their small conversation Dick smiled.

"Its good to see you again Robin", Kaldur offered out a hand which Dick shook quickly before looking to Connor and then M'gann and Artemis.

"So who is up for a game of volley ball?", he pointed to the net set up a few feet from them and the others nodded. As the others started for the net Dick kicked off his sandals and took a deep breath. Lifting the hem of his shirt he couldn't ease the slight shake in his hand but before he could lift the material a hand settled on his shoulder.

"We are friends no matter what we look like", his gaze snapped to Kaldur's as the atlantean pulled back his hand and nodded. Looking up he watched as the others all paused and turned in his direction.

"You guys….your right", he pulled the shirt from his body and dropped it on his shoes. There was no gasps, no curses, no judging words from anyone as he lifted his chin. They were smiling, his friends didn't see the scars or burn marks, they saw him.

"Im on Rob's team", Wally cut the silence.

"Well me and M'gann get Connor", Artemis replied.

"Guess that gives us Kaldur, hey and no powers! Im talking to you wrecking ball, nearly sank me into a crater the last time you spiked.", Wally nudged Connor who chuckled and shrugged. Dick took in a deep breath as he followed Kaldur to the net, he felt like things hadn't changed, finally things were returning to normal.

…...

Batman released a breath he hadn't known he was holding, bringing Dick back had proven to be a wise move. Since their dinner with the two speed demons he had decided that he would try his hardest to help Dick back along to return. Regardless of what he wanted, it was what Dick needed. Closing the beach monitor window down he returned to cataloging a few files he wanted to get uploaded from a recent mission, but his concentration was quickly broken.

Lifting his eyes to the door he watched as Red Arrow entered, his movements were stiff and almost robotic, which meant something was bothering the young archer. Turning in his chair Batman watched as Roy came forward and stopped once far enough into the room. The youth's head moved only slightly before he seemed to settle into his stance. A smirk crossed Batman's lips, he was marking his exits and back up exits, a habit that had been drilled into the teens head.

"I need to speak to you", his voice was edged making Bruce narrow his eyes.

"Im not busy at the moment, what's on your mind?".

"Its about the Joker", Bruce's hands fisted before he could stop them, a reaction he had now come used to at the mention of the villains' name.

"What about him?".

"I have gathered from a reliable source that he is planning to take another victim", Red Arrow folded his arms over his chest as he spoke.

"Your source, who is it?", Batman noted the sudden lift of Red's chin and the downward draw of his brow.

"That doesn't matter, sh-my source is reliable", the stand off of power between the two was a constant war, Red Arrow would not submit like the other protégés and while Batman found it a good quality he also found he hated it.

"Do you think your actions have gone unnoticed Roy?", the teen growled and unfolded his arms, his muscles tensing as he watched Bruce.

"I don't know what your talking about", he replied.

"You do Roy and while this information comes handy, just remember a wild cat is not easily tamed.", turning his chair back to the monitors Batman left the conversation at that, he would not scold Red Arrow for his choices, nor would he rat him out. But he knew the young hero was unknowingly digging a hole that sooner or later he would realize, he couldn't get out of alone.

Please review..the button is over there …..please don't make me beg…or hypnotize you…..I get in trouble when I do that lol…..


	24. CatmanAndBlueHues

KarinMatthews- Glad you are enjoying the story so glad you are still reviewing to

Shiary-Totally forgot to add the little thingies there thanks for letting me know

Speedylove- Oh I missed you, such an awesome review loved every minute of it!

Irenerb- Ello good to hear from you again glad you are enjoying!

Moonwolfdragonfox- Lol I will try but I write what comes to me and post it, sorry if sometimes the chapter are a little short

Daydreamingofyou- I know right Batman has tangled with some badies before but maybe that is why he is trying to offer advice? Keep fingers crossed I don't know what Rob is doin lol

Welcome back everyone it is late and I literally was woken from sleep with this chapter sometimes my characters can be frikin demanding. But I hope you guys enjoy this it is kinda a two part I wanna see what every body wishes to see kinda thing, author fun if you will just humor me and review lol.

…...

Wally plopped down on the couch between Dick and Artemis, handing over one of the bowls of popcorn in his lap to Kaldur who sat in the chair to his left. The bigger recliner to the right was taken up by M'gann and Connor who already had a bowl they were sharing. Dick who possessed the remote started flipping through channels in attempts to find a channel they could all enjoy.

"Woe woe go back two….right there this is the episode I was telling you about!", Wally pointed excitedly at the television as the others all looked to see what had excited the speedster so much.

"Fairly odd parents? Seriously?", Artemis popped a few pieces of candy into her mouth while eyeing Wally.

"Method to my madness watch and tell me if the character Catman reminds you of anyone", he chuckled darkly, the team appeared hesitant at first but quickly fell into the episode. After a half an hour of laughs and random glances around the room the episode ended and left the teens in utter silence.

"The Cat mobile?", Kaldur chuckled.

"Best part was the cat cave", Dick couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"No the costume I mean come on, his costume looks just the same except it is orange and yellow, the mask is even the same!", Wally held his sides, as the laughter subsided Dick looked around slowly. In Connor's lap M'gann slept soundly with her head on his shoulder, beside him Artemis was thoughtlessly resting her head on Wally's shoulder, and Kaldur relaxed in his chair eating the remaining popcorn from his bowl.

"I see it is time for bed", he chuckled and Kaldur looked to him and then the others before nodding.

"Will you be staying here?", the atlantean asked calmly.

"Uh yeah, brought an over night bag with me, Bats is gunna be busy and I need a change of scenery.", he nodded. Wally got to his feet and turned to help Artemis to her feet, the female archer yawning. Connor skillfully had rose from the recliner with M'gann in his arms and whispered a quick goodnight before heading for the hall.

"See you in the morning Rob", Wally nudged his knee with his before following Artemis down another hall, stretching as he went.

"So when did that happen?", he pointed to the retreating two as he looked to Kaldur.

"In your absence I believe, Artemis has helped Wally greatly when he needed someone-".

"What are you talking about?".

"The situation with his parents cut deeper then he let the team believe, his performance in the field nearly got him killed. Artemis was the one who volunteered to talk to him.", Dick lowered his gaze to the floor. Wally had been hurting and he wasn't there to help, his decision to leave the team had given his best friend no were to go.

"And how has he been lately?".

"I have not seen him this relaxed in some time", he placed a hand on Dick's shoulder and smiled, "It is good to have you here…even if it is brief". Dick watched as Kaldur left the television room and he was left alone, stuffing his hands in his pockets he headed for his room.

…...

Dick collapsed onto his bed and released a long sigh, it was strange being back but at the same time it just felt right. Reaching to the bed side table he grabbed his mask and lifted it above him so he could look at it. Could he do it again? Could he become Robin again?

"Fuck me", he growled as he let his hand fall to the bed beside him.

"Your not my type", he sat up quickly and looked to the door to see Wally leaning against the door jamb with a goofy grin.

"Really after all those times we slept together?", he chuckled and Wally burst into laughter. Sobering quickly he cleared his throat and looked to his friend. "Im sorry", he muttered quickly, which sobered the speedster.

"Don't worry about it and that's not why I came here. You have a visitor, are you receiving?", Dick raised an eyebrow and tossed the mask on the bed side table.

"Who?", he turned so his legs could hang over the side of the bed as Wally moved out of the door way. Dick watched as Zatana appeared in the door frame, she was fiddling with the zipper on her jacket and looked rather embarrassed.

"Ill just leave you two alone, Rob see you at breakfast, Zatana good night, oh and you don't want Red Tornado interrupting so best if you close the door", he nudged Zatana inside as he was speaking in his usual fast pace and before Dick could respond the door was closed.

"Why are you here?", he asked the question before he could stop him self.

"I wanted to see you", she responded quietly as she lifted her chin so she could look at him, but he noted how quickly she looked away.

"Really? Cause your body language claims differently", he got to his feet and ran a hand through his hair. The fear he sensed in her aggravated him to no end as she continued to look every where but at him.

"I wanted to apologize and to talk to you", she responded with a slight shake in her voice.

"Why wont you look at me Zatana?", her eyes lifted to his, which were hidden behind his glasses, but her gaze did not stay there long. That was it, his patience was snapped and before he could stop him self he pulled his shirt over his head and came at her. Zatana backed up till her back hit the closed door, Dick's hands coming up and planting on either side of her head against the door.

"Rob-".

"Look at me Zatana", she gasped at the pleading edge to his voice, lifting her head she looked at the glasses that covered his eyes. She moved slowly as she lifted her hands up between them, as her fingers skimmed the sides of his glasses he didn't move. Taking it as permission she removed the glasses and slowly lowered them, his lids remained closed as she looked at his face.

"Open your eyes", she whispered, slowly he did as she asked and she gasped softly, his icy blue eyes taking her breath.

"I hate that you wont look at me", his eyes searched hers as she wet her lips nervously, he was so close to her. Breaking his gaze she slowly lowered her eyes and took in the sight of his body. It was not easy for her to see the scars, but they did not make him any less of a fighter or a man in her eyes.

Dropping his glasses to the floor she reached her hands out and rested them against his pecs, the heat of his skin making her blush. Looking up she was surprised to see him watching her as she explored the marred and unmarred skin.

"I missed you", her words were so soft as she spoke. Robin rested his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes and took in a slow breath.

"After what you saw, I was afraid you would never want to see me again", Zatana froze as he spoke.

"Why would you-"

"You looked frightened, disgusted…", Zatana shook her head but Robin kept rambling so doing all she knew that could shut him up she kissed him. Their lips fit together perfectly in her opinion as she wrapped her arms around his neck. But before the kiss seemed to start he ended it by pulling back, his eyes swimming with confusion and surprise.

"I came here to see you because I wanted to see **you**.", she watched as his eyes softened and gasped softly as his hands came off the door and slid down her sides to her hips.

"Can you stay?", he asked as he lowered his head to her shoulder and ran his nose up the side of her neck making her shiver.

"Were will I stay?", he lifted his head and she found her self lost in those arctic blue eyes.

"Here, with me", he stepped back and her hands fell from his shoulders, but he caught one of her hands and gave her a gentle pull. Zatana bit her bottom lip and looked to the closed door behind her before looking back at Robin as he offered her a gentle smile. "Will you stay?".

Alright time for the reviewing to begin, every body can make requests and comments come on bring em on and lemme know whats you all thinking!


	25. FlightAndForgiveness

HalelShiyr-Welcome and thank you for your review, since I am usually typing at like 1 in the am I am not to grammar savvy so sorry for any mistakes but hope you still enjoy

ARL15- I know the characters age so I wont get to scandalous with those two but I see them as acting older then their ages given their life styles lol, thanks for the review!

ARL15-chptr 23 review, thanks and yeah Roy is a personal favorite hehe

Linksonlygirl- lol ADD poop love it, but yeah I have lazy moments too but my characters have gotten antsy and want me to continue writing so here I am!

PennyT- welcome and thank you for review! Hehe make ups are fun!

Irenerb- This chapter will clear up a little bit of the WalArt relationship, I hope to post their story separate hehe

Bethlovesall- Yesh I think Zat/Rob is cute but I am also a Wal/Rob fan secretly shhh don't tell lmao

DayDreamingOfYou- Sorry hun really am, I have a Wal/Rob fic ill have to post it just for you, but votes out ruled in this fic in the beginning, most of the votes were for bromance not romance

FudTwin- I think that was the longest review you have posted in like forever? Are you a pod person? . . oh noooo we are being over thrown ruuuuuuunnnnnnn lol

Alrighty so I went to typing and this is what I came up with in the past few hours…gods I hope you all like it, pwease don't hate me!

The alarm clock had to go was Dick's first morning thought as he reached over and tried to flip the switch. He sighed in content as the annoying sound that pulled him from sleep ceased and settled back down to sleep a little more before his best friend came to do what the alarm clock failed at. The scent of jasmine and vanilla filled his senses and he groaned softly.

"We should get up", he growled in disagreement and tightened his hold on Zatana, which made her giggle.

"Just a little longer?", he frowned as she slipped out from under the sheets and stretched. Upon deciding to stay last night Dick had given her a shirt and shorts to wear to bed, which she swam in slightly. Watching her he sat up slowly and looked around his room as if searching for something.

"Are you okay?", looking to her he offered a goofy grin and shook his head.

"Just wondering what to wear", Zatana walked around the bed and grabbed something off the bed side table before climbing onto the bed. Balancing with her knees on either side of his hips she leaned forward and placed something on his face. Dick reached up and traced the outline of his mask and then looked to her.

"Problem solved?", she watched as Robin's goofy grin widened.

"A mask and boxers? That's quite the fashion statement", he watched as she blushed and looked down at his bare chest, rising from the bed she shook her head and laughed nervously. Getting up he chuckled but was stopped when he noticed she had turned to look at him. "What's wrong?".

"I have seen the behind the mask…..but I still only know Robin", he walked to her and lifted her chin, pressing his lips to hers briefly he pulled back and smiled.

"Richard….Dick, you can call me Dick", he whispered to her softly and watched as her eyes seemed brighten.

"Dick, do you think its time?", she placed a hand on his cheek and he couldn't help kiss her again before nodding slowly and taking a very deep breath.

"This is going to be interesting".

Wally twisted through the air and landed on Connor's shoulders with a satisfied grin before the bigger teen grabbed his ankle and tossed him aside. The speedster landed on his feet and skidded only a few feet before going after his target again.

"Very good Kid but this is training not acrobat try outs", Black Canary yelled from across the room before turning her attention to M'gann and Artemis. Kaldur stood by and watched his team carefully as they trained. Looking to his side as Zatana came up from behind him he offered a friendly smile which she quickly returned.

"How is he doing?", he asked softly.

"Ask him your self", she replied with a smirk but before Kaldur could turn around a blur of black ran past him and engaged Connor and Wally. Both teens whooped in surprise and excitement as Robin appeared between them.

With his mask in place he was clothed in a black beater and work out pants, his lop sided grin making the rest of the team stop and smirk as well. To no one's surprise Black Canary stepped back and allowed the team to approach their returning friend.

"Finally get sick of civilian life?", Wally chuckled as he clapped Dick on the shoulder.

"Someone finally talked some sense into me", he smirked as he glanced to Zatana who was now standing beside Black Canary and chatting quietly.

"It's good to have you back", Connor nodded.

"Listen guys', he started gaining each of their attentions, 'I'm sorry I gave up on you-".

"You better be", everyone looked to Artemis as she crossed her arms. "You know how hard it is to find a masked techno nerd with a creepy laugh?". Everyone laughed as she smiled, Robin joining in and rubbing the back of his head.

"Team", the laughing ceased as the teens turned to see Batman standing a few feet from them. Robin swallowed and moved to stand in front of the others, facing his mentor. "So you are returning?".

"If the team will take me back", he turned to look at the others, all eyes went to Kaldur as he smirked and crossed his arms.

"There are no complaints here", Robin couldn't help but smile as M'gann clapped her hands and Wally gave him a thumbs up.

"Then you are going to need this", turning back to Batman his eyes widened at the sight of his arm computer he had surrendered what felt like forever ago. Reaching for the computer he caught the briefest glimpse of a smile on his mentors' face as he took it back.

"And so the dark prince returns", he heard Wally from over his shoulder as the others broke out into cheers. It was a nickname that trickled down from his mentor's nickname as the dark knight, one he carried with pride.

The mountain was in utter craze as many of the Justice League gathered in celebration of the return of Robin. The young team member hadn't wished for such a spectacle over his return but the others had insisted, mostly for the fact that the League had rarely ever gathered in such a mass. Though most had gathered in the main hall, enjoying conversation and food, two had seeked a more secluded part of the mountain.

"Wally what are you doing?", Artemis followed the red head down the hall towards the living room and kitchen. As they entered the kitchen he turned and grabbed her waist, Artemis yelped in surprise as he lifted her and set her on the counter.

"Just wanted a few minutes…of you…to my self", she blushed as he stepped between her thighs and wrapped his arms around her. With a smile she reached up and removed his mask, the speedster smiling at her. Artemis wasn't sure what it was that they shared, they had not openly decided to date but it went without saying that they had taken to each other. She was the last person who wanted to be tied down by emotions and feelings, but Wally never pressed about her past or what she wanted for her future.

"The others-"

"Wont even know we are gone, you looked flustered in there", he loosened one arm and reached up to remove her mask as well, which she allowed without protest. Wally was always the trickster, quick on his feet and with a joke but when they were alone, she got to see a side the others rarely saw. His serious, calm, and tender sides were ones she had grown found of in their time together, and his patience with her almost melted the ice around her guarded heart.

"Alright you have me to your self", she surrendered but quickly gasped as he came forward and his lips found hers. The kiss was chaste as most of their kisses were but she knew he wanted a bit more and she was willing to give but they always stayed safe. As he pulled back foot steps caused them to pull apart.

"So much for that", he grumbled but carefully lifted her from the counter and set her down. Helping her re-secure her mask he quickly pulled his own down and watched as she ducked down one of the side hall ways.

"Wall man what are you doing? One second your there and the next I notice two people are missing", the smirk on boy wonder's face had Wally shaking his head.

"Just wanted a snack".

"There are tables of food out there", Robin countered.

"Wanted some alone time?".

"Yeah right attention whore".

"Ok you caught me, I had a massive wedgie, you happy now?", he lifted his hands in surrender.

"Where is she?".

"Snuck back to the party….I mean who?", the speedster smacked his forehead.

"Gottcha! Damn I'm good", Robin fist pumped and then leaned back against the wall.

"It's not what you think", Wally defended him self but knew his friend could see right through him.

"Riiight, you two snuck off from the party to what? Keep the kitchen company?".

"We aren't together. We are just friends-", when he turned to look at his friend he paused. Robin was staring at him with a less then enthused face that told Wally he knew he wasn't being holey truthful.

"Wally-".

"She was there for me Dick, she was there when I tried to fix things with my parents and got shot down. She was there….when you weren't..", Robin looked down and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry", was all Robin could say as Wally came over to stand in front of him.

"I know man, I just feel like…despite how strong she is, she needs some one to protect her….from her self".

"Hey, there you guys are! Come on every one is looking for you guys", they both turned as Captain Marvel came into the kitchen with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah we were just about to come back out, needed more dip", Wally smiled and flashed to the fridge, returning a heartbeat later at Robin's side, dip in hand.

"Oh great thanks", accepting the dip he turned and took off down the hall to rejoin the others.

"I'm glad you two have each other, but remember I'm still here too", Wally looked at Robin and nodded.

"And I'm still here too", he repeated back. "Now come on, there is a lot of people out there who want to talk and all that fun stuff", the speedster clapped his hands in an overjoyed way making Robin roll his eyes behind his mask.

"Yippee".

Well I hope you all enjoyed and please remember to review, nothing makes a writers day like coming home and seeing an inbox full. Again thank you to all that review your info and comments really help!


	26. HerSacrifice,HisActions

Ok so I am not thanking reviews this chapter only because of time constraint and because I want opinions on whether or not to keep it or trash it…..*sigh* I really liked writing this chapter and think it will help with the ending of this fic, but please all review so I can see what you guys think.

So after you read please review your votes…Keep going or trash it, thank you for your time!

"You really need to use the door, if a neighbor sees you they will call the cops", Roy grumbled as he dropped his quiver on his desk and watched as Cheshire slipped in through the sliding glass window. Her mask was still in place and as she headed for the bathroom he turned to watch her. The limp could have easily been over looked, her labored breathing unheard, but it was the smear of blood on his window that had him moving.

Crossing the room in a few quick strides he caught her arm to stop her and placed his body between her and the bathroom. At first she ripped her arm from his hold and tried to get around him but the sudden movement seemed to be to much as she reached out to steady her self.

"Chesh what happened?", he lifted his hand and removed her mask slowly, as her face was revealed to him he had to stop from reacting. She hated pity and would likely try to leave if he showed any sign of concern. Her right eye was beginning to bruise and a nasty cut in her lip was still bleeding slightly.

"Don't worry about it Arrow ill be fine", she went to dodge around him but he caught her around the stomach with his arm, the gasp of pain had shocked him as he pulled his hand away.

"Che-", he reached again but then caught sight of red smeared down his arm. "Your Hurt, bad".

"Ever the observant one Arrow", she pressed her hand to her side and looked at him.

"Come here", he didn't wait for her to respond as he scooped her up and walked into the bathroom.

"I can walk", she protested only verbally which gave him reason to believe she was in a lot of pain.

"Barely and your getting blood everywhere", he responded and set her on the large counter. She curled slightly and closed her eyes as he went to the cabinet to retrieve medical supplies to see to her wounds. When he returned to her and set down some gauze, peroxide, and medical tape before taking a deep breath.

As she opened her eyes Cheshire released a surprised hiss as Roy grabbed the tie to her fighting kimono and started untying it. Her sudden response and attempt to stop him made Roy cease what he was doing.

"Turn away", her whispered words almost escaped him as she lowered her chin and removed the kimono ties from his hands.

"Chesh I have seen you plenty of times-".

"Not in the light, now go Roy!", her outburst made him take a step back before he looked away, his fists tightening at his sides. Before he could stop him self his so easily triggered aggression took the wheel and he pulled her kimono open. The wound was deep and messy but she wouldn't need a visit to the e.r. but it was the rest of her body that gave him pause. Despite the bruises that were developing and the few scars that were no doubt from past battles, she was beautiful. In their many tussles he had not taken the proper time to really look at her, their joining were never about something so gentle.

"Your wound, how did you get it?", he asked as he cleared his throat. But as his eyes lifted to meet hers he saw something he never thought he would see in the eyes of the ruthless Cheshire, fear.

"I signed my death warrant….", he watched as her stare turned blank again and she looked down to her side. He decided not to pry, by trying to do so he knew she would lock up tighter then Fort Knox and he needed her calm and docile for treatment.

"Shower first, then we can treat it", he stepped back slowly allowing her to slip her feet to the floor. As she released the counter to put her full weight on her feet she swayed slightly but caught her self once again.

"I don't need your help".

"Then why did you come here…..to me?", her gaze snapped to his but she just stood there for a moment as if trying to think on what to say or do next.

"Get out", she whispered at first but her voice lost its shake as she snapped the two words at him again. Roy lifted his hands in surrender and backed out of the bathroom, as she slammed the door he turned and rested back against it, his knees giving out which landed him ass first on the floor. Sitting there he listened as the shower was turned on and as she whimpered in pain. She was his enemy. She was a villain. But she was his, and his career be damned he wasn't letting her go.

Batman watched as a few stragglers of the Justice League left the mountain through the Zeta tubes, it had been a long night but a good night. His protégé had returned. Turning to look around the now empty main hall he sighed and headed down one of the many halls. The team had all departed for bed just a short while ago but he knew Green Arrow and Black Canary had headed for the kitchen to put away some left overs for the kids to enjoy tomorrow.

Rounding the corner he paused as he watched the two leaguers together, Dinah was enjoying a strawberry which Oliver had offered her. The couple was perfect and very good about their relationship around others. Which was why Bruce had no reason to protest their pairing, they never let it get in the way. Clearing his throat as he rounded the corner they both separated and turned their attention to him.

"Oliver we need to talk for a minute", Dinah quickly nodded and grabbed a strawberry from a side plate.

"Ill see you at home", she said quietly and Oliver nodded as she walked away, bidding good night to Batman as well before leaving.

"Is everything alright?", he leaned back against the counter and Batman folded his arms over his chest, he wasn't sure how Ollie would take the news, but they were friends and team members. It wouldn't be right for him to keep the truth from him when it involved, "family".

"It's about Roy".

Hearing the water in the shower turn off Roy got to his feet quickly and entered the room without pause, his impulse getting the better of him. Cheshire, or Jade as he had come to know her as well, not that it was a secret was wrapping a towel loosely around her self.

"Easy Arrow, you almost saw me naked", she attempted to chide him but he could tell she was weak and feeling exposed, two things she hated.

"Sit, ill bandage you", he rarely told her what to do because it was a waste of breath telling her anything but he was surprised to see her listen. Sitting down on the trunk that held extra towels and miscellaneous items she rolled her eyes, trying to rebel even in the slightest. Gathering the supplies once again he kneeled in front of her and grabbed the peroxide.

"Well Nurse Arro-".

"Roy, here I am Roy", he looked up at her as she seemed to get slightly uncomfortable.

"No, to personal", he lifted the bottle and she released the towel that had been shielding her from him. It pooled around her lap only exposing her chest to him, which despite his want to admire her he kept to the task at hand.

"And this isn't?".

"Look we use each other for a good fu-damn it", she winced as he laid a peroxide soaked wash clothe against the cut on her side.

"Who did this", his voice which was always deep and rumbling seemed even deeper then usual as she gripped his shoulder.

"Sports Master", she answered without pause but almost slapped a hand over her mouth wondering why she had answered so easily.

"But he is….why?", she knew what he was going to say but she wasn't going there, her family tree was a twisted birch that needed to be cut down she knew that, but others knowing it bothered her.

"I went against orders, punishment was required", giving up on hiding the truth she watched as he pulled away the wash cloth and set to work with the antiseptic and gauze.

"He could have killed you", was all he said before falling silent and working on her. She sat still as his skilled hands set the gauze and started to tape them, watching him she couldn't help but admire him. He was wearing his usual black beater and red running pants, she didn't understand why heroes wore their colors even when out of costume. The dried blood on his forearm made her want to wince, she had come to his place without thought.

Before she would simple find a place to lie low and tend to her wounds alone, but this time was different, she was actually scared. While usually Sport Master would reprimand her, this time he was more violent then usual. If she hadn't gotten away when she did, he may have actually killed her.

"-you going to answer me?", she was snapped from her thoughts by his voice and she looked down at him.

"What?".

"I asked why", he frowned before standing and retrieving a robe, which he placed around her shoulders.

"Artemis".

"What about her?", his frown deepened as she carefully slipped her arms into the robe and secured it around her waist.

"He wanted me to set her up….", she trailed off as she remembered what her father had wanted her to do, the memory clouding her mind as she grabbed her head.

"Its simple, we let the freak play with her, weaken her guard and then we come in and save her. She will realize family is more important, then we can use her to keep an eye on those brats and the league…..".

She shook her head to rid her thoughts of his voice, before looking at Roy. He watched her with questioning eyes but allowed her to decide if she would go further.

"He wanted me to help the Joker take Artemis", she lowered her eyes, ashamed of her father.

"And you refused?".

"We may play for different teams but Artemis is my sister, my little sister! I saw what that freak did to Boy Wonder, what wouldn't he do to a girl?", lowering her voice she looked anywhere but at him. "I saved her but damned my self, I did exactly what I have been trying to avoid for a long time….I cared".

"You cant be serious? This is Roy we are talking about, he would never go against the league like that", Oliver shook his head as he paced the kitchen, Batman leaning against a wall to his right now.

"Oliver listen, I am merely coming to you out of concern for Roy", he watched as the other male ran a hand through his hair and released an exhausted sigh.

"You are sure of this? That it is her?", he looked to the dark knight and watched as he nodded.

"Dead certain, Oliver I will keep this quiet, give you a chance to talk to him, but do it quickly. Cheshire is good at deceiving, and if Roy isn't careful he will wind up with a knife in his back.", another sigh but Oliver nodded slowly.

"Thank you, I will talk to him right awa-".

"Identified Red Arrow, B06", they both froze at the echoing sound of the zeta tube activating. "Identified Red Arrow Guest B00".

"Guest?", they both whispered and looked at each other before taking of down the hall.

Well please review I look forward to hearing what everyone thinks of this chapter….


	27. ThreateningPeace

Shiary- Thank you!

Speedylove- ? Okkkkkkkaaaaayyyyyyy lol you're a goofball but thanks for the review lol

vamp kitty-kun- Thank you I personally loooove the couple the most, and welcome to the reviewing I look forward to showing you more lol

KarinMatthews- Yesh he is! Lol get ready for a little craziness

Daydreamingofyou- Of course I take requests its fun to try and write to others likes I enjoy the challenge. But yeah Art/Wall is still under the rug, and Rob has known Zatana for a while plus with their attraction I figured he trust her

FudoTwin-English please I don't understand over excited reviewer speak lmao glad you like

Ok so the story does veer from Robin briefly but trust me he will return, currently the drama of Roy's bed partner choices causes chaos in mount justice, Artemis must face her sister, Batman is being a tough customer, and the team is going to be on lock down oooh the goodness lol please enjoy and review!

Green Arrow came into the main hall and smiled as he saw Red Arrow, but quickly drew up short as the young hero turned to face him. He could now see a figure standing behind his old protégé, but he could not make out who it was.

"Oliver let me explai-", he quieted as Batman came to stand beside Oliver.

"Why is she here?", the dark knight asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"She?", Oliver stood completely confused as he looked between Roy and Bruce.

"She needs protection", he looked to Jade as she stood at his side, she was dressed in his clothing. A pair of gym pants she had to tie tightly to keep from falling off of her, a beater and a hooded sweatshirt. Lifting her hands she slowly removed the hood and looked to the two leaguers with uncertain eyes.

"Roy what is going on?", Oliver looked to him and Roy took a deep breath preparing to explain him self.

"Cheshire is a criminal, bringing her here was a mistake", Batman stepped forward but paused when he saw Roy put his arm out and tuck Jade behind him, his free hand dropping to his compact bow at his side. "Would you fight me Red Arrow?", Batman raised an eyebrow as the teen before him watched him carefully his hand not moving from his bow.

"If you try to hurt Jade…..yes", he heard Jade gasp behind him and place a hand on his shoulder as if she were about to interject.

"What's going on out here?", they looked up as Wally entered the hall, when he caught sight of Cheshire behind Roy his eyes widened and he turned and vanished back down the hall. It was obvious that he was going to wake the others and if that was the case, Roy had to work quickly.

"Listen she needs our protection the shadows are after her", he looked past Batman to Green Arrow, the Bat was stubborn so that made Oliver his only hope.

"We don't protect the enemy", Batman's words were stern, he was not going to budge.

"Roy I should go, they have no reason to trust me and I cant blame them", he looked over his shoulder to Jade as she shook her head, the hurt in her eyes making his anger rise.

"Oliver please", he turned his head back to look to his old mentor, but as Green Arrow came forward motion to his left had Roy grabbing his bow. He made sure Jade was shielded as he turned to see the team entering, Artemis stopping and drawing up her bow.

"What is she doing here!", Roy responded instantly and knocked a punch arrow aiming it for Artemis who had the same arrow knocked and pointed at Jade. Robin and Kaldur stood by beside Artemis while Connor, Wally and M'gann stood back.

"That's enough!", Roy spared a glance to Green Arrow as he brushed past Batman to gain attention. "Artemis lower your bow", he looked to his protégé who shook her head.

"The traitor first", she growled but before either could react Wally did his super speed thing and appeared near Green Arrow with both Artemis and Roy's quivers and arrows. "Wally what are you doing?", she released her bow string and looked to him.

"She is your sister Artie, and Roy isn't a traitor he wouldn't put anyone in danger without a good damn reason. Well that is what I'm hoping…", Wally looked to his friend who in turn lowered his bow and reattached it at his side.

"Jade", he looked over his shoulder, sure now that she would be safe to stand beside him. With her injury she was not going to be able to fend off attacks easily, so he would do his best to keep her safe. Stepping out from behind him she came to his side and looked to her sister who was frowning and had folded her arms over her chest and popped a hip out to the side. But as she caught sight of Jade's condition her face seemed to soften and before she could stop her self she took a few steps forward.

"Sports Master", Jade almost whispered and Artemis covered her mouth. The team remained quiet as the two seemed to have a moment of silent understanding.

"Why are you here?", Batman spoke his tone gaining on agitated as he watched Jade.

"She is here because-".

"I'm here because the Joker is looking for another toy, he wants to strike close to home and word through the street is he is targeting one of the side kicks-", she paused at the sound of Roy growling beside her, "One of the young heroes. Sports Master and the shadows wanted me to hand over Artemis, when she was weak the plan was to collect her and turn her against the rest of you.". She watched as Artemis shook her head and stepped back Wally appearing at her side. "I refused and for that I was punished…..but to refuse an order from the Shadows the only punishment is…..".

"Death", she looked to Batman as he finished what she was going to say.

"I cant hand over my sister, I know what he did to you Robin", the team looked to Robin as he lowered his chin. "Artie I'm not asking for forgiveness for the things I have done, or for abandoning you, but please believe me now".

"Connor, Kaldur take Cheshire down to the detainment cells-".

"No-".

"Red Arrow you are to remember she is a criminal and until we can confirm her story we can not risk allowing her to roam the mountain", Jade looked to Roy and shook her head as Connor approached with Kaldur to escort her.

"I am unarmed and will go quietly", she looked to Batman who nodded. Walking between the two teens she left Roy's side as Green Arrow approached him.

"Oliver", he stopped as his old mentor lifted his hand.

"Why didn't you come to me Roy? And what were you thinking?", he stood quietly as Oliver reprimanded him but looked past him as he saw Artemis approach them. Their mentor turned to look down at her as she bit her bottom lip as if thinking on what to say.

"How can you trust her?", she asked as she tried to avoid the tears that stung her eyes.

"How can you not? Those bruises and cuts, she got them protecting you. Time to return the favor Artemis, talk to her", he watched as the others all stood still, not knowing what to do. "And Oliver….I'm sorry I didn't come to you, but honestly what would you have said? She isn't Cheshire to me she is Jade and she isn't a criminal", his old mentor watched him and then sighed.

"So Janie didn't work out?", Roy almost burst into laughs as he remembered the interrupted night.

"Uhm, about that….", he trailed off but left it at that when Batman came towards them. "I never let her see where the zeta tube was, she was blindfolded till we arrived here.".

"It doesn't matter, you put the team in danger-".

"Get off my back Bats", he pushed past the mentors and headed to the one place he needed to be, beside Jade.

"Roy do you know what you have done", Oliver followed him down the hall way, staying just a few steps back. When the teenager was cornered he could get violent so keeping some distance was a wise decision.

"Oliver if Dinah turned against the League…..could you turn your back on her?", he stopped and turned to face his old mentor. Oliver stopped to watch as he asked him the one question he wasn't sure he could answer.

"Dinah would never-".

"If she did, could you?", he removed his domino mask to look to his "Uncle".

"She has tried to kill you Roy and your team mates".

"That was before, she helped me find Robin, Ivy, and now she is trying to protect Artemis!", the look in Roy's eyes, the way he paced as he tried to speak to Oliver had the man closing his eyes and rubbing his temple.

"Your in love with her", the sound of Roy coming to a stop made his Uncle look up. The uncertainty and fear in the boys eyes had Oliver's heart aching for him, the road he was on was not an easy one. Villains and Heroes weren't meant to be together, but some where in the cosmos they found each other, but the question was. Could they make it?

"I have to go", Oliver did not stop him as the young archer turned and walked away, he had a lot to think about. And if he was worried for her there was no way he could figure anything else out.

Artemis stood outside the detainment hall and stared at the closed doors, the red beacon above it now blinked to mark there was a prisoner inside. Swallowing the lump in her throat she started pacing back and forth.

"Take a deep breath, it usually helps", she looked up at the red archer's voice. The tears in her eyes were quickly blinked away as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I just found out my sister is shacking up with my archer competition, the shadows want to hand me over to the should be straight jacketed Joker, and my father will not only allow it but throws in 'hey lets use her as a mole' as well. So you tell me will a deep breath really help?", Roy couldn't help the lop sided grin as he looked to the floor.

"Nah, it wont help at all.", he shrugged and walked over to the closed door but stopped.

"Yeah that's how far I got to", she muttered.

"She really wants to protect you Artemis", he looked at her over his shoulder to her and watched as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"But I have the team, she doesn't have anyone. The shadows will find her and they will kill her", tears collected in the corner of her eyes.

"Your wrong about one thing though Artemis", he turned back to face the door.

"And what is that?", she asked sarcastically.

"She has me and she always will", was all he said before slipping through the door. Artemis stood completely shocked and stared at the door that the archer vanished behind, what was the team going to do?

Well I hope you guys enjoyed and please remember to review before leaving the Fanfic hehehehehe till next time!


	28. Barbarians,Ninjas,andElvesOHMY!

Irenerb-Glad you love it

KarinMatthews- heehawed sealion clap that is fantastic

Lin36- Im so glad you are hooked thank you for your review

Shiary-lol here you go!

FudoTwin- so glad you are enjoying Fudo so glad

Daydreamingofyou- Glad you are enjoying and lol my least favorite is green lantern don't ask me why

Alrighty guys this chapter happened very late at night and basicly wrote itself made me laugh so hard I just had to share so please enjoy and review!

Dick watched as Wally ran to the other side of the work out gym and gave him the thumbs up. Nodding he sat behind the tennis ball launcher and powered up the machine while grabbing a ball.

"What are you guys doing?", Connor asked as he approached Dick from behind.

"Dodge ball!", Wally yelled from the other side of the room while Dick chuckled.

"Your kidding right?", Dick looked up at him and dropped a tennis ball into the launcher, as the speeding belt caught the ball it was whipped down the way at Wally who dodged it with a smirk.

"Missed me!", he yelled making Dick smirk and offer the second launcher to Connor.

"He is the only one fast enough to dodge them, care to work off some stress?", Connor shrugged and sat down behind his own launcher.

"Two? Oh man I'm gunna need my goggles today", the young speedster pulled his goggles down and smacked his hands together. "Bring it on!", he yelled.

As Dick and Connor launched multiple tennis balls down the gym towards Wally they each knew in the back of their minds that what they had witnessed in the main hall would not go away. The life of being a hero was not an easy one but it was one they had come to know, and would always know. They had to remember that villains were villains and regardless of their age or gender they were targets. But for this brief time they could be kids and not care about what life had waiting for them outside that gym.

Roy felt anger rise within him as he entered the detainment hall, there was a main control center and in front of that were three cells. The white in the room was enough to drive you insane with the fluorescent lighting. But instead of bars the front of the cells were a sheet of glass making them look like viewing rooms. There was no more then a cot in each room, but that wasn't the worst thing about this place. The worst thing was the sight of Jade in the center cell.

She was on the cot, her back against the wall and her knees hugged tightly against her chest. Jade was a tough female, Roy had seen her take hits that could take down some men. Physically she was capable of things that girls her age wouldn't even be able to fathom being able to do. But mentally, emotionally she was still able to be hurt, and today she had been hurt deeply. It was a wound that there was no real medicine for and Roy would be lying if he said seeing her like this didn't break him.

Punching a few keys on the main control panel he watched as the cell door slid back. Entering the cell he kneeled in front of her uncertain of what he should do to comfort her. Touching her ankle gently he watched as she lifted her head and looked down at him. The tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall said everything and before he even thought of what he was doing he kissed her. She flinched at the sudden action but he felt her relax as he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I cant leave you here", scooping her up into his arms he turned back towards the open door to the cell. Jade wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tucked her face into his neck as he kissed her hair. Looking up to the door he stopped at the sight of Kaldur who stood in the open door way.

"Roy?", he looked like he was at war with something but Roy wasn't about to be told to leave her here.

"Get out of my way", he growled, his hold tightening on Jade as if she was going to be taken from him.

"I am not here to stop you I was coming to check on her", he lifted his hands in a motion of surrender, Roy relaxed slightly but did not move as he watched Kaldur.

"She isn't a threat to us", he tried to reason but could see the hesitation in the atlantean as he remained in the door way.

"Were are you taking her?".

"I brought her here to protect her not imprison her, so I'm taking her home", Kaldur lowered his hands slowly.

"There is a spare room down the living quarters hall she can rest there, but you need to come and speak with the League", he stepped aside and Roy thought for a moment. Looking down at Jade he decided not to put up a fight with this, regardless of his want to keep her from being harmed further he had other obligations. And after his out burst with Batman he was sure he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Thank you Kaldur", he left the detainment area and headed for the living quarters.

Artemis entered the gym out of pure curiosity after hearing a rather loud crashing sound from within. Opening the two swinging doors slowly she dove for the mats as a three pound weight went flying past.

"Civilian on the battle field!", she heard Robin yell from somewhere as she slowly lifted her head. Wally appeared beside her his hand extended, reaching up she stopped completely at the sight of the speedster. He was wearing a sparring helmet that had an emergency cone duck taped to the top, arm guards, a chest guard that had a duck tape lightning bolt on it and knee pads.

"What the heck are you wearing?", he chuckled as he helped her to her feet and dragged her behind a pillar.

"You have happened upon a battle field, but you are safe now", he looked around the pillar and as Artemis was about to call him a string of names a canister landed beside them and tick smoke surrounded them. "Gas!", Wally yelled and grabbed her and ran for another pillar.

"Admit defeat", was that Connor? Artemis looked at Wally as he took off his helmet and put it on her head.

"What is going on?", she watched him like he was crazy as he smirked.

"It is the barbarians and the ninjas they are attacking, help me fend them off", he tossed a bow and a quiver of foam arrows to her and Artemis became very concerned.

"The elves can not help you speed demon!", she heard Robin yell.

"He did not just call me an elf", she growled and looked around the pillar. Across the gym she could see Robin and had to stop her self from laughing. He had what looked like a towel wrapped around his head to look like a ninja head cover, two pool noodles duck taped to his back to look like swords, and a make shift tool belt of what looked like smoke cans.

"An alliance, the elves and the speed demons?", he looked at her and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Why not ill go along", she looked back around the pillar and got a sight of Connor, this time she laughed, hard. He was shirtless to start but across his chest with what she believed to be dry erase board marker was the 's' shield, though he still had on his cargo pants he had a gym towel wrapped around his waist like a kilt, and a piece of clothe wrapped around his forehead.

Sparing a look around the gym she took in the after math, tennis balls littered the room, machines were over turned, equipment was spread out, and mats were set up like barriers. Looking at Wally as he looked at her she couldn't help but laugh, his grin at her made her slow to catch her breath.

"What started all this?".

"I have no idea", he chuckled, as they sat shoulder to shoulder hiding behind the pillar. "But your laughing", he looked at her and she looked at him. Leaning over he lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers, Artemis didn't move as her eyes fluttered closed.

As her eyes opened slowly she pulled back and stared into his eyes as he smiled, but the moment was quickly forgotten as they felt eyes on them. Turning their heads they looked to see both Robin and Connor standing a few feet from them, arms crossed and huge smiles on their faces.

"Alliance, so that is what they are calling it these days?", Dick chuckled.

"Does this mean that they are going to make armies of speed elves?", Dick looked at Connor who started laughing but silenced quickly when they heard the main doors open.

"What in the…", they all froze at the sound of Black Canary's voice.

"Bail", Robin yelled and threw down a smoke can, the others coughed at the nasty mixture of smoke.

"What? Rob you moron.", Wally grabbed Artemis's hand and ran for the locker room, Connor close behind them. As they entered the locker room Wally pulled up short as he ran into Dick, Artemis running into him and Connor slamming into all of them.

"Next time please put on your break lights", Artemis grumbled as the teens looked to see what stopped the boy wonder. There in front of them stood Green Arrow, a look of utter confusion as he looked at them.

"Though I really want to ask, I am going to refrain and just say that you should all be in bed", he looked at each of them and then teens nodded, filing out of the locker room quickly. As he went to walk towards the door to the gym he stopped as Dinah entered the locker room looking as confused as him.

"Did anyone else come through here?", Oliver looked in the direction the teens just vanished through and then looked at Dinah and shook his head with a smile.

"Nope".

Hope you guys enjoyed so please review would love to know what you guys think!


	29. GroundedandGrapeJelly

Lin36- I know right I loved writing it soooo much

CFH- Welcome new reviewer and thank you so much!

KarinMatthews- I think I would be a speed demon hehe

Shadowtail- lol yeah Connor is good at open mouth insert foot

Irenerb- So glad you are

FudoTwin- Great cause that was so what I was going for thanx

Ok guys so im posting again so fast because of allll the awesome reviews really amped me up thanks a bunch and here is the next chapter

…...

Waiting for the League to acknowledge his presence Roy stood looking over each of the members that had come to the mountain. Batman and Superman were a given but Martian Man Hunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Red Tornado were also present. When Superman looked in his direction he straightened his spine and prepared for the lashing her was about to get.

"We have discussed the situation and have found that the Joker is on the move again, also the Shadows have scouts out in search of Cheshire. Though this proves her story we are still concerned about your relationship with her.", he lowered his jaw as he listened to Superman.

"What is your relationship with her?", Batman emphasized the question.

"My relationship with Cheshire started as enemy, but it became sexual and then emotional. I accept any punishment but know that I shared no Intel with her that would jeopardize the league, my identity even remained secret till recently.", he squared his shoulders and waited for the League to discuss.

"Though his actions are less then appropriate he is not a traitor", Black Canary voiced her opinion and Roy almost thanked her for backing him.

"You think he should go without punishment?", Batman turned to look at her.

"No but I hardly think removing him completely is the answer", she looked to Oliver as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, then Roy, your grounded", the words that left Superman almost made Roy fall over out of being stunned.

"Grounded?".

"Grounded?", he looked to Batman as he responded in the same fashion.

"Yes, no patrolling, missions, or involvement in the team for a few weeks. In other words, you are grounded", he nodded as Superman spoke.

"But step lightly Roy, we are going easy on you this time, next time it wont be the same.".

"There wont be a next time", he said to Batman before turning to leave.

…...

Jade sat up slowly as the door to her temporary bed room opened, expecting to see Roy she was shocked to meet eyes with her sister. Artemis stood in the door way for a moment a plate in her hand before she slipped inside and closed the door.

"I thought you might be hungry?", regardless her age Artemis always looked like that little girl who would hug her teddy bear when she was scared to Jade.

"Starving", she said as she rested back against the head board and patted the bed. Artemis walked over to the bed and sat down, turning she offered the plate over and Jade couldn't help but smile. "Peanut butter and jelly, you remembered", she looked to her little sister who had a smile on her face.

"I made it with your favorite, grape", picking up a half of the sandwich Jade smiled and offered it to her.

"Sandwich time?", Artemis accepted the offering and nodded. They ate together in silence neither really sure of how to start a conversation.

"Thank you", Jade looked up as she heard her sister.

"Don't thank me, I should be asking for your forgiveness. I abandoned you in that hell, with him, knowing he was a monster. I'm so sorry Artemis.", she watched as the young archer nodded slowly and set the empty plate aside.

"I forgive you", again that awkward silence rose but this time Artemis didn't allow it, "So Roy huh?". Jade couldn't help the soft laugh as she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah about him….".

"Do you care about him?", Jade looked to her and then looked away.

"Yes I do".

…...

Wally munched on a stack of wings while Dick sat beside him and enjoyed a Twinkie he was dipping in a jar of peanut butter he had found out on the counter. The sight was something Roy wasn't entirely prepared for as he entered the kitchen.

"Wings, Twinkies and peanut butter at midnight? When are you due?", the two stopped mid bite and looked at each other before looking back at him.

"How'd the meeting go?", he rolled his eyes at Dick and gave him a you-already-know-so-don't-ask look.

"That good huh?", he looked at Wally and then put two and two together at the same moment Dick did.

"We got nailed snooping by Martian Man Hunter and got sent to our rooms", he shrugged and took a bite of Twinkie into his mouth. Roy went to the fridge as Wally grumbled in irritation letting the archer know a blow up was about to happen.

"They sent us to our rooms", he threw his hands up and Dick flinched as a barbeque sauce splashed on his cheek.

"Yeah well at least they didn't ground you", Roy grabbed a soda and turned around, kicking the fridge shut with his heel. Both teens looked at him in utter shock before leaning forward for more. "No missions, patrol, etcetera for a while till they feel they can trust me not to..", he looked for something to fill in the blank.

"Bang anymore bad guys?". he looked at Wally as Dick chuckled.

"That's bad girls…unless you uhh?", Dick smirked at him and Roy almost felt tempted to knock the sunglasses off the younger teens face.

"There is just Jade, no one else", he took a sip from his soda and then cracked his neck. "And speaking of I should probably get some food for her", he turned towards the cabinet.

"Doesn't anyone sleep around here?", they all looked to Black Canary as she folded her arms over her chest. "Its late, hit the beds or I'm gunna knock some heads", with that she turned on her heel and left the kitchen the boys all looking shocked.

"I so coulda said something but she scares me", with that Wally slipped off his stool and ran his plate to the sink before bidding good night and vanishing. Dick watched his friend vacate and moved to follow, putting away the peanut butter he looked over to Roy as the older teen looked over the food in the cabinet.

"Artemis already brought her something to eat, see you in the morning", leaving the kitchen Dick smirked as he heard the cabinet close and Roy move to leave the kitchen as well.

…...

Opening the door slowly Roy peeked into Jade's room to see her and Artemis both on the bed passed out cold. Jade was resting up against the head board and Artemis's head was at the bottom of the bed. Smirking he left them alone and carefully closed the door before realizing he didn't know were he was going to sleep for the night. Walking down the hall he headed for the lounge, the chairs were comfortable enough there.

He could easily return to his apartment to sleep what was left of the night but that would be to far from Jade. So he opted for the ugly green couch and a throw blanket instead of his king sized bed that was covered in satin sheets. Stretching as he entered the lounge he sat down on the couch and removed his shirt and boots.

"Hello kinked neck and sore back", he muttered before laying down and closing his eyes, exhaustion over taking him to quickly.

Pleeeeeaaaaasssssssseeeeeee review!


	30. TalkingItOut

Irenerb- Thank you

Lin36-I thought it would be funny

Bethlovesall- This story is actually almost over this chapter here is just before the flip to the final chapters

AbbieAsSue- Welcome to the reviewer pool and thank you for your opinions the story is almost over as I have mentioned above hope you enjoy and stick around for the end

FudoTwin- Always love your reactions make me giggle

Shiary- CRAZY! Saw that epi and omg but no that will not come up in this story thinking of flipping my JR story a bit to incorporate it

Linksonlygirl- Hey welcome back! But yeah glad you liked I wanted to put them together for some personal time

Hybrid- Welcome to the reviewers glad you are enjoying it makes me happy

CFH- Thank you very muches happy you are liking it

Alrighty this chapter is it before the down sweep begins, makes me sad that the ending is coming to but glad that so many of you are enjoying this story I hope some of you stay with me for future stories! ENJOY!

…...

Jade had been awake since four in the morning and unable to stand having dirtied bandages on her wounded side she slipped out of her room without waking Artemis. Moving down the hall she quickly found that they had not labeled the turns and all the damn hallways looked the same. Growling in frustration she stopped in the middle of a four hall split and looked down each of the individual passages.

"You look lost", she turned to see Robin standing in the hall behind her and offered a friendly smile. The teen took a few more steps forward till her stood beside her and looked down the other three halls.

"Right is kitchen, straight main hall, left medical and detainment, and behind us is living quarters and lounge areas.", he watched her as she looked down each hall as if committing them to her memory.

"Thanks Boy Wonder your alright", she winked and started down the hall to their left.

"Is it real?", stopping Jade looked over her shoulder at him.

"Is what real?".

"The two of you?", biting her bottom lip she brushed her hair back and nodded.

"Its real-ly not your business", continuing down the hall she took the first turn she could find and flattened her back against the wall with a sigh. Covering her face with her hands she took a moment to gather herself.

"Chesh?", looking up she saw Roy exiting one of the medical rooms, his hands filled with gauze, tape, and antiseptic ointment. "Hey are you okay?", he came towards her and she nodded slowly.

"Just needing a shower", he smirked and balanced the supplies in one of his hands and offered her his free arm. Taking his arm she came away from the wall and rested her head against his shoulder as he turned back towards the medical room. "Didn't you have something you were doing?", she motioned to the supplies he held and he nodded slowly.

"I was coming to change your bandages", as they entered the room Jade looked around feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh my hero", she purred as he led her to the bed to sit down.

"Someone has to take care of you", he seemed to stop as he said that and Jade lifted her eyes. The silence that filled the small room made them both look anywhere accept at each other. "About that wound", he turned to face her and she nodded.

…...

Zatana sat on Dick's bed watching as he lifted his cape and peeked through a hole in it. She giggled and waved to him making him chuckle as he lowered the material and toss the damaged cape on his work bench.

"Well that one is retired", he placed his hands on his hips and hung his head.

"How many costumes do you guys go through?", she shifted to lay on her stomach, bringing her feet up to kick in the air.

"Depends really, KF goes through like six a month, Super Boy well lets leave it at a lot, M'gann's is like part of her, Artemis and Kaldur they are to careful", he shrugged and reached to pick up his mask from the bed beside Zatana. With a giggle she grabbed the domino mask and put it on her own face.

"Wow this thing feels weird", she looked at him and Dick smirked.

"Its not fit for your face", he stated and removed it from her face to reveal her blue eyes. She smiled up at him and then turned to look at the alarm clock on his bed side table.

"Urgh I got to get going, I have a few things I have to do and if im not home tonight when dad gets home he will freak", Dick tossed his mask aside, sat down on the bed and laid back.

"He's still mad about you staying here the other night?", she nodded and played with his bangs.

"Im lucky I haven't had my costume and stockings taken away…yet. Plus you have training this morning", leaning over she kissed him chastely and got up from the bed. Getting up he followed her to his door and leaned against the jamb as the door opened, looking up at him she smiled.

"Im glad you came to see me", he muttered a slight blush showing on his cheeks.

"Good, now I have to go but ill see you tomorrow", she closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek.

"Get home ill see you then", she nodded and left him, Dick sighed but quickly stepped back as a rush of air flew past him and into his room. "Tell me you are not naked!", slapping his hand over his eyes Dick slammed his door.

"Uh huh", he heard from his bathroom.

"Why are you naked?", he spread his fingers and upon not being scarred by seeing Wally's behind he lowered his hand.

"Long story short…I played a prank on Connor, stepped out of the shower and guess what, no clothes, no towels! Your room was the closest", he stepped out of Dick's bathroom in a pair of his jeans. "Was that Zatana leaving?", he raised an eyebrow and Dick rolled his eyes.

"Yes that was her, and by the way that extra pair of exercise clothes in the closet is yours. Training in ten", he moved past Wally but stopped in his bathroom door way. "Don't you have your own bathroom in your room?", he heard a groan.

"There is nothing wrong with the locker room showers", he defended.

"You broke the shower head didn't you?", he smirked and Wally shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah but its all good, and why do I have a change of clothes in here? Are you a stalker?", he pretended to cover his exposed chest, Dick smacked his forehead.

"Just get ready", he entered his bathroom to the sound of Wally's laughter.

…...

"Robin: Status Fail", he groaned as the training room floor chimed in on his obvious failure. Getting to his feet he looked at Connor who was looking pleased with him self.

"Rob your on defense, he is offence so please explain to me how you ate floor?", he looked over his shoulder at Wally who was facing off with Kaldur in the sparring.

"Shut up your about to get failed", Wally turned his attention back to Kaldur only to have his feet swept out from under him.

"Kid Flash: Status Fail", Dick chuckled but silenced when he saw Black Canary turn her attention in them.

"Do I have to separate the two of you?", they shook their head and returned their attention back to their respected matches.

"Mind if I cut in?", they all stopped to see Roy enter the training hall.

"Aren't you grounded?", Connor rotated his shoulder as he tilted his head to the side.

"No he may join", Black Canary smiled.

"But no team involvement?", Roy replied.

"If you sit on your behind you will be useless when you are allowed back." they all nodded in agreement and training picked back up were it had left off.

A few hours later the teens were all covered in sweat and regaining their breaths as Black Canary grabbed her coat and turned to face them. The sight made her smile, Connor was sitting on the floor with M'gann beside him chatting, Artemis was arguing quietly with Wally who was seated with his back resting against Robins' who was talking to Kaldur and Roy. They had grown together so much over the short time they had all been together as Young Justice. Nodding to her self she turned and left the team to talk, she had a feeling Roy had a few things to work out with the others.

…...

"Ok Canary is gone and while every one else is being subtle Im not going to take that route.", the others looked to Connor as he turned his attention to Roy. "What's going on with you and Cheshire", Roy lowered his eyes.

"Her name is Jade and what's going on is…it's..", he rubbed his neck as he tried to find words for what he wanted to say. Wally turned slightly and looked at Robin as he mirrored the action both of them then looking at Roy, he was actually speechless.

"They care about each other cant you guys just except that?", everyone turned to look at Artemis as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"But she is a criminal", Connor pointed out, M'gann elbowing him gently.

"Was.", they all looked up as Jade entered the training room. Roy was on his feet in a matter of seconds but stopped him self from going to her as she slowly made her way to the rest of them.

"Chesh", he said her nickname softly as she came to his side and offered a small smile.

"Its alright hero we had to face this music sometime", she looked to the others, a few of them looked away others paid full attention. Wally leaned his head back and whispered something to Robin who nodded, the speedster vanished but then reappeared. He handed a bag of barbecue chips to Robin while he dug into a box of little Debbie oatmeal pies.

"How did the league respond to this?", Kaldur asked as he leaned back on his hands.

"Well I got grounded and she is under mountain arrest till Batman deems her non threatening.", Roy sat back down and Jade carefully sat down beside him. Wally raised his hand slowly as he finished his third pie, and Roy shook his head.

"What?".

"How did it start?", Robin elbowed Wally, who chuckled.

"Well welcome to the mountain", M'gann offered and Jade looked to her sister who smiled. Though she was sure they would all be still a little suspicious of her, there was currently hope. And she had a place to stay safe while the Shadows no doubt ripped her apartment and hide outs apart in search of her, she was safe.

"Thanks".

…...

Batman rested back in his chair as he watched the teens in the training room on the main computer screen. The team was on hiatus until further notice due to the issues with the Shadows and the Joker.

"You alright?", he turned slightly to see Superman enter the room.

"I will be much better when this has all ended", he sighed.

"It will never be over Bats", the two friends turned to see Flash as he entered snacking on a pop tart.

"Word on the Shadows?", Batman got straight to business.

"Cheshire is top of their list for shoot to kill, and Roy's apartment was ran sacked last night", he finished his snack and looked to Superman.

"How's Connor doing with you big guy?", he smiled and nodded.

"He is doing very well, his temper can still be a bit much but he is working on it", Batman turned back towards the screen.

"Can we focus on the task at hand?', the other two turned their attention back to the screen as they watched the teens all interacting and laughing.

"Until the Joker is brought down we cant allow them to leave, the kids can handle them selves but we cant allow what happened to….", Flash trailed off as the dark knight looked back at him.

"We cant allow it to happen to anyone", he nodded and the speedster and Superman looked to one another.

Review review review review please please please!


	31. WhyHer

Linksonlygirl- Thank you for review I know what you mean love RJ not a huge fan of RZ but needed the pairing for this one fic hehe

Irenerb- Yay you are still loving it thank you

Bthlovesall-Thank you ery much hope you like this one

CFH- I also take requests but yesh thoughts of a sequel have been heavy but must finish this first

Lin36- Uhm thanks I think lmao and I know I saw that after I started this fic and I was like oh come on my idea seems stolen now wtf lol

Lakeshine- Wow thank you very much and welcome to the review pool so glad you are enjoying just wish it didn't have to endL

Shiary- lol this was such a simple review but made me laugh like really hard for some reason?

OKAY you guys I said the twist for the finale was coming well it is regrettingly here and I hope you all please be very nice to me in your reviews, I know a few saw this coming but I hope it is good regardless and I hope you all stay to see what happens in the end!

…...

Zatana bobbed her head to the beat of the song playing on her mp3 player as she walked down the street. She had gone to the grocery store to get something for dinner, her father had been consumed by work lately and unable to go shopping. Digging her keys out of her pocket she carefully managed to handle holding onto her bags and slide the key home into the lock. As soon as the door was closed she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Mektav to-sue dresu luman", opening her eyes she smiled as the bags floated out of her hands and towards the kitchen. Removing one of the ear buds she looked down the hall and frowned that the house was so dark. "Hey dad Im home!", turning on the hall light she walked down to the kitchen and tilted her head at a note that hung from the fridge.

"Dear Zatana I had to run an errand I will be home as soon as possible. I am sorry but I may be late for dinner.", she read the note aloud and sighed in frustration not only at the horrible penmanship but the fact that she was alone. "Rushed home for nothing, oh goody", she grabbed a box of cookies off the counter and started to open them when she looked at her back pack she had set on the counter. The outer pocket was open, which was odd cause she had remembered closing it when she was at the store.

Walking over she looked in the pocket and reached in only to yelp and pull her hand back, she had accidentally pricked her finger on something. Sticking the injured finger in her mouth she sucked lightly and closed the flap having lost interest in the thing. Grabbing the box of cookies again she headed up stairs to grab a shower before bed, no point in cooking dinner that would get cold.

After polishing off a good portion of the cookies Zatana walked down the hall to the bathroom. As she went to close the door she heard what sounded like someone downstairs. 'Must have left the television on', she brushed the noises off and went into the bathroom. Locking the door as she always did she started up the shower and started to undress. After stepping beneath the spray she whispered a few words and the stereo turned on.

Singing along with the radio she swayed slightly and put her hand out to touch the shower wall, steadying her self. Zatana felt dizzy and a bit nauseous, two things she rarely felt. Finishing up and shutting off the water she paused slightly when she heard an echo to the radio. Grabbing the towel she turned down the volume and listened carefully before unlocking the door and sticking her head out into the hall.

"Dad? Is that you? Welcome home!", she heard mumbling and she came out into the hall. "Give me a minute Ill be down to make dinner!", going to her room she dressed quickly and wrapped her towel around her head.

Coming to the top of the stairs she stopped dead, the front door was wide open, every alarm in her head triggered as she slowly started down the steps. Reaching the bottom of the steps she flipped the light switch but felt a shiver run up her spine as the lights did not come on.

"Zatana…help..me", the sound of her father's voice chased away her sudden want to run out the front door as she looked around the end of the stairs. Gasping she saw her father laying on the floor, blood was coming from his mouth and the wooden floor beneath him was covered as well with the crimson liquid.

"Daddy?", as she approached she felt the house almost tilt as she fell against the wall, looking up she shuddered. Her father was no longer at the end of the hall, the floor was clean, not a speck of blood in sight. "What is going on?", she shook her head but stopped at the sound of foot steps. Looking back she tried desperately to get to her feet as a form was illuminated in the door way.

"If you cant clip a little birds wings then you take away the sky he flies in", as the door slammed she cried out at the sight of the Joker standing there.

"No, please no", she got to her feet and started up the stairs, she was trying to run but her feet felt like cement weights as she was reduced to crawling.

"It's a toxin that the boy wonder helped me perfect, first the side effects are light but then they become much harsher. A heavy body so the prey cant get away-".

"Nallu-em bay-", Zatana choked out the words as her voice left her.

"Then the vocal chords cease to work, leaving the prey unable to scream for help, but the winning feature…", she shook as he turned her over on the steps, tears streaming down her face, "the prey can feel everything.". He dragged a blade over her hand and she opened her mouth, a silent scream leaving her as the Joker chuckled.

…...

M'gann swayed as she pulled out a tray of cookies, the sudden movement causing the tray and the cookies to fall to the floor. Touching her temple she turned to look at Connor as he came into the kitchen to check on her.

"Call the team", he nodded.

"What's going on?", Wally asked as he adjusted his goggles on his forehead.

"I got a really bad feeling, I felt fear, pain. Its someone close to us, someone we know", she shook beside Connor as he wrapped an arm around her.

"What are you talking about?", Roy asked as he listened to her.

"It was fleeting I don't know but I think one of the League or someone we know is in trouble. I have been working very hard on sharpening my skill to hear distress from those around me, those I hold dear", Kaldur looked to Robin and then the others.

"Did you see anything?", she shook her head.

"So we have nothing to go on", Wally rubbed the back of his head.

"No we do, M'gann has only used the link with us and a handful of others, we just have to list the other people she has linked with", Artemis added in. Robin sighed as he listened to the others and lifted his arm to compile a list on his computer when the main screen opened.

"Zatara to Mount Justice", Kaldur stepped forward.

"We read you Zatara, how can we help you?", the magician smiled to Kaldur but his face grew very serious.

"I was wondering if my daughter had returned to the mountain?", he looked at each of them as if searching for her.

"She said she had to be home to meet you?", Robin spoke up but Zatara shook his head.

"I left a note for her to return to the Mountain because I would be at Watch Tower for the evening?", Robin stepped forward.

"She hasn't come back maybe she decided to stay home and wait?", Wally looked to the others. But it was Robin everyone looked to as the color drained from his face, Zatara shook his head as if hearing what the boy wonder was thinking.

"I will call the house again, she must be listening to the music to loud is all", but before Zatara could close the message Robin was running for the zeta tubes, his mind in utter disarray.

The Joker wouldn't take her, she had nothing to do with the team, and she was an under developed young hero. His mind tried relentlessly to make up excuses as the Zeta beam carried him to a dirty closed down photo booth in a back alley. As he ran it was like a blur, he couldn't hear the team yell for him as he left the mountain, he couldn't feel the rain that he knew was striking his body, all he could do was see.

As he came to the street he turned left and pounded down the side walk, the few people with umbrellas that littered the side walk moved out of his path with gasps and muttered words. He passed building after building, the internal map in his brain telling him which turns to take and what to look for. The brick home he skidded to a stop in front of seemed dormant compared to those around it, no lights in the window, no sounds from within.

He knew he should wait for the team, knew there could be a trap on the other side of the door but all he could think of was Zatana. Taking the few steps two at a time he threw his left shoulder forward, the wooden frame groaned before buckling, forcibly opening. He quickly scanned the hall, two disks in hand as he raced through the lower level of the house, no one. Half way up the stairs he froze as sound reached his ringing ears.

"Please….help me…..", the soft whimper was Zatana, continuing up the steps he followed the sounds of her cries. A door that was cracked open caught his attention and he made his way towards it. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open and stepped into the room, it was dark except for the soft glow of a television which was positioned away from the door he stood in. Moving deeper into the room he could hear her sniffling and he began to calm, she was here.

"Zatana, its me", he spoke softly, but there was no response as she continued to whimper and cry.

"Why is this happening…..What do you want!", she screamed her voice breaking. It was then that Robin's fears were answered, Zatana was not in the room. Turning the television he stared in horror at the sight of Zatana sitting in a chair, her arms, legs, and upper body restrained. She was in a dark room with one light positioned above her to keep her illuminated.

Robin fell to the knees before the television, he could hear the others as they entered the house, it didn't take long for them to find him as he sat staring at the screen. M'gann gasped as Wally turned on the lights and cursed as the room was finally revealed. Robin turned to look at the wall that the others stared at and felt anger build within him as Wally read the words allowed.

"Little bird, our game is far from over. Though your body is free, ill keep your mind with me. It should have been you but you got away boohoo. You will never find her so don't even try, just sit back relax and watch as she dies…", there was silence as Artemis walked to the wall and touched the red lettering, as she turned back to look at the others her face was so pale.

"Its blood", she whispered as everyone looked to the screen


	32. ISpy

AbbieAsSue- I am not sure if I welcomed you to the reviewers or not so I shall say WELCOME and thank you very much

Hybrid301- Aw don't be sad it will all be good I promise just keep reading lol

Linksonlygirl-That was Roy/Jade lol but yeah glad you are enjoying and loved the le gasp lol

Irenerb- SO very glad you loved it

Bethlovesall- I had said it was almost over and it is but Im glad you are loving, I will miss it when it is over

FudoTwin- Loved your reaction, very Fudo lol I will miss it when the story is over

Shiary- Yes I laughed hope you are still loving!

Grayember13- Welcome new reviewer sorry bout the cliffy lol will try to be nice in final chapter

CFH- lol glad you picked up on that not a lot of people really did and glad you are enjoying

NOTE= To my dear readers, those who review and those who do not, The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story *tear* It has been a pleasure and I hope you all will review and let me know what you think. I shall post the new chapter very soon as I have finished writing it. So enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think, I thank you all!

…...

Robin paced the floor in the main hall while Batman, Zatara, Superman, and Martian Man Hunter stood talking by the screen that now showed the feed of Zatana. The team stood back from the adults having their own conversation about what to do. Finally Batman turned to face them, but despite that Robin continued to pace. It was his way of working something stressful through his mind, just keep moving.

"The League is spread out looking for Zatana it is now top priority to find her, you are to leave this in League hands.", that stopped Robin completely.

"No", he said softly making Batman turn his head towards him.

"Robin now is not the tim-".

"She is part of OUR team, and when you have a partner, you don't leave them behind", he did not raise his voice there was no need and as he finished he noted how his mentor lowered his raised chin.

"Very well, you may all assist in anyway possible", the team nodded in response and Robin couldn't help but feel like he had finally won an argument with his mentor.

At the monitor Robin looked to see Zatara staring at his daughter, she was still bond to the chair. He had come to the mountain as soon as the team had returned, but when he saw they were empty handed he had lost it. Some of the Justice League were lone characters who didn't really have anyone else let alone a protégé, they knew the dangers of children with the super villain enemies.

Those who did take a protégé on usually selected a non family member but there were exceptions with nephews and nieces it seemed. But for Zatara it was far closer to home, Zatana was his daughter and she was all he had left. His pain was hard to see, but his determination kept him safe for the time being, that and hope.

"He has had her for hours now, why does he just leave her there?", he asked looking to Batman who was now standing at the key board once again.

"It's a mind game, he likes control, the more frantic and scared she is the bigger the high for him.", Robin spat, his voice darkening with anger.

"I can not reach her mentally", J'ohn said softly from behind them and M'gann touched her Uncle's arm.

"I have been trying as well, with no luck", Kaldur was now viewing maps with Connor, while Artemis and Wally stood off to the side and observed.

"If only she knew she was being filmed, she could give us a sign", Artemis looked to Wally as he spoke and nodded.

"Maybe I could help?", they looked up as Jade came forward Roy walking beside her.

"How?", Batman asked, eyeing the girl as she looked to the virtual map that spun slowly.

"I can show you hide outs, stash houses, places the shadows and our insane little clown like to operate out of", her offer seemed to hang in the air for a moment while Batman and Superman traded glances.

"What have you got?", he finally said and Jade's shoulders seemed to slacken slightly with relief. Walking to the globe she lifted her hands and started touching specific areas, her eyes never stopped moving as she worked on the map for a few minutes.

"Alright, these eight red markers are stash houses, weapons and supplies can be found there. The six green markers are hide outs, were some go to lick their wounds after a run in with you guys. And the three black markers are places I have seen the Joker use as private get aways, but there is no knowing for sure if he is holding her at them.", she lowered her hands and stepped away so Batman could further examine the three black markers.

"One is the warehouse he held me, this one here is in Gotham. That one is in Star City and the other is in Metropolis.", Robin pointed out.

"We will check them all, some villains are dumb enough to use the same place twice. Superman and Martian Man Hunter will take Metropolis, I'll go to Gotham and have Flash meet me, team you are to go to Star City. Radio connection is to be maintained.", they all nodded as orders were handed out.

"Jade and I will stay here with Zatara, keep an eye on the monitor and let you know of any changes.", Roy offered, surprised when Batman nodded in approval. As they began to separate they could vaguely here Zatana as she begin to speak.

"Is she using a spell?", M'gann asked.

"Mihan hee-ulla met rae Robin", they could all plainly hear her whisper under her breath thanks to volume control on the monitor. All at once everyone turned their eyes to Robin who took an awkward step back and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what that even mea-arrgh", he covered his eyes suddenly and scratched at his domino mask as he bent at his waist.

"Robin?", Batman started towards him but stopped as Robin lowered his hands and began to straighten, looking around the room as if lost.

"Im good, I think? I can see but it's not here", he put his hands out feeling disoriented.

"Not here?", Kaldur questioned.

"It's the spell, it's a game", Zatara stepped through the others to stand in front of Robin.

"What do you mean by 'game'?", Wally repeated now.

"When Zatana was only a child, kind of a do you see what I see. She would hide, say the spell and then I would have a few moments to tell were she was by seeing what she was seeing.", Robin shook his head, not used to the sensation of seeing something that didn't match the sounds around him.

"What do you see?", Batman came to stand beside Zatara as Robin took a calming breath to focus.

"It's a warehouse', he squinted, 'There is a goon, one of Jokers'. He's blacking out the upper windows". He turned his head to the left but quickly dropped his chin as if something on the floor had caught his attention. "There is ash, I think there was a fire here. And I see newspaper. There's stacks of it, it's dark though I can barely see the lettering…A..dash…..R? Wait!".

"Rob what is it?".

"My vision is blurring, it's fading!", he out stretched his hand as if he could stop the loss of connection.

"The spell is wearing off", Zatara whispered as Robin now looked directly at him, capable of seeing him now.

"It doesn't matter she gave us enough. KF map!", he pushed through the mentors and Wally went to work bringing up the globe map once again.

"What am I looking for?", he looked to Robin who drew up another key pad and started typing away.

"Abandoned warehouses".

"Waterfront?", he nodded and Wally began typing as well.

The others stood back as the two worked on the map, markers lighting up the map. Batman looked to his protégé with pride. Though he could have fallen apart he didn't, he rose to what needed to be done. Zatana as Bruce knew was very important to his son, both from team value and from value of the heart.

"Alright now add in old newspaper and packing", a number of lights dimmed away to leave ten scattered.

"He couldn't have taken her out of the country", Wally added swiping three markers off the map, to leave seven.

"A dash R, if only that made more sense", Robin scratched the back of his head. "Kaldur how's she doing?", he called over his shoulder.

"Still unattended", he responded after checking the feed.

"Wait! A dash R? Of course, S-T-A-R review! It was a Star City news paper, they closed a few warehouses do to a fire!", Wally went to work, all the markers vanished while a screen popped up to show a warehouse with boarded up doors. "And it is actually three docks down from the warehouse Jade saw the Joker at", he also pointed out as he looked to Artemis who smiled at his add.

"She's in Star City, we found her", Robin stepped back and looked at Batman, waiting to hear they had to stay behind and wait. He couldn't do that, so mentally he was preparing his argument.

"Team report to the hanger in five, Jade and Roy stay here and keep us updated through radio, Zatara and I will not be far behind the team.", Robin nodded and followed the team as they headed for the hanger. He and Wally high fived one another, their team work having proven awesome once again.

"Are you ready to get your daughter?", Batman looked to Zatara who was putting on his top hat. The magician straightened his back and opened his right hand, his cane taking form as he lifted his eyes.

"Yes".

Please review!


	33. HealedWings

.Sue- So glad you are enjoying, and hope that I hear from you in the future on other fics, thank you

Linksonlygirl- Thanks much, and they will find her, but will it be in time?

Irenerb- Glad your still loving it lol

Shiary- I will see what I can do lol

CFH- Yeah everything has to end sometime but im glad you are enjoying is thanks

Lin36- Good to hear from you again glad your enjoying it

FudoTwin- Oh I am going to miss you lol your reviews make me laugh thanks Fudo

Alright everyone, it is finally here, the final chapter of BrokenWings, first off I would like to thank all of y faithful reviewers and readers you guys really kept this going. I hope to hear from some of you in the future on other fics, and I do take requests so don't hesitate to message me if you wanna see something. There may be a Roy and Jade fic involving the clone thingy which shocked me when I saw by the way coming out soon. Hope you all enjoyed this, cause I did! Thank you!

…...

The BioShip was fast but in Robin's opinion it was not fast enough as they flew for Star City. The team had been silent since they boarded and left the mountain, either it was from fear that they would not reach her in time or shock that Batman had actually allowed them to assist he wasn't sure. Wally sat beside Artemis, though he had denied a relationship between them Robin was well aware of his speedy friends feelings for the female archer. He wished them luck, they would need it with how stubborn the two of them were. Connor who sat at the consol in front of M'gann looked back every once in a while as if checking up on her. It was a weird pairing in Robin's mind, a martian and a half kryptonian but again he wished them both well. Then there was Kaldur, his arms were folded over his chest as he seemed to stare off into no were, his eyes directed at the floor.

The team had grown and despite the hardships they faced they still had to deal with the many angles of being teenagers. Heck a normal teenager worried about school, homework, what everyone else was wearing. As Robin thought on this he shook his head and almost snorted, boring. Though their current mission was not one he would ever label as fun, he never wanted to hang up his cape and mask again. This was the life he was born to lead, he was born to be a super hero.

"BioShip to Mountain", Robin was plucked from his train of thought as Kaldur spoke up beside him.

"We read you BioShip", Roy's voice filled the cockpit.

"We are past the half way point, how is Zatana holding up?".

"Still unattended we will update the moment we see that change", Kaldur nodded despite the fact that Roy could not see him and touched a few keys.

"Rodger, BioShip out", he looked to Robin and took a deep breath before looking to the others. "We need a strategy".

"Perhaps a distraction?", M'gann suggested but Wally shook his head and spoke up.

"We risk the Joker expecting that and killing Zatana before we even get close to her".

"Its not like we can just walk in there", Connor grumbled but Robin lifted his chin and looked to the others.

"That is exactly what we are going to do", the rest of the team all looked to him as if he had grown an additional head on his shoulders.

"That's suicide", Artemis shook her head.

"The Joker is doing this because he wants to hurt ME, if I give him opportunity to have me again he will release Zatana. If we use a distraction it has to be the right kind of distraction.", it was Wally's turn to disagree.

"And what if he manages to take you?".

"He wont, my distraction will be enough to give M'gann time to get Zatana away from the warehouse, Wally, you and Artemis can be on stand by to help her if she needs it. Connor and Kaldur can be my back up should I need it.", he looked to Kaldur and then fell silent remembering he was not the leader of this team. "Im sorry, I am speaking out of term", but Kaldur shook his head.

"No you are speaking as a leader", he smirked and Robin returned his smile.

"But one problem, Batman and Zatara?", Artemis added.

"They are at least fifteen to twenty minutes behind us, if we wait for them we risk the Joker going to town on Zatana", Robin turned in his seat as the com lit up, hitting the button he and the others looked to see Roy's face appear, Jade standing off to his side.

"Mountain to BioShip, we got movement".

"We hear you Roy what's going on?".

"Joker has shown his ugly face, he is having two goons move Zatana from the chair to a gurney", he spoke to them but his eyes were lifted to the right as he watched another screen. "They injected something into her arm, she isn't even fighting".

"One of his toxins", Robin growled.

"How much longer?", Connor looked to M'gann.

"We are coming over Star City now", she replied.

"Put us down in stealth as close to the warehouse as possible, Roy we are switching to mental connection our radios may not work here if he has a signal jammer", Kaldur spoke quickly and the others began to prepare for the landing.

'I will radio Batman and let him know you have arrived, be careful team', they all heard Roy in their minds and as the harbor came into view the BioShip began it's decent.

…...

"How is our patient feeling today?", the Joker smiled as his goons adjusted the gurney so it was standing straight up, the restraints holding Zatana in place.

"You drugged me again", she whimpered as she tried to fight the restraints. She was panicked as her mind screamed for her to fight the bindings but her body hung limp.

"Yes, you see puppet I already made the mistake of allowing one little bird to get away, I will not be so careless this time.", he stepped out of the light and she lifted her head slowly to try and follow were he had gone.

"What happened to you? How did you go from prankster to torture lover?", she knew she had to keep him talking, distract him from his goal. She was certain her spell had worked, and if it had Robin was working hard at finding her.

"Don't know, don't care", he grumbled as he came back into the light pulling a cart that had a white towel draped over the top. "I enjoy laughter, but lately screaming has become so much more pleasant. Wouldn't you agree?", he smiled, his face twisting and making her shiver. A goon that had helped move her to the gurney came from the darkness and whispered something to the Joker who in turn shook his head and growled. "I don't care, leave now all of you! Daddy has work to do", the goon nodded and looked to Zatana one more time before walking into the darkness.

"When the Justice League catches you-".

"If they catch me", he interrupted and rubbed his hands together before his attention returned to the tray, she had to keep his attention.

"Batman will surely kill you for hurting Robin", she watched as he froze for a moment and then looked at her.

"Please the Bat is a big softy, besides the brat is still alive no harm no fowl", he grabbed the white towel and removed it and Zatana felt her stomach turn. On the tray were an array of knives, scalpels, needles, and other items that looked unpleasant.

"You don't want to do this", she whimpered and quickly regretted it as he smiled once again.

"Oh yes I do puppet, now you may want to stay still this will only hurt…a lot", he laughed as he picked up a knife and started towards her.

"No plea-".

"Knock knock, hope Im not interrupting", the Joker froze and turned around, Zatana watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. Hitting a button she gasped as the warehouse lit up a bit more from a few over head lights that flickered slightly.

"Is that you little bird? So you have come to take away my toy?", she watched as Robin stepped from the shadows.

"No I came to take her place", he slowly removed his utility belt and dropped it on the ground beside him.

"Now why would you think I am interested in you anymore?", the Joker moved a few steps from Zatana and she almost cried in joy but stopped as she felt something brush her restrained wrist.

'Don't move, if he looks over here he will see', she heard M'gann's voice in her head and she nodded slowly. The restraint on her left hand released and she tensed at the sight of blood that escaped from cuts on her wrists. Remaining silent as M'gann worked she turned her eyes back to the Joker and Robin as they talked.

"And you will surrender your self, if I let her go?", the Joker tossed his knife in the air and caught it skillfully.

"That's the deal", Robin nodded as he approached very slowly, his attention fully on his target. The Joker watched him and then that sickening smile crawled over his twisted features.

"No deal little bird", he turned before Robin could reach him and threw the knife he held in his hand at the gurney that held Zatana.

"No!", Robin lurched forward but stopped when he saw that the knife had embedded in an empty space. The Joker seemed to straighten and released an angered yell before turning back to face Robin who seemed just as surprised.

"You little brat!", he came at Robin quickly but never made it to him as a black shadow landed just behind the boy.

"Touch him again Joker and I will end you", Robin turned to see Batman as he straightened. Looking past his mentor he saw Zatara holding his daughter safely in his arms, the team beside and behind him.

"Oh well if it isn't daddy bats, come to rescue his boy. To bad you couldn't do that the first time, may have saved him from all that scarring", the Joker chuckled and before Robin could grab him Batman had launched forward and grabbed the laughing lunatic by the throat. It happened so quick and Robin had never seen Batman lose control of his emotions like that.

"Team outside, see to Zatana!", Robin yelled before moving towards his mentor who was now choking the life out of the Joker. Moving carefully towards them Robin was slow he knew the extent of Bruce's temper and how not to trigger it further.

"You seem upset Bats", the Joker gasped, still smiling.

"And you are going to seem very dead", he growled back and tightened his hold. He almost lashed out when he felt Robin's hand fall on his shoulder.

"You don't want to do this", he whispered.

"Oh yes he does, look at him Batman, see what I did to him. Feel that anger?", he laughed as best he could.

"Remember what you taught me about revenge, when my family was murdered? Killing him wont undo what was done!", he tightened his hold on his father's shoulder, he had to reach him. Even though Bruce was a defender he would never kill, it was just part of his code.

"Oh come now don't listen to the boy, feel that anger, kill me!", the Joker screeched but Batman threw him backwards causing him to collide with the tray of knives. Taking a few shuddering and deep breaths he turned to look at his son who was watching him carefully.

"Forgive me", he said softly and Robin nodded before looking at the Joker.

"Your under arrest for kidnapping, two attempted murders, and if it was legal pissing me off", the Joker scrambled to get back to his feet as Robin approached him. "And I promise your prison stay will not be pleasant".

…...

ONE MONTH LATER

Jade grabbed a fresh towel and wiped her face before draping the towel over her shoulders and looking to Artemis. Her sister finished up her run on the treadmill and shut it off with a huff before looking back at her. They had spent a lot of time with each other over the past month and had rebuilt the relationship that had been damaged in the past.

"So you have a date tonight?", Jade raised an eye brow with a smirk and watched as Artemis blushed.

"Yeah, yeah we do", she stepped down and headed for the locker room, Jade following. "How are you and Roy doing?", she tossed a look over her shoulder.

"Good, well despite his ill mood from losing his pent house apartment", she laughed lightly.

"Real estate doesn't really matter as long as you are there with me", both girls stopped outside the locker room as they now noticed Roy's presence. Artemis smiled and looked between the two before continuing on.

"Ill just go shower, lots to do before tonight", Roy didn't even look away from Jade as he nodded.

"I want details", Jade replied before walking to Roy, her sister leaving. "As long as I am there?", she repeated as she came to stand inches from him.

"That's what I said", he almost seemed to growl the words, knowing she would taunt him, Jade smiled and purred softly before placing her hands on his chest.

"So your saying you want to keep me around?", she tilted her head and played innocent as Roy placed his hands on her hips.

"I need you around", his voice became thick and Jade bit her bottom lip before taking a slow breath.

"And I need you", they shared a passionate kiss, each confessing their feelings with actions instead of words. Between the two of them it was the only way they could express them selves and it worked perfectly.

…...

"So how are you doing?", Wally asked Dick as they walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Better, much better. Bruce is even beginning to relax again.", he smiled to his best friend before heading for the fridge. Wally settled for taking a seat at the counter relaxing completely with a slightly concerned look.

"Has she spoken to you?", Robin grabbed a can of soda and slowly closed the fridge door before turning around.

"Im giving her space, if I hadn't taken interest in her then she would have never been taken by the Joker.", he popped the top on his can and took a swig.

"Im sorry man", Dick shrugged and came to sit beside his friend.

"Bruce used to tell me that relationships held great risks, and now I see exactly what he meant. I miss Zatana but I will wait until she is ready, plus Im pretty sure her dad doesn't want me anywhere near her", he sighed and watched as Wally snagged his soda and took a sip from it.

"She will come back, sooner then you think", Wally had a huge grin as he looked past Dick who raised an eye brow, but before he could ask Wally was gone in a flash.

"Rude man really rude", he grumbled and looked at his now empty hand before getting up to retrieve another soda.

"You look well Dick", her voice was so soft that he almost hadn't heard her speak. Turning slowly to the main entrance of the kitchen Dick felt his knees wobble slightly, it was Zatana. The soda now long forgotten he walked to her and reached out a hand but stopped his fingers inches from her cheek. Thinking for a moment he lowered his chin and let his hand fall to his side. He had no right to touch her, not after what she had been through because of him.

"Don't….please don't do that", her words made him raise his head in confusion. As he looked at her he noted how tears threatened to fall from her blue eyes.

"Don't do what Zatana?", he took a step closer to her.

"Don't blame your self, don't beat your self up.", nodding slowly he lifted his hand once more and placed it on her cheek gently as a single tear fell.

"I miss you", her eyes widened at his reveal of how he had been feeling since that fateful night.

"I miss you too", her reply was met with a smirk as Dick lowered his hand and took hers. She watched him as he lifted her hand and gently kissed a scar on her wrist, it was evidence left behind. Her skin was forever marked like his own, they were two victims of the same villain. But over the past month, regardless of being protected by her father relentlessly Zatana had never felt as safe as she did now. With Dick she felt like a rare jewel that he would never allow to be taken or tarnished.

"How long do you have?", she almost jumped as he brought her from her thoughts.

"A few hours at least, as long as my double holds up", she smirked and Dick chuckled before lacing his fingers with hers, leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers and Zatana leaned into him. As the kiss broke they both smiled and turned to head down the hall.

"Then lets enjoy time while we have it", she nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Time while they had it…..in their line of work and in the future to come that time was either a full hour glass or cracked, threatening to break but there was one thing Zatana knew. She wanted to be at his side and take that future head on with him.

…...

Batman stood at the main consol watching as Dick and Zatana left the kitchen and he couldn't help but smirk. His son had grown since the horrible encounter with the Joker, a feet some wouldn't be able to do. As he turned off the screen he straightened his spine and tilted his head slightly.

"Man your good, and I didn't even make a sound that time", he turned to see Barry, the elder speedster was leaning against the door jamb with a bag of chips in his hand. If you asked Bruce he probably wouldn't be able to think of a time when he didn't see Barry with food.

"Your visiting Wally?", the speedster appeared at his side and hit a few buttons on the main computer. A screen popped up showing Wally walking down a hall talking to Roy and Jade.

"Came to check up on him and an old friend. I heard the examiner at Arkham found a tumor in the Joker's head?", Bruce nodded.

"It was causing pressure on his brain which resulted in loss of remorse and compassion, lucky him they were able to remove it. But that will not forgo his sentence, if it were up to me he would be in a body bag not a cell.", Flash rubbed the back of his neck and nodded slowly as he took a deep breath.

"So you still benching your self?", he looked to Bruce with concern.

"Remaining at the mountain for the time being is not 'benching' myself", he didn't believe that for a minute and he could tell neither did Barry. "I lost control of my emotions and let them cloud my actions, a mistake I do not plan to allow happen again.".

"Permission to speak freely?", he almost rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Your actually asking permission?".

"He is your son Bruce, I would be concerned if you didn't try to shove Joker in a tin can and put him six feet. Dick will be alright and in time you will to man", he placed a hand on the Bat's shoulder and smiled when he turned his attention to him.

"Speaking of sons I heard yours has a date tonight", he needed to change the subject, because he refused to admit that Flash was right.

"Yeah, they grow up so fast", Bruce did roll his eyes this time as Barry clasped his hands together and smiled like an idiot. Looking to the screen that had changed to the main hall he watched as all the teens seemed to come together. He watched as Wally and Dick wrestled lightly, Zatana joined the girls and the other boys seemed to join in on the tussle.

"Yeah….they really do", he smiled and shut down the consol completely, his son was growing up and no matter what no one would interfere with that again.

END…..

Please I would like a final review from my reviewers im already having separation anxiety lmao cant believe it is over, thank you all so much!


End file.
